Mi única esperanza
by Maru M. Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan es una vampireza con un gran don. ¿Que pasara cuando se mude a Forks y conosca a los Cullen? ¿Podra obtener de ellos lo que siempre quiso y necesitó? Grandes sorpresas la esperan en este pequeño pueblo...
1. Capitulo 1

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnifica Stefhanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproduccion total o parcial sin mi concentimiento.  
**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza  
_

**By**

**_Maru M. Cullen_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1****_  
_**

* * *

Hola, soy Isabella Marie Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella, nací el 13 de septiembre de 1975 en Forks Washington. Mis padres Renée y Charlie Swan eran propietarios de grandes campos en este pequeño pueblo. Tenía todo lo que pedía pero nunca tuve lo que más quería en esta vida… Amor.

Cuando tenía 17 años fui a caminar en el bosque, ya que no aguantaba más las peleas de mis padres, me fui adentrando más y más al bosque en mi cabeza había una vocecita que me decía que vuelva que no era seguro pero no la quería escuchar yo lo único que quería huir de ahí, grave error, tal vez si la hubiera escuchado no hubiera sucedido esto pero como dicen '_no te lamentes por lo que hiciste sino por lo que dejaste de hacer'. _Ya era tarde el sol se había ido dándole paso a la luna llena. Me senté en un árbol, ya que estaba exhausta, pasaron los minutos y empecé a escuchar ruidos.

— ¿Quien anda ahí? —yo no tenía miedo de que me pudiese suceder algo ya que creo en el destino y si era mi hora lo aceptaría gustosa.

Pasaron los minutos sin respuesta alguna, me sentía tan sola que quería hablar con alguien. Hasta que después de 10 minutos me respondió. Sin todavía ponerse a mi vista.

— ¿Por qué no tienes miedo? —dijo una voz femenina, no entendí muy bien esa pregunta pero se la conteste de todas formas.

— ¿Por qué tendría que tenerlo?

—Estas sola en un bosque y algo te está hablando ¿¡y no tienes miedo! —lo último lo dijo muy enojada.

—No, no te tengo miedo si quieres hacerme algo, hacedlo yo no pondré resistencia. Si este es mi fin lo acepto —dije con un coraje que no sé de donde salió.

—Eres rara humana…—dijo totalmente frustrada.

— ¿Humana? ¿A qué te refieres con "humana"? —dije

En un tonto impulso empecé a caminar para encontrarme cara a cara con aquella persona que me estaba hablando, no di más de quince pasos cuando caí y una pequeña herida comenzó a sangrar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había una mujer pelirroja, pálida y con facciones perfectas, llevaba la ropa toda deshilachada y sucia. Lo que más me llamo la atención fue el color de sus ojos… borgoña.

— ¿Q-que quieres? —dije, sus ojos cambiaron de borgoña a negro carbón.

—A ti —dijo

Quería preguntarle qué quiso decir pero en ese momento sentí como algo filoso se clavaba en mi cuello. Después de eso se volvió todo negro. Sentí como un calor recorría en mis venas, era un dolor insoportable. Le rogaba a dios que esto no afectara a Renne ni a Charlie ya que aunque sus peleas me dolían, no quería que sufriesen por mí. El tiempo pasaba y el calor se iba calmando, pero de un momento a otro el fuego quemaba mi corazón, grite de dolor, en ese momento sentí mí ultimo palpito. Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco, me encontraba en el mismo lugar.

Siempre me pregunté por qué ella no me mato, porque estaba claro que en sus planes no estaba convertirme ya que si hubiera sido ese su plan se hubiera quedado hasta que despertara, me hubiera "enseñado" a alimentarme de humanos. Yo me alimento de sangre de animales esta dieta la conocí viendo cazar a unos vampiros en Alaska.

Tengo dos dones y a la vez tengo todos los dones que existen. Mi primer don es un escudo tanto físico como mental y el otro lo defino como "espejo" ya que al estar con un vampiro que tenga una habilidad se lo copio sin quererlo. Suena bien ya que tendría todos los dones que quisiera, pero al copiarlos siento un dolor muy agudo y mis otros dones quedan anulados horas, días, semanas depende de los dones.

En este momento estoy marchándome de Sudamérica para regresar, después de mi transformación, a Forks. Tengo un presentimiento de que en ese pueblo algo me va a cambiar la vida para siempre…

* * *

**Hola.**

**Como ya podrán ver estoy comenzando a editar. Para las chicas que ya me leen pueden ver que no cambió para nada el capitulo y los siguientes serán los mismos. =)**

**Pronto subiré el capitulo 2**

**Gracias por estar.**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

_**"**Deja que tu sonrisa cambie el mundo, pero no dejes que el mundo cambie tu sonrisa**"  
**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnifica Stefhanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproduccion total o parcial sin mi concentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

Llegue a mi nueva casa, previamente amueblada, en la sala de estar tengo tres sillones, dos individuales y uno para 5 personas, un piano de cola negro y demás muebles. La cocina que es de mera apariencia ya que no la uso. En el segundo piso hay 4 habitaciones todas amuebladas, hasta con camas, aunque valla a usar una nada más, siempre fue una costumbre. Elegí la más grande con ventanales donde se podía apreciar el bosque.

Era domingo, mañana empezaría el instituto ya que de apariencia tenía 17 años. Me gusta mucho ir porque puedo sociabilizar con personas, en mi caso ya que nunca me atrajo la sangre humana es mucho más fácil acercarme a ellos, lástima que los humanos nada más ven nuestra belleza y muy pocos se acercan a conversar ya que subconscientemente su instinto de supervivencia les dice que no es seguro.

Me di una ducha relajante, tomé mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas y me tiré a mi cama a leerlo eran las 2:23 A.m., faltaban 5 horas para ir al instituto.

Eran 7:05 a.m. me vestí con unos pantalones que se ajustaban a mi figura, una blusa corte en V azul y mis infaltables Converse negras.

Baje a mi garaje y ahí estaba mi bebe un Audi TT azul me subí y marche rumbo al instituto. Llegue y había muchos estudiantes. Baje de mi auto y todos se quedaron mirándome. Entre los murmullos pude escuchar

_Es muy linda ¿será un Cullen?_

¿Cullen? ¿Quiénes son los Cullen? Bueno no importa ya lo averiguaría. Fui a la oficina principal para que me dieran mis horarios. En la oficina había una señora de no menos de 40 años, pelirroja.

—Hola niña, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo? —dijo muy simpática.

—Hola soy Isabella Swan y quería venir a recoger mis horarios —le respondí entregándole mi mejor sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí! Toma querida —me entregó un papel.

—Muchísimas gracias señora…—esperé para que me digiera su apellido.

—Cope —respondió con una sonrisa.

Salí de la oficina y me encamine a mi primera clase trigonometría ¡Perfecto, mi materia preferida! –nótese el sarcasmo– las horas se pasaron volando y ya era tiempo del almuerzo.

Entre en la cafetería compre una manzana y un agua lo pagué y me fui a sentar a una mesa sola.

Sonara raro de un vampiro, pero yo soy rara, la comida de los humanos no me desagrada pero tampoco me gusta. Mientras tomaba un poco de agua mera apariencia sentí el olor de otros vampiros, los localicé en una mesa en el fondo eran 5, dos mujeres y tres hombres. El primero que vi era un chico de más o menos de 18 años con apariencia de un oso de pelo oscuro y rizado, al lado de este había una chica rubia muy bonita alta y esbelta, a su lado había un chico con cabellos color miel, más alto que el primero pero menos musculoso, a su lado había una chica era baja no pasaba de 1,55 mts, delgada y con cabellos color negro y por ultimo un chico con cabello cobrizos, alto, menos corpulento que el primero pero más que el segundo. Era el ser más bello que había visto antes. Lo que más me llamo la atención era que todos tenían los ojos dorados, así que eso quería decir que se alimentaban de animales.

Tenía que ir a hablarles ya que no quería tener problemas de territorio. Me levante de mi mesa y me dirigí a la suya. Para divertirme un poco use el don de la ilusión e hice que mi corazón pareciera que estaba latiendo y con un aroma a humano. Me acerque y me miraron muy sorprendidos pero el de pelo cobrizo me miraba con… ¿Frustración?

—Hola soy Bella —me presenté con una sonrisa amistosa, ellos me miraron sorprendidos hasta que la rubia me respondió.

— ¿Qué quieres? —me pregunto de forma cortante. Tal vez me habló así por ser humana, sería mejor si sacaba mi ilusión y vieran que era uno de ellos. Y lo hice, de pronto cinco pares de ojos me miraron estupefactos. Me reí de buena manera.

—Bueno, nada más quería acercarme para poder discutir sobre el tema del territorio no quiero problemas —dije en una velocidad vampírica para que los humanos no me escucharan.

Me miraron un largo minuto hasta que no pude más y tuve que cortarlo.

—Bueno cuando se dignen a reaccionar me avisan y hablamos—dije en un tono grosero que inmediatamente me arrepentí, me di media vuelta y me marche. Sentí cinco pares de ojos puestos en mi espalda pero no me di la vuelta.

Las horas pasaron y era hora de marcharse. Salí y los cinco me estaban esperando al lado de mi auto con cara de pocos amigos menos el chico de cabellos color miel y la chica de cabellos negros.

— ¿Vamos a hablar? —pregunté cuando llegué a su lado.

—Sí, pero no aquí. En nuestra casa —dijo el chico de cabellos color miel.

—Bueno, díganme donde es y vamos —dije con una sonrisa, asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos coches. Fuimos por la ruta y luego nos adentramos al bosque. Este era en donde me convirtieron, un sentimiento de nostalgia me abordó pero pronto lo enterré dentro de mí ser. Llegamos y vi una hermosa casa de 3 pisos, pintada de color blanco. Una voz femenina llena de amor me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Hola chicos —dijo esa voz. En frente mío había una señora de no más de 30 años, con rostro de corazón, cabellos color caramelo y las facciones perfectas que tenemos todos— ¿Y quién es ella? —pregunto entregándome una sonrisa y yo le correspondí.

—Buenas tardes, soy Bella. Mucho gusto —dije

—Buenas tardes, Bella. Soy Esme la madre de los chicos —me sorprendió que en un aquelarre se llamaran de esa forma.

—Esme, ¿Está Carlisle en casa? —pregunto el de cabello color cobrizo, sinceramente no supe por qué lo había preguntado ya que se notaba otra esencia en la parte superior de la casa.

—Si está en su escritorio —le respondió Esme.

Lo llamó y en 10 segundos estaba abajo, era un señor alto, rubio, pálido como todos los de nuestra especie.

—Buenas tardes, mucho gusto, soy Bella. Quería hablar sobre el tema del territorio no quiero causar ningún problema para su…—no sabía que palabra usar ya que Esme, si no me equivocaba, me dijo que era la madre— familia.

—Bueno, Bella, nosotros no tenemos impedimento alguno para que te alimentes por aquí, pero trata de no pasar hacia La Push —dijo Carlisle.

—Y… ¿se puede saber por qué? —pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

—Por supuesto, nosotros tenemos un tratado con los Quileutes, en pocas palabras tenemos que quedarnos de nuestro lado, sin traspasar el límite sino eso podría causar la guerra entre las dos especies —respondió a mi pregunta con tono serio, mi cara debió de mostrar toda la confusión que tenia ya que continuo— Los Quileutes son hombres lobo.

En el momento que iba a hablar sentí ESA sensación, acá debe de haber alguien con un don y lo estaba empezando a copiar. ¿Es que no podía estar en contacto con otro vampiro que no tenga algún don?

— ¿Alguien de aquí tiene algún don? —pregunte entre dientes porque sabía que si hablaba comúnmente los gritos de dolor comenzarían.

—Y eso a ti que te importa —me respondió muy molesta la chica rubia.

— ¡Rosalie! —la reprendió Esme— Si cariño, Alice, Jasper y Edward tienen dones.

Trate de marcharme haber si con alejarme podría parar el dolor pero apenas me dispuse a irme mi piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo y ahí fue sentí un dolor que nunca había experimentado siempre había copiado de a uno pero esta vez iba a ser diferente.

Sentí como se estaban anulando mis dones. El primer don que llegó fue el de sentir las emociones de los demás y en esa sala todos estaban más que sorprendidos y preocupados, sentí un dolor muy agudo en mi cabeza y en eso llego el segundo, leer las mentes, podía escuchar cada pensamiento y todos estaban enfocados es mí, me pude ver de todos los distintos ángulos y escuchar en sus mentes la pregunta _¿Qué le pasa? _Una y otra vez. El tercero era el de ver el futuro pude verme a mi corriendo a toda la velocidad posible por el bosque.

No sé exactamente cuánto pasó pero no fue un instante, fui abriendo lentamente los ojos y dirigí mi mirada al reloj eran las 19:33 p.m. yo había llegado a las 16:00 p.m. ¿¡Estuve tras horas copiando unos malditos dones!

Me fui levantando y me senté en el sillón podía sentir y leer en sus mentes que estaban muy confundidos por mi repentina acción.

Salí corriendo sin dar explicación alguna, tuve la visión de que ellos no me iban a seguir y le di gracias al cielo que no lo hicieran, llegue a mi casa y fue directo a darme una ducha para relajar un poco mis músculos. Salí me puse mi pijama y me tire a mi cama a pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Esto estaba mal, nadie se podía enterar de que yo tenía este don porque seguramente le dirían a los Vulturi. Nunca había dejado rastro de mi don, a todos les borre la memoria antes de que pudieran decir algo y esta no debía ser la excepción, claro pero nunca copie tantos dones a la vez de tal magnitud, esto iba a complicar las cosas. Estuve pensando un largo tiempo y llegue a la conclusión.

_Debía de mantener a los Cullen lo más lejos de mí…_

* * *

**Hola.**

**Otra vez aquí. Tampoco es como que voy a tardar mucho en editar todos los capitulo xD**

**Estaba viendo ShowMach en la tele, viendo a Pamela Anderson bailar (horrible para mi gusto) y dije 'Voy a editar el proximo capitulo' **

**Total mañana es feriado (Cumplimos 201 de la Revolución de Mayo) y me puse a editar capitulos..**

**Pronto subo el tercero y el cuarto y capas hasta el quinto jaja**

**Me voy a seguir escribiendo el capitulo 21... No sé porqué no puedo escribir algo minimamente bueno.**

**Gracias nos vemos!**

**_Maru M. Cullen_**

_"Deja que tu sonrisa cambie el mundo, pero no dejes que el mundo cambie tu sonrisa"  
_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnifica Stefhanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproduccion total o parcial sin mi concentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

**By**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Era tiempo de ir al instituto, no quería ir pero sería muy sospechoso que faltara, me subí a mi Audi y viaje lento ya que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar, tenía que pensar alguna cosa para que los Cullen no se me acercaran, todavía no había vuelto ningún don de lo que copie a lo largo de mi no-vida, tenía que arreglarme con los tres últimos y mi escudo. Mientras conducía llegue a la conclusión que tenía que controlar sus emociones para que no se me acercaran y si seguían tratando de acercarse a mi tendría que usar mi escudo físico.

Estacione mi auto lo más lejos de sus autos, pero fue inútil ya que me estaban esperando, cuando me vieron los cinco se fueron acercando a paso humano empecé a controlar sus emociones, repudio, odio, enojo pero nada servía, ellos seguían acercándose entones tuve que activar mi escudo, tenía que esperar unos segundo para que chocaran contra una pared invisible que no los dejaba avanzar hacia mí.

— ¿Qué demo…? —dijo el de aspecto de oso pude leer en sus mentes que se llamaba Emmett y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no sabía los nombres de todos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Emmett? —dijo la chica de cabellos negros, Alice.

—No puedo seguir avanzando —dijo totalmente molesto y casi sonreí.

—Vamos, Emmett, no estamos para bromitas —dijo Jasper.

—Emmett no les está gastando una broma ustedes no se pueden acercar a mí —dije con un tono frio y cortante.

—Pero… nosotros queríamos hablar solamente —dijo Alice, pude sentir que estaba muy decepcionada.

—No me interesa que quieran hacer mientras estén lejos de mí —replique mandando grandes olas de enojo a Jasper.

— ¡Jasper! —dijo muy enojado Emmett— ¡Contrólate! Nos estas mandando mucho enojo —lo último lo dijo susurrando.

—No puedo controlarlo su enojo no lo puedo calmar —dijo muy frustrado, sonreí ante eso.

En sus mentes puede ver que todos estaban creando planes para poder acercarse a mí, pero sabía que ninguna iba a funcionar. Se acercarían cuando yo quisiera y eso está muy lejos todavía.

— ¿Alice por qué no le dices que aunque piensen mil formas de acercarse no va a funcionar ninguna?- Dije con una sonrisa auto-suficiente.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Alice nos diría si va a funcionar o no? —dijo Rosalie, fulminándome con la mirada.

—Porque puede ver el futuro, aunque sus visiones sean muy subjetivas —agregue lo último leyendo la mente de Edward— Aunque también se lo podrías decir tu Edward —dije girándome para verle la cara— Tu puedes leerlo en su mente y sabes que ningún plan va a funcionar y Jasper… ¿Puedes tratar de calmar a tus hermanos? Tantas emociones juntas marean no sé cómo puedes soportarlo —dije, me di media vuelta y me fui a mis clases.

Al terminar la primera hora una chica pálida, delgada y de 1,65 con un cabello de color castaño oscuro y unos ojos café que me recordaron mucho a los míos cuando era humana se me acerco.

—Hola me llamo Ángela —dijo, se podía notar que era muy tímida y que le costaba acercarse a conversar.

—Hola Ángela, me llamo Bella —dije dándole una sonrisa, tuve que calmar sus nervios y mandarle olas de confianza.

—Si ya lo sé, todo Forks sabe de tu llegada —dijo en tono de burla, esta chica me estaba cayendo bien.

—Y, ¿se puede saber por qué? —dije aunque ya lo sabía tenía ganas de charlar con ella.

—Porque eres nueva aquí y eres más o menos el nuevo juguete —dijo entre risas.

—Qué lindo…—dije con desgana, nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención.

Hablando un poco de todo me llego una visión. Estábamos Ángela y yo en un centro comercial con muchas bolsas cada una, riendo y pasando un buen rato. Esto estaba bien ella no se iba a alejar de mí, hace mucho que no tengo a nadie con quien a hablar.

— ¿Ángela? —dije dudosa, capas que mi don no era muy exacto, tal vez era subjetivo como el de Alice.

—Sí, dime Bella —dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a Port Ángeles conmigo el sábado? —dije nerviosa.

— ¡Claro! —dijo muy feliz, tenía tanta felicidad que empecé a mandar olas de felicidad a todo el mundo.

En la otra punta de la cafetería escuchaba los murmullos de los Cullen.

—Jasper, ¿Por qué tengo ganas de abrazar a todo el mundo? —dijo Emmett.

— ¡Es verdad! Es molesto tener esas emociones…—dijo Edward pude sentir que quería enojarse pero la felicidad lo paraba.

— ¡Chicos yo no estoy causando esto! —dijo Jasper.

— ¿Entonces quien lo hace? ¿El fantasma de la opera? —dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente.

En ese momento toco el timbre anunciando que el receso había terminado los Cullen se pararon y se fueron, todos menos Jasper cuando salía paso por mi lado.

—Ya se lo que eres, a la salida tenemos que hablar —dijo en un murmullo para que yo sola lo pudiera escuchar y siguió con su camino.

Me quede estupefacta ¿Cómo sabía que era? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Y miles de preguntas se amontonaban en mi cabeza pero una visión de lo más extraña me llego. Estábamos Jasper y yo en el bosque abrazados. ¿Eso que significaba?

Bueno tendría que esperar hasta que sucediera, pero algo en el me transmitía confianza como si fuéramos allegados, tal vez todas mis dudas se esfumaran al tener esa conversación con él…


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

Me encontraba en mi clase de historia, por una extraña razón estaba muy tranquila como si supiese que él no me haría daño alguno. Estaba leyendo sobre la independencia de Estados Unidos cuando una visión me llego…

Estaba en una casa, que rápidamente identifique como la de los Cullen, en la sala estaban Alice, Rosalie y Esme sollozando, no sé porque pero esta acción hizo que me sintiera mal como si estuviera… ¿Preocupada?

Luego de unos minutos entraron Carlisle, Emmett y Edward, este último cambio sus facciones relajadas a una llena de furia ¿Que habría leído es sus mentes que lo hizo ponerse así? Sentí la necesidad de correr hacia él y tratar de calmarlo ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Carlisle y Emmett no entendían nada, hasta que Edward habló.

—Juro que si le toco un mísero cabello yo mismo la mataré —escupió con furia.

— ¿¡Alguien, por el amor de todo lo sagrado, nos puede decir que diablos está pasando! —dijo con frustración Emmett.

—Jasper…—dijo Alice, ahí encajaron todas la piezas, era él quien faltaba en esta habitación— El… decidió hablar con… Isabella y-y… su futuro desaprecio… como si hubiera muer… muerto —dijo entre sollozos. Y la visión se terminó.

¡Esperen! yo nunca y cuando digo nunca es NUNCA he matado a otro ser vivo, ni de los animales de los cuales me alimento los mato, debe de haber otra opción yo nunca seré una asesina antes muerta.

En ese momento lo que dijo Edward se reprodujo una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza _Juro que si le toco un mísero cabello yo mismo la mataré_ por muy extraño que parezca sus palabras me causaron un terrible dolor en el corazón.

Entre pensamientos la clase de historia terminó y eso indicaba que el día escolar había terminado.

Junte mis cosas lo más lento posible y me encamine hacia la oficina principal para dejar la hoja con las firmas de todos los profesores. Al salir al estacionamiento todas las personas se habían marchado hacia sus hogares, todas menos una.

Jasper me esperaba apoyado en mi auto con los ojos cerrados y con aires de despreocupación, al sentirme abrió lentamente sus ojos, quise leer que había en su mente pero estaba pensando en Alice. Ante esto fruncí el ceño –ya que no creía que él quisiera hablar de su pareja con una desconocida y tampoco tenía idea de qué tenía que ver con lo que veníamos a conversar– y él –al ver mi expresión– me dijo que quería que me enterara las cosas hablando, me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese y nos internamos en el bosque, al estar lo más apartados del campo auditivo de todos, humanos y vampiros, se frenó y se dio la vuelta, en ese momento decidí enfrentarlo.

—Dime lo que me tengas que decir lo más rápido posible así podré estar lejos de tu presencia antes —dije cortante, aunque me molestara hablarle así a alguien lo veía necesario.

— ¿Qué sabes de las antiguas profecías Bella? —dijo el con una sonrisa ignorando lo que antes había dicho.

— ¿Me trajiste aquí para preguntarme esa estupidez? —le pregunté incrédula.

—Limítate a contestar —respondió borrando su sonrisa.

—Para serte sincera no conozco ninguna —solté sin pensarlo, pero al instante me arrepentí, o sea, ¿Que vampiro no conoce las profecías de nuestra especie? Luego recordé porque estaba aquí— Me puedes decir que tienen que ver las antiguas profecías, según tú sabes lo que soy —dije mordazmente.

—En realidad es LA PROFECIA que me dio a entender quien eras tú —hizo una pausa— ¿La quieres escuchar?

—Ok —Dije fingiendo indiferencia pero la verdad es que me había picado la curiosidad.

Antes que empezara a hablar, sentí la necesidad de extender mi escudo para que el estuviera adentro y así lo hice, un segundo después comenzó.

**Destinada a ser inmortal será**

**El elixir rojo no le llamará**

**Sus dones copiarán**

**Pero un gran dolor la invadirá**

**Descendiente de uno de los extraños**

**De ojos dorados será**

**El peor de los sacrificios hará**

**Los tres superiores la acogerán**

**Con uno se encariñará**

**Junto con él y más**

**Combatirá en la**

**Gran batalla final.**

Tras escuchar la profecía me quede estática. ¿Yo descendiente de unos de ellos? ¿Me voy a encariñar con uno de esos asesinos? Y miles de preguntas se fueron formando en mi cabeza hasta que Jasper interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Bella, ¿Cuál es el apellido de tu madre? —pregunto dulcemente.

—Whit… Whitlock —balbulcee, todavía shockeada. En su rostro se formó una enorme sonrisa y en un segundo lo tenía enfrente de mí abrazándome, este acto hizo que bajara mi escudo, le correspondí el gesto medio dudosa, pero se sentía bien… como si estuviera abrazando a un hermano. _Lo sabía ella es mi descendiente, estoy tan feliz _pensó Jasper, ya había dejado de pensar en otras cosas.

—Jasper desearía que los Cullen no se enteraran de esto —dije firme

— ¿Por qué? No me gusta ocultarles cosas, ellos son mi familia —esto último lo dije en un susurro, me hizo sentirme mal pero no podía ir gritando a los cuatro vientos quien era.

—Jasper te entiendo, pronto le diremos toda la verdad, pero por ahora queda esto entre tú y yo, nadie puede enterarse que soy tu…—si mis cuentas no me fallaban el seria mi tatarabuelo, en el momento que iba a completar mi frase un ruido hizo que me ponga alerta y expandí mi escudo.

Fijamos nuestra vista en la dirección donde procedía aquel ruido, Luego nos llegó el aroma de un vampiro.

Después de unos segundos apareció un muchacho de unos 17 años, cabellos cortos y marrones, alto, un poco menos musculoso que Jasper y demás está decir que llevaba las facciones perfectas que todos teníamos.

—Hola yo soy…


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

* * *

—Hola yo soy Ben, mucho gusto —se presentó con una sonrisa, en ese momento fije mi vista en sus ojos eran dorados, no había peligro.

—Mucho gusto Ben, nosotros somos Bella y Jasper —dije con una sonrisa, Jasper asintió en modo de saludo, era muy obvio que le tenía cierta desconfianza al recién llegado.

—Discúlpame por ser tan directo pero piensas estar aquí de paso o te vas a quedar —dijo Jasper con su tono de voz calmado que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Al principio pensé en estar de paso, pero hay algo en este lugar que me atrae —dijo mirando a la nada.

—Perdón por preguntar, pero, ¿Qué edad tienes? —le pregunté curiosa.

—Tienen que dejar de disculparse cada vez que me pregunten algo —dijo entre risas. Y yo baje la cabeza apenada— Tengo en total desde que nací 87 años —termino con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tienes donde quedarte? —le pregunte directamente, había algo en él que me decía que era de confianza.

—Como dije antes solo tenía pensado estar de paso… así que no —dijo un tanto sorprendido por mi pregunta. ¡Genial! Ya había encontrado alguien con quien convivir.

—Mira Ben tú me caes muy bien así que, ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? —dije un tanto emocionada, siempre estuve sola y ahora con Jasper y Ben no pasaría lo mismo— Por favor —le rogué haciendo puchero.

Jasper empezó a reírse a carcajadas y desvíe mi mirada de Ben para posarla en él y fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? —le pregunté un poco enojada.

—Solo me recordaste a una persona —dijo ya más calmado, en su mente se venía la imagen de Alice haciendo lo mismo y sinceramente era muy cómico la comparación.

—Bueno, pero no te rías de mí, no me gusta —le regañé y dirigí mi mirada nuevamente hacia Ben— Entonces, ¿aceptas?

— ¡Sí! Muchísimas gracias me ahorras un problema —dijo muy feliz.

Empezamos a hablar trivialidades, nos contó que era de Sudamérica, no conoció a quien lo había convertido, me sentí aliviada al saber que no era la única que le había pasado eso, tenía dos hermanos pero se separaron porque él no le gustaba la forma de alimentarse de ellos. Todo iba bien hasta que mi don se activó de nuevo ¡Dios! ¡Si sigo así iba a tener todos los dones existentes y pasar miles de veces la transformación!

—Jasper…—Susurre ya sintiendo un leve dolor— está pasando.

Al decir eso Jasper me vio con ojos abiertos como platos la última visita a la casa de los Cullen se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, no era una escena muy linda de observar.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? —me preguntó muy preocupado.

—Ya ha empezado, no hay nada que hacer, pero nada más te pido no te vayas —susurre asustada ahora que tenía familia no quería que se alejara de mí.

Luego el verdadero dolor llego, el fuego recorría todo mi ser, trate de no gritar no moverme no hacer nada no quería que Jasper y Ben tuvieran un mal rato. El don llego pero no pude distinguir cual era, los sentía en un lugar específico del cuerpo casi siempre transcurrían en mi cabeza pero este fue diferente lo sentí en todo mi cuerpo. Me rendí después de un rato a descubrir cuál era el don.

Después de horas, minutos, segundos el fuego se fue extinguiendo, una sonrisa se posó en mis labios el don ya había sido copiado. Empecé a escuchar voces.

—Jasper, ¿Estás loco o qué? Toda la familia buscándote pensando lo peor y llegas aquí diciendo que estabas hablando con _esa _y encima tienes el descaro de traerla aquí —dijo esa voz que tanto conocía, Rosalie. No tenía que tener el don de Jasper para saber que estaba realmente furiosa.

La reacción de Jasper es muy reprochable, justo a su casa tenía que traerme después de haberlos tratado horrible, simplemente le pedí que no me dejara no que me trajera aquí.

—Mira Rosalie, Bella para mí es muy importante así que se van a tener que ir acostumbrando a su presencia —dijo muy serio.

Ese era el momento de intervenir no podía ser tan egoísta y dejar que Jasper discutiera con su familia. Lentamente abrí los ojos ellos siguieron hablando, bueno más bien gritándose mientras yo me sentaba en el sillón, no se dieron cuenta de que había despertado. Me quede mirándolos mientras discutían y una voz aterciopelada me saco de mi adormecimiento.

—Ya despertaste —dijo frío y distante, esta forma de decirme las cosas me estaba afectando bastante y no entendía por qué. Sentí mis ojos picar y desvíe la mirada de mi reciente familiar para ver el rostro de aquella voz.

—Lo siento —dije en un susurro pero sabiendo que los tres pudieron escucharme, sentí algo caer por mi mejilla, no me extrañe a que esto pasara ya me había pasado algunas veces, cuando me fui de mi casa y cuando Charlie y Renée murieron, estaba llorando pero no lagrimas comunes como las de los humanos, lloraba sangre.

La estancia se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que sentí que me envolvían en un abrazo sabía muy bien que no era Jasper, me sentía segura, feliz… ¿Completa?, después de limpiar los rastros que las lágrimas carmesí dejaron en mi rostro, levante la mirada y ahí estaba Edward mirándome con un sentimiento que no pude descifrar.

—Por favor no discutan por mi culpa —Dije con voz rota— Jasper es hora de que me valla a mi casa.

—Bella, yo voy…—Dijo pero le corte.

—No Jasper, aquí está tu familia, encima me voy a mi casa nada mas no creo que te entretengas mientras yo descanso —dije con una sonrisa.

—Disculpen por mi actitud de hoy, pero todavía no se pueden enterar de algunas cosas —dije mirando a Edward. Rompí nuestro abrazo y al segundo me sentí incomoda— Jasper, ¿Dónde está Ben? No lo veo por aquí.

—Está en tu casa —dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunté al notar la expresión que adornaba su rostro.

—Sí, está todo bien —dijo pero ni él se la creía.

— ¡Ok! ¡Pero avísale a tu cara entonces! —le dije para romper el ambiente tenso que nos rodeaba— Nos vemos mañana Cullen.

Salí de su casa y me fui lentamente hacia la mía preguntándome si en este pequeño pueblo pude haber encontrado lo que siempre me ha faltado…

Una familia…


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_**Mi única esperanza**_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

* * *

**Edward POV**

Otro monótono día de mi no-vida, me encuentro en mi prado, mi lugar secreto no tan secreto ya que toda mi familia sabe de su existencia vengo aquí muy a menudo, trato por todos los medios de salir de la burbuja de amor que me rodea, vivir con 6 vampiros felizmente emparejados es algo difícil de llevar ya que por desgracia o por suerte no encontré mi alma gemela, ya han pasado casi 100 años desde mi transformación y poco a poco voy perdiendo la esperanza de poder encontrar a aquella persona que me haga sentirme completo, feliz. No quiero decir que estando con mi familia estoy infeliz, nada más siento que todavía no estoy completo como si me faltara algo.

Mire la hora, eran las 6:50 a.m. supongo que ya deben de haber terminado con sus _cosas_, solo con pensarlo me estremecí. Corrí hacia mi casa, entre y allí estaban mis hermanos Jasper y Alice, estos eran los que más se contenían a mostrar su amor conmigo alrededor por un lado me sentía agradecido pero por el otro me sentía culpable, ellos no tenían que dejar de amarse de esa manera nada más por no querer hacerme sentir mal.

—Hola, ¿Emmett y Rosalie? —les pregunté a mis hermanos.

—Ya bajan —dijo Alice y en un minuto estaban abajo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, sentí, aunque fuera imposible, unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Y estas incrementaron más aun cuando en sus mentes se reproducían sus "actos". Ante mi cara de repulsión rompieron en carcajadas.

—Lamento interrumpir la sesión "Riamos a costa de Edward" pero tenemos que ir al instituto —dije sarcástico.

Los cinco nos subimos en mi amado volvo y partimos rumbo al instituto. El camino paso entre bromas de Emmett hacia mi persona.

Aparcamos en nuestro lugar de siempre y como siempre se nos quedaron mirando ¿Es que no se acostumbraban a estar con nosotros? Pasamos delante de un Audi último modelo, eso nos asombró a todos ya que aquí no habían autos así. Leí en sus mentes que pertenecía a la nueva alumna que ingresaría hoy al instituto. Los alumnos pensaban que teníamos parecido por su piel pálida aunque aquí todos eran así. No le di importancia y seguimos hacia nuestras respectivas clases.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, en mis casi 100 años de esta no-vida había ido a decenas de institutos, ya no había nada que no supiera con anterioridad. Era hora del receso, nos encontramos en la puerta de la cafetería y entramos. Como era de esperarse cuando entramos los humanos se callaron y luego empezaron a susurrar. Fuimos a comprar nuestro "almuerzo" y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa.

Platicamos como siempre de cosas sin importancia hasta que el sonido de un corazón se venía acercándose a nuestra mesa.

—Hola, soy Bella —dijo con una sonrisa, nosotros nos quedamos sorprendidos ya que ningún humano se acercaba a hablarnos y aún más porque Alice no lo había visto venir.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo cortante Rosalie, si antes estábamos sorprendidos ahora estábamos estupefactos, hace menos de un minuto teníamos a una humana y ahora a una vampiro, supongo que ese sería su don, mi hermanos me bombardeaban con preguntas mentales pero no le preste la más mínima atención. Su dulce voz no saco de nuestro aturdimiento.

—Bueno nada más quería acercarme para poder discutir sobre el tema del territorio no quiero problemas —dijo en una velocidad demasiada rápida para que un humano la escucharan.

Nos quedamos mirándola por alrededor de un minuto sin saber que decir hasta que de nuevo hablo.

—Bueno cuando se dignen a reaccionar me avisan y hablamos —dijo y dio media vuelta y se marchó, la seguimos con la mirada hasta que salió de la cafetería.

—Eso fue raro —dijo Emmett.

—Raro es quedarse corto, ¿Como hizo para hacernos creer que era una humana? —dijo Rosalie.

—Ese debe de ser su don, pero lo que más me asombra es que Alice no la pudo ver —dije pensativo.

—Bueno chicos, seguramente no tomo la decisión hasta estar aquí —dijo calmado Jasper y nos marchamos a nuestras clases, estuvimos esperando hasta que terminaran las clases. Una vez en el estacionamiento los 5 la esperamos al lado de su auto con cara de pocos amigos, claro todos menos Alice y Jasper. La vimos salir y esta se encamino hacia nosotros.

Nos preguntó si íbamos a hablar y Jasper le respondió que en nuestra casa. Nos subimos a mi auto y ella nos siguió. Llegamos y se quedó contemplando nuestra casa. Nuestra madre nos saludó y nos preguntó por Bella, ella se presentó y le dio la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto en mi vida. Llamamos a Carlisle y este bajo y Bella se presentó.

—Hola, mucho gusto, soy Bella. Quería hablar sobre el tema del territorio no quiero causar ningún problema para su…—pudimos notar la duda en decirnos aquelarre o familia pero se decidió por familia.

Carlisle le dijo que no había ningún problema con nosotros y le advirtió que no se acercara al límite y las consecuencias que podrían causar si pasaba.

En un minuto su rostro pacifico cambio a uno de dolor y frustración.

— ¿Alguien de aquí tiene algún don? —preguntó entre dientes.

—Y eso a ti que te importa —le respondió muy molesta Rosalie.

—¡Rosalie! —le reprendió Esme— Si cariño, Alice, Jasper y Edward tienen dones.

Se paró tratando de irse pero sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo. Nos quedamos atónitos. El primero que reacciono fue Carlisle y fue a su lado empezó a chillar del dolor eso me hizo acordarme cuando me trasformaron.

Estuvimos viéndola agonizar sin poder hacer nada pero los _¿Qué le pasa?_ Mentales de mi familia no paraban. Después de tres horas abrió lentamente los ojos los primero que hizo fue ver la hora. Se sentó en el sillón mirándonos, mi familia y yo estábamos más que confundidos por aquella acción, en un pestañeo no estaba más en la estancia, todos nos quedamos en estado de shock durante unos momentos pero decidimos no seguirla.

— ¡Si esa chica entra en un concurso de raras sin dudas ganaría el primer lugar! —dijo el siempre ubicado Emmett, nótese el sarcasmo.

— ¡Emmett! —le reprendió Esme y el susodicho bajo la cabeza apenado.

—Pero Esme tienes que reconocerlo esa niña es extraña —dijo Rosalie.

—¡Basta! Niños no quiero volver a escuchar tales cosas de Bella. ¿Entendido? —dijo mirándonos a todos de forma autoritaria.

—Sí, Esme —dijimos todos al unísono.

Después de esa plática todos nos esparcimos en la casa, me dirigí a mi piano y empecé a tocar "Claro de Luna" de Debussy. Luego sin yo pedirlo la cara de la misteriosa Bella apareció en mi mente, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por las emociones y toque, cuando termine abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a una Esme recargada en la puerta.

—Es la canción más hermosa que escuche, mi niño —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que nunca caerían.

—Supongo que me deje llevar por las emociones —dije restándole importancia.

Luego seguí tocando hasta que amaneció, me duche y me cambie con lo que Alice me había dejado arriba de mi cama, irónico ya que no dormíamos pero era uno de los tantos caprichos de Alice. Baje a la sala y ahí estaban mis hermanos.

—Edward hemos pensado en hablar con Isabella —dijo Jasper calmado, algo me decía que él estaba tramando algo pero no le di importancia.

—Ok, antes de entrar al instituto hablaremos con ella —dije.

Nos subimos todos a mi volvo y partimos rumbo al instituto, al llegar notamos que Bella no había llegado aún y la esperamos en nuestro auto.

—Esto me parece totalmente absurdo e innecesario —dijo Rosalie.

—Vamos Rose, siento tus emociones y sé que sientes curiosidad por ella así que no pongas más trabas en el camino por favor —dijo Jasper.

Después de que Jasper dijo eso Rose se dejó de quejar, esperamos 5 minutos más y Bella apareció en el estacionamiento.

Nos dirigimos hacia ella, con Emmett encabezándonos ya que su curiosidad pasaba la nuestra, sentimos repudio, odio y mucho enojo pero no le dimos la más mínima importancia, supongo que sus emociones eran tan fuertes que Jasper las estaba mandando hacia nosotros. Seguimos nuestro camino pero algo nos detuvo. Tratamos de romper esa pared imaginaria pero no pudimos. Entonces todos nos pusimos a pensar maneras de pasar ese tipo de fortaleza que la envolvía hasta que luego de unos minutos ella hablo.

— ¿Alice por qué no le dices que aunque piensen mil formas de acercarse no va a funcionar ninguna? —dijo con una sonrisa auto-suficiente.

—¿Cómo sabes que Alice nos diría si va a funcionar o no? —dijo Rosalie, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Porque puede ver el futuro —_Si aunque son muy subjetivas_, pensé— Aunque sus visiones sean muy subjetivas —¿Pero cómo demonios pudo saber eso?—Aunque también se lo podrías decir tu Edward —se giró para verme la cara— Tú puedes leerlo en su mente y sabes que ningún plan va a funcionar y Jasper, ¿Puedes tratar de calmar a tus hermanos? Tantas emociones juntas marean no sé cómo puedes soportarlo—Dijo, dio la media vuelta y se fue a sus respectivas clases.

Nos quedamos un rato shockeados, pero luego decidimos ir a nuestras clases, de más está decir que como siempre estas fueron muy aburridas, nos encaminamos hacia la cafetería y fuimos a hacer la fila para recoger nuestros "alimentos", nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa y comenzamos una charla monótona. Luego de un tiempo, sentimos grandes olas de felicidad.

—Jasper, ¿Por qué tengo ganas de abrazar a todo el mundo? —preguntó Emmett.

—¡Es verdad! Es molesto tener esas emociones —dije, queriéndome sentir enojado pero la felicidad me paraba.

—¡Chicos, yo no estoy causando esto! —dijo exasperado Jasper.

—¿Entonces quien lo hace? ¿El fantasma de la opera? —preguntó Rosalie sarcásticamente.

Toco el timbre y fuimos a nuestras clases, español fue realmente tedioso ya que yo sabía más que la misma profesora, cuando eres un ser inmortal que no puede dormir con algo te tienes que entretener.

El timbre, que anunciaba el final de la jornada estudiantil, sonó. Salí del aula con Emmett y nos encaminamos con paso despreocupado a nuestro auto, fuimos los primero en llegar así que esperamos a los chicos apoyados en el baúl. Después de unos pocos minutos vimos a nuestros hermanos, al llegar al lado nuestro Jasper habló.

—Creo que me quedare a hablar con Isabella —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Bueno, yo me quedo contigo —dijo una entusiasmada Alice.

—Si no te importa amor, quiero hablar a solas con ella —dijo él.

—¿Por qué no quieres que valla? —dijo haciendo la cara del gato con botas de Shrek.

—Me parece que es mejor que valla yo solo porque pude sentir que la intimidábamos al ir todos juntos tal vez si voy solo pueda hablar con ella —dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Ok amor, confío en ti, pero si algo sucede no llamarnos —le dijo.

—No creo que sea necesario ya que tú lo verías —le dio un beso no apto para menores de edad— Nos vemos luego chicos.

Nos despedimos todos de él y nos encaminamos a nuestra casa. En ella nos estaba esperando Esme con esa sonrisa maternal que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Hola, chicos —nos saludó antes de venirnos a abrazar a cada uno— ¿Y Jasper?

—Se quedó en el instituto a ver si podía hablar con la chica ra…—comenzó a decir Emmett pero al ver la cara de reprobación de Esme se corrigió— Swan.

—Ok, ¿Puedes ir tú con Edward a recoger a su padre? —_¿Por qué tendríamos que ir a buscar a Carlisle? ¿Y su mercedes?,_ pensé y como si hubiese leído mi mente dijo— Un colega de su padre se lo pidió prestado para llevar a su hija a su casamiento y como saben su padre no pudo decirle que no.

Sin decir más Emmett y yo nos volvimos amontar a mi volvo para ir a recoger a nuestro padre. Al llegar, nos estacionamos y entramos, nos dirigimos al escritorio de su secretaria para que nos dejase pasar.

—Hola somos Edward y Emmett, y somos los hijos de doctor Cullen. ¿Podríamos pasar? —le pregunté mirándola directamente a los ojos, sus pensamientos empezaron a ser incoherentes y maldije la hora que decidí hablar yo.

—S–si… pueden pasar—contestó después de un rato.

—Ok, gracias…

—Sophie —respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa coqueta, sinceramente odio que hagan eso.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina de nuestro padre, de mas esta decir que Emmett no paro de reírse de mi cara de asco, ¡Pero quien no pondría cara de asco al ver una fantasía en la que estas involucrado!

Entramos a la oficina de Carlisle y allí se encontraba leyendo unos expedientes, nos pidió un momento para terminar. Luego de que terminara salimos de su oficina y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa.

Al estacionar en el garaje y entramos en la casa en la sala estaban Esme, Rosalie y Alice sollozando, esta última tenia los pensamientos muy enredados. _¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no lo puedo ver?... Sabía que no lo tenía que dejar solo con Isabella… Me niego a pensar que Jasper está… está muerto. _Esto último me saco de mis casillas.

—Juro que si le toco un mísero cabello yo mismo la mataré —escupí con furia.

—¿¡Alguien, por el amor de todo lo sagrado, nos puede decir que diablos está pasando! —preguntó con frustración Emmett.

—Jasper…—dijo Alice, ahí le encajaron todas la piezas— El… decidió hablar con… Isabella y-y… su futuro desaprecio… como si hubiera muer… muerto —contestó entre sollozos.

—Tranquila Alice, vas a ver Jasper está bien —trato de tranquilizarla Carlisle— Será mejor que esperemos un rato si no aparece entonces iremos a buscarlo.

Entre la espera le llego a Alice una visión…

_Estaban es un bosque y Jasper estaba abrazando a Bella, unas ganas impresionantes de romper ese abrazo me llenaron ¿Qué me está pasando?, en eso ella habló._

—_Jasper desearía que los Cullen no se enteraran de esto —dijo con firmeza, ¿Qué era __eso__ que ella no quería que nos enteráramos?_

—_¿Por qué? No me gusta ocultarles cosas ellos son mi familia—esto último lo dijo en un susurro._

—_Jasper te entiendo, pronto le diremos toda la verdad pero por ahora queda esto entre tú y yo, nadie puede enterarse que soy tu…_

Y ahí termino su visión ¿Qué era Bella de Jasper? ¿Por qué no quería que no enteráramos? ¿Por qué me duele pensar que ella esta con Jasper? Y miles de pregunta se acumulaban en mi cabeza.

—¿Que viste Alice? —pregunto ya más calmada Esme.

—Vi a Jasper y a Isabella abrazados en el bosque —respondió susurrando, todavía no podía procesar del todo la visión— Carlisle me sentiría mejor si podemos y a buscarlo —dijo firmemente.

Luego de discutirlo, todos excepto Rosalie y yo salieron a buscarla. Yo estaba todavía con rabia por la visión y todavía no tenía ganas de verlo y Rose alegó que con cuatro vampiros buscándolo iban a estar bien, pero yo sabía que se había quedado por si volvía, poder decirle todas las cosas en la cara sin reclamos.

Después de una hora de haberlo ido a buscar, Jasper apareció con Bella en sus brazos totalmente inmóvil. Tuve que reprimir el impulso de ir a él y preguntarle por qué Bella estaba en ese estado. Después de depositarla en el sillón de la sala se volvió a nosotros.

—Perdón por tardar pero me quede hablando con Bella y también por tráela aquí pero no sabía dónde ir —dijo un poco nervioso.

—Jasper, ¿Estás loco o qué? Toda la familia buscándote pensando lo peor y llegas aquí diciendo que estabas hablando con _esa _y encima tienes el descaro de traerla aquí —dijo Rose, fulminándole con la mirada. Yo por mi parte estaba fuera de su pelea, todavía sentía un poco de rabia hacia él pero no por las razones que Rosalie le había tirado en cara sino por la visión.

—Mira Rosalie, Bella para mí es muy importante así que se van a tener que ir acostumbrando a su presencia —dijo muy serio.

Siguieron discutiendo pero no le preste atención alguna, toda mi atención estaba en la chica que estaba recostada en el sillón. Pude ver que lentamente abría los ojos y se sentaba.

—Ya despertaste —mi tono salió más frío y distante de lo que hubiese querido pero ya no podía hacer nada.

—Lo siento —susurró luego de girarse para mirarme, de sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas carmesí y yo me quedé sumamente sorprendido. La discusión paró al ver esa acción, un impulso hizo que corriera a su lado y la abrazase. Al tenerla en mis brazos sentí felicidad, me sentí completo como si ella fuera lo que tanto me hacía falta, me quede mirándola con adoración. Después de un rato limpio los rastros de sus lágrimas levanto la mirada hacia mí se quedó mirándome un momento y habló.

—Por favor, no discutan por mi culpa —dijo con voz quebrada— Jasper es hora de que me valla a mi casa.

—Bella yo voy…—empezó mi hermano pero ella le cortó.

—No Jasper, aquí está tu familia, encima me voy a mi casa nada mas no creo que te entretengas mientras yo descanso —le sonrió. Yo sinceramente estaba perdido, nosotros no podíamos descansar, seguramente lo dijo en sentido figurado.

—Disculpen por mi actitud de hoy, pero todavía no se pueden enterar de algunas cosas —se disculpó mirándome fijamente. Rompió nuestro abrazo y al segundo me sentí incompleto— Jasper, ¿Dónde está Ben? No lo veo por aquí. —y sentí otra oleada de rabia.

—Está en tu casa —respondió él con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó un tanto preocupada.

—Sí, está todo bien —respondió pero todos en la estancia sabíamos que era una mentira.

—¡Ok! ¡Pero avísale a tu cara entonces! —dijo riéndose, y archive ese sonido como el más bello en la tierra— Nos vemos mañana Cullen.

Y sin decir más salió de la casa con paso humano, nos quedamos un rato mirando cómo se iba hasta que su silueta se perdía en el bosque, agarre mi celular y llame a Carlisle, en menos de 5 minutos todos estuvieron aquí con una cara que mezclaba la alegría y el enojo.

Entonces supe que esta iba a ser una larga noche…


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Camine lentamente hacia mi casa, recordando todo lo sucedido en nada más de dos días, llegue aquí sola sin ninguna esperanza de ser feliz, de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mis sentimientos y pensamientos, de sentirme completa. En eso llegan los Cullen dándome una pequeña esperanza de poder sentirme por una vez en mi existencia querida, pero mis miedos me paraban _¿Y si no me aceptaban? ¿Si al enterarse quien soy me traicionan? ¿Y si en realidad todo fue una vil mentira?_ Y millones de preguntas me atormentaban.

Sin darme cuanta estaba en la entrada de mi casa y sentí la presencia de otro vampiro pero rápidamente lo identifique como Ben, entre y mi nuevo compañero de residencia estaba en mi sofá viendo la televisión. Al sentirme ahí levanto la mirada y me regalo una sonrisa pero pude ver en sus ojos una pizca de preocupación. Recordé que no sabía cuál don ahora poseía y una gran curiosidad me abarco y tuve que preguntarle.

—Hola, Ben —me senté a su lado.

—Hola, Bella —respondió girándose para verme a la cara.

—Ben… me preguntaba si podías decirme cuál es tu don—pregunté agachando la cabeza, él se sorprendió, supongo que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—Claro Bella —dijo ya recobrando la postura— Puedo controlar los elementos —dijo restándole importancia pero a mí me sorprendió mucho así que ahora podía controlar los elementos eso sí que era fascinante.

—¿Enserio? Ese don es muy interesante y dime la tierra, el agua y el viento no se pueden crear pero ¿Puedes crear el fuego? —le pregunté con mucha curiosidad, poder crear fuego sería muy práctico.

—Por suerte no —contestó con una sonrisa y sinceramente no entendí por qué dijo eso, mi cara tuvo que haber mostrado la confusión que albergaba ya que continuo— Ponte a pensar un poco si yo pudiera crear es fuego este saldría de mi cuerpo —me explico pero todavía no podía entenderlo del todo y continuo— Quedaría reducido en cenizas si pasara eso —terminó con una voz cansada y ahí entendí todo. Creo que tiene un buen punto aunque si alguien pudiera crearlo sería inmune a el fuego entonces seria indestructible ni los mismísimos Vulturi podrían pararlo, lo vampiros tienden a querer ser superiores a los demás y si alguno tuviera ese don no dudaría que empezaría un guerra entre los reyes de nuestra especie, ante tal pensamiento me estremecí.

—¿Cuál es tu don? —me preguntó Ben sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, me debatí en si decirle o no de mis dos dones pero preferí que todavía quedara en secreto mi espejo.

—Tengo un escudo tanto mental como físico —le respondí quitándole importancia tal y como él lo hizo.

—Wow ese es un muy buen don —dijo dándome una sonrisa que pronto le correspondí.

—Mira quien lo dice —contesté con burla—. Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Te controlas bien entre los humanos? —tal vez querría ir al instituto yo podría decir que era mi hermano y llego después de mi porque tenía que resolver problemas en nuestro antiguo instituto.

—En realidad, todavía me llama la sangre de los humanos pero no es nada que no pueda soportar, ¿Por qué la pregunta? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡Oh! Es que pensé que te gustaría ir al instituto con nosotros —respondí avergonzada.

—¿Nosotros? —dijo con duda

—Claro, con Jasper y con sus hermanos, y obviamente conmigo —le respondí como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años.

—¡Claro! Me había olvidado de Jasper —dijo apenado.

—No te preocupes lo tengo todo planeado tú te harás pasar por mi hermano mellizo y llegaste unos días después de mí por problemas personales, si llegas a hacer algún cambio te pido por favor que me lo hagas saber no queremos que alguien sospechase. —terminé con una verdadera sonrisa.

—¿Me estás hablando enserio? Me encantaría ir, en este momento voy a ir a cazar no quiero descontrolarme en mi primer día de clase, ¿No? —dijo guiñándome el ojo.

—¡Por cierto! Trata de volver temprano así vamos a inscribirte —grite lo último aun sabiendo que me escucharía.

—¡Claro nos vemos en unas horas!

Me reí un rato y me dio ganas de probar mi nuevo don. Me interne en el bosque y busque algún lugar lo más alejado posible, me encontré en un hermoso prado y decidí que era el lugar indicado para practicar. Decidí probar con el agua y cerré los ojos, me concentré y la llame, pedí que hiciera una bola de agua en mi mano lentamente abrí mis ojos y en efecto la bola de agua estaba flotando sobre mi mano derecha, eso era bueno el agua ya la podía controlar. Hice mismo procedimiento con la tierra y con el viento pero claro pidiendo diferentes cosas, cuando invoque a la tierra pedí que hubiera un leve temblor me costó un buen rato pero lo logré y en el viento pedí una ráfaga ligera pero me descontrolé un poco y tiré uno o dos árboles por tanta fuerza que provoqué.

Solo me quedaba probar el fuego pero ven me había dicho que no podía crearlo, un presentimientome hizo querer intentarlo, pensé en cosas que trasmitieran calor _Fuego. Volcán. Lava _sentí un calor recorrerme todo el cuerpo pero eso no me causaba dolor sino un poco de incomodidad pero nada muy grave pedí lo mismo que con el agua con la mínima diferencia que ahora pedía fuego. Me sentí estúpida al pensar que podía crearlo ya que Ben me había dicho que el solo lo podía controlar. Abrí los ojos y para mi total sorpresa la bola de fuego estaba flotando en mi palma izquierda. Me la quede mirando un tiempo y pedí que desapareciera y eso sucedió.

Me sentía muy sorprendida, ¿cómo había podido crearla? Necesité contarle a alguien lo ocurrido y un nombre me vino a la cabeza… _Jasper._

Corrí a toda velocidad a mi casa a buscar mi móvil mire la hora y eran las cinco de la madrugada, me pregunte si le molestaría mi llamada pero al segundo me sentí idiota, él estaría en su casa haciendo cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo para poder ingresar a instituto. Marqué su número y al primer tono me contesto.

—Bella, ¿sucedió algo? —fue lo primero que dijo, evidentemente preocupado.

—Tranquilo Jazz, no me sucede nada es que estaba practicando mi nue…—Y en ese momento dejé de hablar abruptamente— ¿Hay alguien que pueda escucharme?

—Estábamos teniendo una reunión familiar en este preciso momento. —dijo un nervioso, _¡Idiota!_ Me gritaba mentalmente.

—¡Oh! ¡Yo y mi bocota! Bueno, aprovechando la oportunidad quería pedir perdón por el mal momento que les hice pasar, sinceramente no quería causar tanto revuelo es solo que es… complicado —dije suspirando— Espero que puedan perdonarme, pero supongo que será mejor hablarlo mañana personalmente. Jasper cuando estés desocupado necesitaría que pases por mi casa un rato.

—Claro, Bella, cuando me desocupe estaré por ahí.

—Ok, nos vemos dentro de un rato, por cierto Alice si Jasper desaparece de tus visiones no te alarmes — le avisé, no quería que pasen la misma situación que hace horas atrás pasaron.

Se escuchó un seco _¡está bien! _Nos despedimos y cortamos la conversación pasaron unos 15 minutos y me estaba estresando, me levante y me dirigí hacia mi cocina y me hice un té de tilo, ya se soy rara pero así soy, con mi té me senté en mi cómodo sofá y trate de pensar en alguna hipótesis del porque podía crear el fuego y por qué no me hizo daño alguno. Tan ensimismada estaba que no sentí la presencia de Jasper hasta que habló.

—¿Estas tomando un te? —dijo con incredulidad.

—_Abue…_—dije para fastidiarlo un rato— Me sorprende que te sorprenda eso, sabemos los dos que no soy para nada "normal"…—termine con una pequeña risa.

—Ok, se me había pasado eso… Ahora sí, ¿Por qué necesitabas hablar conmigo? —pregunto curioso.

—Bueno, habrás notado que copie el don de Ben —dije con un poco de burla pero el simplemente se limitó a asentir— Él tiene el don de controlar los elementos—me miró con sorpresa—. Bueno, cuando él se fue de caza yo fui al bosque a practicar y allí yo controle el agua, el viento y la tierra, ¿Quieres ver? —pregunté, me era mucho más fácil mostrarlas que decirlas.

Salimos y nos internamos en el bosque. Me pregunte cual elemento debería mostrarle primero. Decidí controlar la tierra así que pedí un leve temblor y así fue. Luego, decidí mostrarle el viento y una fuerte ráfaga hizo acto de presencia. A lo último levante mi mano derecha y pedí una esfera de agua y poco a poco las gotas que iban cayendo se fueron amontonando en mi mano, era todo un espectáculo maravilloso para ver pero ahí entraba mi problema.

—Bella eso fue asombroso, pero sigo sin poder entender lo que tanto te preocupa.

—Jasper te acabo de mostrar 3 elementos, falta uno y ese es…

—El fuego —término por mí.

—El problema Jasper es que el fuego yo no lo controlo si no que lo creo —dije en un susurro pero sé que él me escucho, se quedó en shock durante dos minutos pero luego recobro las postura. Supuse que sería mejor mostrárselo y eso hice pensé en el fuego y apareció.

—Bella…Sinceramente no sé qué decirte. Perdón por no poder ayudarte en esto.

—En realidad, nada más quería que decírselo a alguien —le respondí con una sonrisa conciliadora— Me olvidaba hoy entra Ben al instituto, se va a ser pasar por mi mellizo —mire mi reloj y eran 6:50 a.m.— Creo que va ser mejor que te vallas, nos vemos a en instituto— me despedí, gire y corrí a toda velocidad hacia mi casa.

En ella estaba Ben esperándome, le dije que me esperara y corrí hacia mi habitación me di una ducha rápida y me cambié, baje y Ben ya estaba cambiado con una mochila que le había dejado en su habitación. Partimos hacía en instituto, al llegar nos dirigimos a la oficina principal, contamos toda la historia inventada y nadie pareció sospechar, se inscribió y salimos.

El estacionamiento estaba lleno, estábamos hablando temas sin importancia hasta que una brisa nos golpeó en la cara, los ojos de Ben se pusieron totalmente negros y empezó a gruñir levemente en sus ojos podía ver la sed que le provocaba esa persona.

Seguí su mirada y al instante me petrifique, no podía creer que su sangre le llamara, simplemente no podía…

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Aca otro capitulo... Para las que lean **_'Todos Tienen Secretos'_** quiero decirles que estoy escribiendo el proximo capítulo, sé que lo tendría que escribir mi hermana pero ha decidido leer el último libro de HP porque le dije que sinceramente lo debía leer si quería entender o dar a entender la trama, a demas si se basaba en las peliculas no podria seguir escribiendo hasta que no salga la segunda parte.**

**Espero que estén super bien..**

**Las quiere**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

_**"Deja que tu sonrisa cambie el mundo, pero no dejes que el mundo cambie tu sonrisa"**_


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

* * *

Allí estaba ella con su postura despreocupada hablando con Jessica en el estacionamiento sin siquiera imaginar que su sangre llamaba a un vampiro, ella era la mejor persona humana que jamás conocí, tan agradable, yo no podía dejar que eso pasara, yo tenía que evitar que sucediera. Tenía que evitar que Ben tomara la sangre de Ángela.

Trate de llamar la atención de Ben pero todo era inútil su instinto salvaje lo estaba dominando y yo no podía hacer nada para ahuyentarlo. Una idea me vino a la mente y al instante una fuerte brisa hizo acto de presencia, rogaba al cielo que esto funcionara pero Ben no le dio ni la más mínima importancia. Sus ojos color carbón se mostraba calculadores, no tenía que tener el don de Edward para saber que estaba trazando miles de planes para llegar a ella, si perder las esperanzas trate de hablarle de nuevo.

—¡Vamos Ben! Tú no eres un asesino, acuérdate por qué abandonaste a tus hermanos —Le decia pero parecía que no me escuchaba, tenía que cambiar de estrategia tal vez si le hablaba de la vida que quería robar recapacitara— Se llama Ángela Weber, tiene 17 años y es el mejor ser humano que podrías cruzarte.

En ese momento Ángela se dio vuelta y me miro me regalo una sonrisa y yo si hubiera estado en una mejor situación se la hubiera correspondido, pero simplemente en este momento no podía. Desvío la mirada de la mía y sus ojos observaron a mi "hermano" y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto algo extraño sucedió. Ella le regalo un sonrisa llena de un sentimiento que no pude entender y él relajo su postura de ataque, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron aclarando hasta quedar de un color ambar pero lo que más me sorprendió es que le devolvió la sonrisa con el mismo sentimiento _¿Cómo se puede pasar de querer matar a alguien a sonreírle con… ternura?_ Pensé.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunte un tanto avergonzada, no quería ser yo quien rompiera tal lazo pero mis nervios iban a estallar. Juro que si hubiera sido humana me habría muerto de un paro cardiaco_._

—Supongo que si… Discúlpame por el mal rato que te hice pasar hasta mi don se descontrolo un poco —termino con una risa, pero yo estaba nerviosa se había dado cuenta tendría que haber sido más cuidadosa, pero como dicen _Lo hecho, hecho esta._

—¿Te crees en condiciones de entrar a la clase?, a mí no me importaría en lo más mínimo que no lo hicieras, es tu decisión —le sonreí, él lo pensó un poco pero decidió entrar. Nos encaminamos hacia nuestras respectivas clases.

Como es de esperarse en mis clases me aburrí y mucho así que deje que mi mente divague sobre lo ocurrido en el estacionamiento, Ben estaba muy decidido a atacar pero al verla a los ojos se tranquilizó _¿Qué vio en ellos? _Me pregunté. Se miraban tal y como Jasper lo hacía con Alice… ¿eso quiere decir que Ben se enamoró de Ángela, una… humana? No tengo nada en contra de su futura relación, pero eso podría causar consecuencias graves, si los Vulturi se enteraran…

El sonido del timbre me saco de mis ensoñaciones, era tiempo de ir a la cafetería. Me levante de mi lugar y cargue todas mis cosas. Al llegar a la cafetería lo primero que hice fue ver si Ben había entrado pero todavía no lo había hecho, me forme en la fila para comprar el almuerzo. Decidí comprarme una ensalada y una _Coca-Cola_, pague y me dirigí a la mesa donde me había sentado últimamente. Me pregunte si los Cullen ya habían entrado y en efecto allí estaban, viendo con cara de asco a la comida humana, es entendible porque comer eso para ellos es como comer tierra para los humanos, me reí ante tal visión y todos giraron sus rostros hacia mi dirección, me lleve un bocado de ensalada a mi boca y lo saboree, acto siguiente ellos hicieron una mueca de asco menos Jasper que ya sabía que yo podía comer comida humana, le mande una sonrisa de burla y él la correspondió.

Saque la mirada de ellos y puse mi atención a la puerta de la cafetería esperando que por ella entrara Ben, en efecto Ben entró, pero venía acompañado y ni más ni menos que por Ángela. Me sorprendió mucho he de admitir hace pocas horas quería chuparle la sangre y ahora venía lo más tranquilo en su compañía. _¿Qué capitulo me perdí? _Me pregunte desconcertada.

Él fue hacia la fila para comprar sus alimentos y los de Ángela después de elegir y pagar por ellos Ben me localizo y se acercó lentamente a mi mesa.

—Hola Bella, ¿Nos podemos sentar contigo? —preguntó nervioso pero no le di importancia después lo descubriría.

—¡Claro que sí! Vamos Áng si tú ya te sentaste anteriormente conmigo y Ben como no voy a dejar que mi _hermanito _se siente aquí —dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra _hermanito_.

El receso se terminó muy rápido para mi gusto, tendría biología en la próxima clase, tome mis cosas y me despedí de mis amigos. Al entrar estaban casi todos los estudiantes entre ellos estaba Edward, nuestras miradas se conectaron unos momentos y sentí un torrente de emociones que no sabía su procedencia, pero aparte mis ojos ya que su mirada era intensa con emociones que no quería descubrir… aun.

Le di mi comprobante de asistencia al profesor y el me indico que me sentara con Cullen, camine hasta su mesa cabizbaja y me senté.

—Buenos días, Isabella —me saludó con cortesía, supongo que los modales de su vida humana no se fueron con el tiempo, me pregunto cuántos años tendrá.

—Solo Bella, Isabella es muy formal para estos tiempos tan modernos —repliqué con una sonrisa— Oye sobre mi comportamiento quiero pedirte disculpas a ti y a tu familia, pero es que hay cosas que es mejor ignorar —dije tan bajo que los humanos no me escucharon pero yo sé que él sí.

—No te puedo perdonar…—me respondió y yo me quede impresionada, yo sé que los trate mal pero tampoco para que no me quieran perdonar ¿no? Pero el continuo—… ya que no hay nada que perdonar nosotros desde un principio no tuvimos que presionarte para que nos cuentes tu secreto —se quedó pensativo y prosiguió— o al menos intentarlo —terminó sonriéndome y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que no sea devolvérsela.

—Pronto se van a enterar solo… solo denme tiempo.

—Te podría esperar toda la eternidad —dijo con una sonrisa que me sacaba la respiración si fuera humana seguramente estaría desmayada.

Seguimos toda la hora hablando de trivialidades, aprendí que nació en 1901 en Chicago, le gusta tocar el piano, le gusta la música clásica y cosas que para personas normales tomarían como insignificancias pero para mí era lo más curioso. Al terminar la hora de biología fui a mis correspondientes clases, al terminar fui a mi auto ahí estaba Ben con una sonrisa deslumbrante pero en sus ojos demostraba un poco de temor.

Nos subimos a mi vehículo y maneje en un incómodo silencio ya que parecía que trataba de decirme algo pero no sabía cómo. Llegamos a mi casa y entramos me dijo que quería hablar conmigo , aunque fuera de lo más obvio, le dije que primero me ducharía y luego hablaríamos, acepto y me retire a mi habitación. Tarde 20 minutos en ducharme y 5 minutos en cambiarme baje a paso humano las escaleras y en el sofá se encontraba Ben un tanto nervioso.

_Esta tarde iba a ser larga…_


	9. Capitulo 9

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes y medio desde que Ben y yo habíamos llegado a Forks. Hace dos semanas que este se le había declarado a Ángela y como era de esperarse esta acepto gustosa aunque no le dijo la parte de nuestra "condición" todavía recuerdo la discusión que tuvimos su primer día de clases por ese mismo tema.

_Flash Back_

_Al bajar las escaleras lo vi sentado en el sofá un tanto nervioso, me acerque despacio y me senté a su lado. Él no dijo nada, nos sumergidos en un silencio incómodo y yo maldecía a los cielos por no tener el don de Jasper para calmar un poco su nerviosismo. Largos 10 minutos pasaron sin decir palabra alguna hasta que se decidió por hablar._

—_Hola, Bella —sinceramente no sabía que esperar pero nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que empezaría de manera tan… normal._

—_Hola, Ben —Dije devolviéndole el saludo, y se mantuvo callado un momento, la situación me exasperaba, ¿Tanto le costaba hablar del tema vivido hace menos de dos horas?_

—_¿Cómo estás?_ _—esta es la gota que rebalso el vaso, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme tan estúpida pregunta?_

—_Haber Ben, tú y yo sabemos que esta conversación no va a llegar a ningún lado, ¿Por qué no mejor pasamos al tema a discutir?_ _—dije muy sincera, el por qué no ataco a Ángela me intrigaba._

_Suspiro y me contesto— Tienes la razón es que estoy un poco nervioso a lo que vayas a pensar de mi —dijo apanado. _

—_Ben —lo llame y él giro su cara para que lo pudiera ver— Yo nunca pensaría mal de una persona como tú. No hay razón en todo el universo que cambie mi parecer. —dije con amor fraternal pero firme._

—_¡Seguro! ¿Y si te digiera que me enamore de un humana? —dijo ya un poco alterado._

_Aunque no creo que sea bien visto para algunas personas que un vampiro se enamorara de una humana yo no lo veía así. ¿Qué cosa podría pensar de Ben? Él es una persona dulce, amable y sobre todo… buena y el la verdad merece a alguien como Ángela a su lado, ella es su complemento._

_Se paró y empezó a caminar como un león enjaulado por toda la sala. Y yo mirándolo y esperando a que se calmase. Después de cinco minutos pareció calmarse pero no volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Me levante de mi lugar y me puse al frente de él y clave mis ojos en los suyos._

—_Mira, Benjamín—dije con tono firme, el abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de escuchar su nombre completo en vez de su apodo— El amor es mágico. No podría concebir la idea de que tu amor fuera algo que cambiara la forma en la que pienso de ti, ¿Sabes?, yo te envidio. —dije con una sonrisa triste. _

—_¿Envidiarme? ¿En que tú podrías envidiarme? —dijo con burla pero en eso momento no le di importancia._

—_Tú encontraste el amor de tu existencia, en cambio yo estoy sola. —dije con tristeza._

—_Tú no estás sola estamos Jasper y…—trató de decirme pero yo le corte._

—_No Ben, no me refiero en ese modo yo… ¡Yo todavía no encontré el amor y tú que lo encuentras, piensas en dejarlo de lado por lo que los demás piensen! —exclamé muy enojada. No podía entender como no se daba cuenta que hay gente que ruega que el amor le llegue y hay personas (como él) que lo tienen pero lo desaprovechan. _

—_Si tienes razón Bella, el amor es un regalo y yo lo estoy despreciando —dijo apenado y sentándose en el sofá nuevamente. Tras él me senté yo._

—_Bien, resuelto el tema "desperdicio de amor" —dije en burla para alivianar la tensión—Tú quieres estar con ella ¿o me equivoco?_

—_No, no te equivocas yo quiero estar con Angie —dijo mirando al vacío supongo que se debe de estar acordando de algo._

—_¿Angie? —preguntó con burla a lo que él me respondió bajando la cabeza y yo me reí bastante por avergonzarlo— Bueno volviendo al tema central, si tú quieres estar con ella tienes que decirle lo que somos._

_Al decir lo último alzo la cabeza y me miro como si me hubiesen salido antenas. Por qué se sorprendía tanto solamente le dije lo que se supone que debería hacer._

_No me espere nunca su reacción, empezó a gritarme de que si tenía algún retraso mental, que él nunca le diría a ella eso, que prefería mantenerse apartado de ella ya que cuando se enterara la verdad saldría corriendo gritando del miedo y sin dejar que le dijese nada salió al bosque corriendo a toda velocidad._

_Fin Flash Back_

Volvió a los dos días muy apenado y yo por supuesto no hice más que recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, pero su idea de decirle lo que somos seguía intacta y sabía que aunque tratara de cambiarle de parecer seria en vano. Tendría que esperar hasta mi turno de intervenir en aquella historia de amor. También le había contado sobre mi segundo don, él se sorprendió pero prometió no decirle a nadie sobre mí.

Yo por mi parte me hice muy cercana a los Cullen, todavía no les contaba mi secreto. El miedo a que despreciaran era muy grande y no podía permitirme perder a la única oportunidad de sentirme parte de una familia. Me llevaba bien con todos en especial con Jasper ya que era mi familiar y lo quería como tal, pero con Edward me sentía extraña, como si al fin hubiera encontrado mi lugar en esta desolada existencia en la que vivía. Le pregunte a Jasper de tal emoción pero lo único que conseguí como respuesta fue _"Cuando estés lista para aceptarlo sabrás que es" _No entendí lo que me quiso decir por lo que deje de preguntar.

—¡Hey, Bella!_ —_dijo una voz y ahí recordé de que estaba cazando con Edward.

—Discúlpame, Edward, es que me perdí en mis pensamientos. —le respondí avergonzada.

—Si eso lo note, pero me gustaría saber lo que estas pensado que te tiene tan entretenida. —me respondió con burla aunque atrás de esos sentimientos sabía que había frustración por no poder entrar en mi mente.

—Te aburrirías de mis pensamientos. —replique.

—Lo dudo, todo de ti me llama Bella. —dijo con un sentimiento que no quise entender.

Quise bajar la mirada avergonzada pero su mano me lo impidió. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y no pude resistirme a perderme en sus ojos topacio, nuestros rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta pude sentir nuestros alientos mezclados, una mínima distancia nos separaba y yo estaba dispuesta a cortarla pero un ruido entre los arbustos hizo separarnos de golpe, luego de unos momentos desde atrás de los arbustos salió…


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

* * *

__De los arbustos salió un venado y yo lo ataque para saciar mi sed y para sacar mi frustración estuvimos a punto de besarnos con Edward y a este venado se le ocurre pasar por aquí y asustarnos.

Después de habernos saciado comenzamos a hablar temas sin importancia, de vez en cuando me preguntaba cosas que no quería responderle como por ejemplo _¿Qué edad tienes? ¿De dónde vienes? _O cosas por el estilo que yo esquivaba olímpicamente. Mientras hablábamos sobre nuestra vida como humanos su celular sonó y él contestó.

—Hola Alice, ¿Qué necesitas? —dijo con su voz siempre cortés.

—_¡Tienen que venir ahora, es una emergencia!_ _—_y luego la llamada termino. Nos quedamos mirando al teléfono móvil unos instantes y luego levante mi mirada y él me estaba mirando, pude distinguir en sus ojos pánico. Salimos corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque. Llegamos a los 15 minutos de que se realizó la llamada, la casa estaba vacía y no se escuchaba el más mínimo movimiento, nos separamos y buscamos por toda la casa pero no había nadie. Ante esto Edward parecía desesperado, mientras yo trataba de calmarlo le llego un mensaje de texto.

_Ven al claro en este mismo momento si no quieres que tu familia sufra las consecuencias._

Corrimos rumbo al claro, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca sentí la esencia de los vampiros y lamentablemente yo los conocía. Llegamos al claro y allí estaban todos los Cullen estaban agarrados fuertemente por vampiros o más bien un vampiro con el don de duplicarse. Desde las sombras salieron tres personas. La primera era un hombre de mediana estatura, afroamericano, con ojos color borgoña y con sus ropas hechas añicos, la segunda era un joven de no más de 18 años, rubio castaño, ojos borgoña y con sus ropas en buenas condiciones y la tercera y más detestable era un hombre rubio, alto con ojos color borgoña y con una capa negra. Su esencia la reconocí al instante… James.

Gracias a dios ninguno de sus acompañantes tenía don alguno así que sería fácil tratar de asustarlos para que se marchasen de una vez, James era parte de la guardia Vulturi pero gracias a mi don de borrar los pensamientos este no llego a contarles a sus superiores mi existencia. Los otros dos no los conocían pero supongo que James les prometió algo a cambio.

—Bienvenido a la fiesta —dijo él muy cínico— ¡Oh! Veo que traes compañía —terminó con una sonrisa malévola.

—Deja en paz a mi familia —dijo Edward con un tono frío y amenazante. Ante esto James respondió con una risa fingida.

—La dejare siempre y cuando tú vengas a Volterra conmigo. —replicó— Sin embargo, querría hacer una parada para "almorzar", la última vez que estuve por aquí encontré un pareja muy deliciosa —dijo relamiéndose los labios sin yo quererlo entre en su mente y me quede shockeada con lo que vi.

Allí en un recuerdo estaban mis padres rogándole que se detuviese pero eso lo incitaba más a continuar. Vi cada momento de la tortura de mis padres hasta que su corazón dejo de me entere que mis padres habían muerto, pregunte la causa y me respondieron que había sido un animal y como niña ingenua les creí sin antes de hacer algún tipo de investigación. Pero este mal nacido iba a pagar lo que había hecho. Esto no iba a quedar así.

—_James…—_escupí su nombre como si fuera un insulto— Podemos hacer las cosas por las buenas o por las malas. Yo creo que te convendría soltar a _**mi**_familia y marcharte en paz —todos se sorprendieron al escuchar que los llamaba mi familia.

—¿Y se puede saber que puede hacer una niña tonta como tú? —replicó con burla.

—Algo como esto —envolví a los Cullen con mi escudo físico y sus dobles volaron por los aires hasta volver a juntarse con él. El me miraba asombrado pero luego soltó una risa.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Vaya, que miedo —dijo sin sacar esa sonrisa burlona.

—No se separen —dije entre dientes mi mascara de tranquilidad se estaba rompiendo, ellos al escucharme se agruparon y yo puse mi escudo alrededor suyo nadie podía entrar… ni salir.

—James, James, James, ¿Enserio crees que puedes contra mí? Tú no me llegas ni a los talones —dije con auto-suficiencia. Al escuchar esto sus ojos se volvieron negros por la furia y se lanzó contra mí. Para divertirme un poco use su mismo don para inmovilizarlo. Escuche jadeos de sorpresa por parte de los Cullen y me di la vuelta para verlos, todos ellos tenían cara de incredulidad, menos Jasper, les di una sonrisa tranquilizadora y me volví a James.

—Te voy a hacer que ruegues piedad tal y como lo hicieron aquella pareja, tal y como lo hicieron mis padres —dije con una voz tan malévola que hasta a mí me dio miedo, sentí que todos en el claro se estremecían pero no tenía tiempo para eso tenía que empezar la venganza. Antes de que lo torturara quería ver que tanto daño hizo para ver si debía aumentar su tortura.

Me adentre en sus recuerdos y no vi nada que llamase mi atención hasta que me llego un recuerdo que me helo la sangre.

_-_**Recuerdo de James**_-_

_Estaba James oculto entre las sombras de unos edificios, su mirada estaba fija en, al parecer, un hospital. Busque es sus recuerdos si podía ver qué era eso que tanto le llamaba la atención, se fijó en el nombre y me quede shockeada "sanatorio mental" no sé por qué pero en ese momento un mal presentimiento me recorrió._

_James camino a paso humano por la oscura noche hacia aquel lugar, entro sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Fue directamente a una habitación. Ese lugar se podía comparar con un hoyo negro, no había ventanas y sus condiciones eran deplorables. En ella no había persona alguna y James salió para encaminarse por los largos pasillos de este funesto lugar, mientras nos acercábamos a una habitación unos gritos de dolor se podía escuchar, el muy sádico sonrío ante esto, avanzó y abrió la puerta, sintió la esencia de un vampiro se volteó y encontró a un señor de 40 años, cabellos castaño claro, vestido de doctor y con los ojos con unos pequeños toques borgoña. Este sonrió al ver a James pero no era una sonrisa de bienvenida sino de burla._

—_Has llegado tarde, mi querido James, ella se está convirtiendo en una de nosotros…—dijo el extraño vampiro, cambiando de repente su voz de burla a una totalmente sombría— Se acabó esta casería._

—_Si, como también tu vida —dijo y no tardo ni un segundo que ya estaba saltándole encima y arrancarle de una la cabeza de un solo tirón. Prendió fuego sus restos, se dio vuelta y miro a la chica que estaba agonizando de dolor por la transformación, puse atención a esta chica algo me decía que la conocida. Iba a empezar a observarla pero James empezó a hablarle y yo puse mi total atención a lo que él decía._

—_Tan dulce e inocente, tu aroma era lo mejor que alguna vez pude haber olido ¡Valla desperdicio! Tú ya no me sirves… Alice.—dijo._

_-_**Fin del recuerdo de James**_-_

Salí de sus recuerdos y sentí tal furia que vi todo rojo. Escuchaba voces llamándome desesperadas pero una sola hizo que detuviese lo que sentía… Edward. Lo mire a los ojos y el me veía sorprendido, me pregunte por qué ya que vi que todos tenia aquella emoción plasmada en su rostro hasta Jasper. Los mire con el ceño fruncido preguntarme el porqué de aquello, Edward me hablo.

—Bella, ¿Cómo… como haces eso? —tartamudeo y no vi cosa más hermosa

Lo mire con confusión y el alzo su mano y señalo algo a mi alrededor y ahí me di cuenta de que pasaba. Los elementos estaban, literalmente, rodeándome como si quisieran protegerme, pedí que desaparecieran y así se hizo. Les sonreí y voltee a ver a aquel ser maldito y pedí que el fuego pareciera en la palma de mi mano y así una pequeña bola apareció en mi mano y poco a poco se fue agrandando, al tener un tamaño alarmante detuve su crecimiento, James que todavía estaba inmovilizados por mi dobles me miraban con terror, en el momento que decidí ponerle fin a esto siete voces diciendo NO me pararon y la enorme bola de fuego desapareció sin mi consentimiento. Me gire para encararlos y ellos me miraban con firmeza, hasta Edward que pensé que me entendería estaba de su lado, no diré que no me dolió porque sería la peor blasfemia dicha.

—¿Por qué me detienen? ¡Eso que ven ahí es una lacra y ustedes lo defienden! ¡Edward trato de llevarte a los Vulturi! ¿!Qué diablos les sucede! —grité muy furiosa, ¿Es que no veían que aquel ser no era más que basura?

—Bella, cálmate, no ganas nada con eso, no vale…—trató de calmarme Jasper pero lo corte rápidamente.

—Tú no viste lo que yo vi, de seguro si lo hubieras hecho ya no tendría cabeza. —le respondí fríamente.

—Bella le estuve leyendo la mente todo el tiempo y el nada más pensaba que iba a morir. —dijo Edward conciliadoramente.

—Exactamente, tú estabas leyendo sus pensamientos y en cambio estaba viendo sus recuerdos —dije— Discúlpenme por lo que voy a mostrarles ahora sé que nos es la mejor manera de saberlo pero no voy a soportar que me miren como una persona que asesina a sangre fría porque es todo lo contrario.

Me metí en la mente de todos a la vez, aunque costaba podía soportarlo. Lo primero que hice antes de mostrarles las dos cosas por las cuales quería asesinarlo puse un mi escudo físico para que nadie quisiera saltarle encima, esa satisfacción me la iba a llevar yo y nadie más. Ya con mi escudo activado mande el recuerdo de la muerte de mis padres, como los había asesinado casi por diversión, torturándoles hasta la muerte. Salí de sus mente para ver sus caras todos era sorprendidas, pero no había ni un solo sentimiento de rencor hacia él, solo era una gran pena por mis padres aunque no sabían que ellos eran mis progenitores.

—Eso fue una crueldad pero no tiene importancia alguna para querer asesinarlo, no han sido los primeros humanos que mueren de la misma manera en sus manos o en la de algún vampiro. —dijo calmadamente Carlisle y yo explote.

—¿¡Que no tiene importancia alguna para querer asesinarlo! ¡Ellos eran mis padres y aquel mal nacido les quitó la vida a sangre fría! ¡Puedo entender que eso a ustedes no les cause nada pero en _**su**_familia hay alguien que no sabe su pasado y fíjense que el causante de que ella este aquí es pura y exclusivamente su culpa! —les grite las verdad en la cara, todos instintivamente se giraron a Alice y yo para demostrar que estaba en lo cierto les mande a el recuerdo de James. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jasper, Edward y Emmett estaban tratando de salir de mi escudo para matar a ese vampiro. Alice estaba sollozando en el piso y Carlisle trataba de consolarla, Esme y Rosalie estaban en estado de shock. Me acerque rápidamente a Alice y la abrace con fuerza y ella me lo devolvió. Escuche un débil _hazlo _por parte de ella y ese fue lo que me impulso a salir de mi escudo. Me arrodille y controle el fuego quise que mis manos ardiesen tal y como el fuego, apoye mis manos en su cara y este grito de dolor y yo sonreí ante esto.

Entre gritos y maldiciones se me paso el tiempo y yo ya quería hacerlo pagar por tanto sufrimiento, en mi mano creció nuevamente la bola de fuego hasta las mismas medidas.

—Saluda al diablo por mí, James. —dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, lance aquella arma letal para cualquier ser viviente y James quedo reducido a cenizas. Los cinco chicos Cullen me regalaron una sonrisa, ellos también les había alegrado que pagara por sus terribles actos. Unas exclamaciones de asombro me recordaron que James había traído compañía, contra ellos no tenía nada así que sería mejor que les borrase y reimplantase recuerdos por si los veía Aro.

—Acérquense, contra ustedes no tenemos nada. —dije con ternura en mi voz, una ternura bien fingida. Como si mi voz les atrajera caminaron torpemente hacia mí, al estar frente a frente entre a la mente de los dos y busque el último recuerdo obtenido. Lo encontré y elimine sin ninguna dificultad, en su lugar ellos recordaran haberse separado de él cuando una manada de hombres-lobo los atacó. Y sin más se echaron a correr hacia el norte.

Me sentía agotada y con mucho dolor por haberme enterado de la forma en la que mis padres murieron y saber por qué o por quien había trasformado a Alice.

_Me sentía pesada y en un segundo todo se volvió negro…_


	11. Capitulo 11

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo**_**_ 11_**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que Bella llego a nuestras vidas. Por alguna extraña razón yo me sentía muy bien a su lado, totalmente… completo. Hace dos semanas atrás fui solamente con Jasper a cazar, esta seria la oportunidad de preguntarle a el que era lo que me pasaba.

_FLASH BACK_

_Íbamos corriendo tras una manada de ciervos y yo estaba buscando el modo de preguntarle mis sentimientos a Jasper. Suena un poco estúpido preguntarle a alguien más tus sentimientos pero era necesario yo solo nunca lo iba a poder entenderlo. Al terminar con eso Jasper me habló._

—_Edward, ¿Por qué te siento algo nervioso y avergonzado?_ _—me preguntó medio serio y medio en burla._

—_Es que tengo que preguntarte algo…—respondí con la cabeza gacha, su silencio era una invitación para que siguiera hablando— Yo se que suena medio… raro que alguien pregunte esto, pero yo no sé cómo descubrirlo._

—_Edward, puedes preguntarme lo que sea. _—_replicó con una sonrisa._

—_Te quería preguntar… que sentía yo por Bella —susurré pero los oídos de los vampiros eran muy sensibles y sabia que el me había escuchado perfectamente._

— _¡Oh! Eso era… bueno pensé que ya lo habías descubierto por ti mismo —dijo sin sacar esa estúpida sonrisa de "Yo se algo que tu no"—Bueno mi querido Edward…—siguió burlándose de mi— tú estás enamorado de Bella, pero te advierto que si la hacer sufrir yo mismo te matare —terminó serio yo no entendí por qué fue tan protector pero me shockeo que me dijera que estaba enamorado eso no era posible, ¿o sí? Bella es tan hermosa, tan compasiva, es como si fuera un ángel… mi ángel… _

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

En ese momento había descubierto que estaba totalmente enamorado de Bella.

Hoy estábamos en una salida de caza con mi Bella, sonaba tan bien llamarla _mi _Bella aunque sabia que ella no era mía pero con soñar no me hacia daño. Me volví hacia ella y estaba mirando a la nada estaba tan metida en sus pensamiento que no se percato de que la estaba observando. Su mente todavía era un total misterio para mi y eso me dejaba muy frustrado de todas las mentes del mundo quería escuchar justamente la que no puedo.

La llame y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estábamos cazando, se veía tan adorable avergonzada. Le dije que me gustaría saber que era lo que estaba pensando y ella m respondió que me aburriría. Pero que respuesta tan errónea, le respondí que todo de ella me llamaba y eso no era más que la pura verdad. Trato de bajar la mirada pero yo no la deje, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando para que nuestros labios se rozaran pero en el momento que iba a cortar la poca distancia que nos separaba un ruido entre lo arbustos nos hizo saltar y separarnos. Bella se abalanzó contra el intruso, un venado, estuve a punto de besarla y este maldito animal apareció ¿Por qué todo estaba en mi contra?.

Luego de alimentarnos nos pusimos a hablar temas sin importancia, no se me paso que ella esquivaba algunas preguntas pero no la presione cuando ella estuviera lista yo estaría ahí para escucharla. Sonó mi celular y era Alice y me dijo que tenia que estar allí que era una emergencia y Lugo la comunicación se cortó. Entre en estado de pánico con Bella nos miramos unos instantes y corrimos a toda velocidad maldije que nos fuéramos tan lejos de mi hogar.

Llegamos después de 15 largos minutos y no escuchamos nada por las dudas revisamos toda la casa pero no encontramos nada. Ya estaba empezando a desesperarme quería ver a mi familia en eso llega un mensaje.

_Ven al claro en este mismo momento si no quieres que tu familia sufra las consecuencias._

Corrimos al lugar indicado y allí se encontraba toda mi familia, estaban fuertemente agarrados por un vampiro con el don de duplicarse. Hicieron acto de presencia tres hombres. El primero lo seguía por que le había prometido un lugar en la guardia Vulturi y el segundo lo seguía por el simple hecho de que el lo había convertido. Y el tercero era James ¿y que venia a buscar? A mí por supuesto ¿Es que no se cansaban de tener tantas negaciones por mi parte?

—Bienvenido a la fiesta. —dijo el vampiro rubio— ¡Oh! Veo que traes compañía. —terminó con una sonrisa malévola. Pero yo no me asuste por ella.

—Deja en paz a mi familia. —exigí con un tono frío y amenazante. Ante esto respondió con una risa fingida. Este sujeto me estaba sacando de quicio.

—La dejare siempre y cuando tú vengas conmigo a Volterra. —replicó— Sin embargo, querría hacer una parada para "almorzar", la ultima vez que estuve por aquí encontré un pareja muy deliciosa —dijo relamiéndose los labios en su mente pasaban escenas de un asesinato aquí en Forks.

—_James…—_escupió Bella su nombre como si fuera un insulto— Podemos hacer las cosas por las buenas o por las malas. Yo creo que te convendría soltar a _**mi**_familia y poder marcharte en paz. — todos nos sorprendimos al escuchar que nos llamaba su familia. Si estuviéramos en otra situación la habría abrazado pero ahora no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

—¿Y se puede saber que puede hacer una niña tonta como tú? —él replicó con burla.

—Algo como esto —sinceramente no supe bien que hizo pero lo único que se es que los dobles salieron volando y se juntaron de nuevo en el.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Valla que miedo. —dijo sin sacar esa sonrisa burlona. Pero yo sabia que el estaba muy sorprendido y un poco asustado y eso me hizo sonreír.

—No se separen. —nos ordenó Bella entre dientes, sin saber por qué todos nos juntamos como nos pidió y nos pusimos a observar que se traía Bella entre manos.

—James, James, James, ¿Enserio crees que puedes contra mi? Tú no me llegas ni a los talones. —dijo Bella con auto-suficiencia, el trato de atacarla pero algo o alguien lo paró era imposible quienes lo pararon fueron… ¿Dobles de Bella? Todos estábamos muy sorprendidos pero extrañamente Jasper estaba mirándolo como si ya lo supiera. Ella se volteó y nos dio una sonrisa y se volvió hacia James.

—Te voy a hacer que ruegues piedad tal y como lo hicieron aquella pareja, tal y como lo hicieron mis padres. —dijo con una voz tan malévola que todos nos estremecimos.

Se quedo quieta unos minutos como si estuviera viendo algo, en un momento el viento empezó a hacerse más fuerte y se arremolinó alrededor de ella, el agua y la tierra hicieron el mismo procedimiento, lo que nos impresiono más fue que el fuego salio de ella y se acomodo con los elementos sin hacerle daño alguno. Empezamos a llamarla y ella se dio vuelta y nos miro con el ceño fruncido. Era imposible que no se diera cuenta de lo que la rodeaba.

Tartamudeando le pregunte como hacia eso y ella me miro con confusión y le señale de lo que estaba sorprendido y en ese momento se dio cuanta de lo que estaba hablando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los elemento no estaban mas rodeándola. Nos sonrío y se dirigió a James, lo miro con desprecio y en su mano derecha apareció una esfera de fuego que se fue agrandando peligrosamente hasta que paro, entendimos que Bella quería tirarle aquella potente arma mortal y los siete gritamos un ruidoso _NO,_ la esfera desapareció y ella se giro para vernos. Todos estábamos mirándola con firmeza, su mirada paso por todos nosotros hasta que se encontró con la mía y su mirada se transmitía dolor y yo me culpe por ello pero no iba a dejar que haga semejante cosa aunque el fuera una basura.

—¿Por qué me detienen? ¡Eso que ven ahí es una lacra y ustedes lo defienden! ¡Edward trato de llevarte a los Vulturi! ¿¡Qué diablos les sucede! —gritó muy furiosa, aunque fuera verdad que me quiso llevar no lo podía ver como un acto tan atroz para querer matarlo.

—Bella cálmate no ganas nada con eso, no vale…—trató de calmarla Jasper pero lo corto rápidamente.

—Tú no viste lo que yo vi, de seguro si lo hubieras hecho ya no tendría cabeza. —dijo fríamente y yo me pregunte que quería decir con eso y decidí intervenir.

—Bella, le estuve leyendo la mente todo el tiempo y el nada más pensaba que iba a morir. —dije conciliadoramente y esa era la pura verdad.

—Exactamente, tú estabas leyendo sus pensamientos y en cambio yo estaba viendo sus recuerdos. —replicó y yo me pregunte como era posible eso— Discúlpenme por lo que voy a mostrarles ahora sé que nos es la mejor manera de saberlo pero no voy a soportar que me miren como una persona que asesina a sangre fría porque es todo lo contrario.

Nos llegaron unas imágenes de un asesinato de dos personas de no más de 40 años. James jugaba con ellos les hacía pedir que tuviera piedad a la primera que mato fue a la mujer para ver como el hombre sufría ante esto y luego siguió con él. Fue la cosa más horrible que vi, pero mi postura seguía siendo la misma no quería que lo matara y mi familia pensó exactamente lo mismo.

—Eso fue una crueldad pero no tiene importancia alguna para querer asesinarlo, no han sido los primeros humanos que mueren de la misma manera en sus manos o en las de algún vampiro. —dijo muy tranquilo Carlisle y los ojos de Bella se volvieron negro carbón en un segundo. Ella estaba muy enfadada por lo que Carlisle acababa de decirle.

-¿¡Que no tiene importancia alguna para querer asesinarlo! ¡Ellos eran mis padres y aquel mal nacido les quitó la vida a sangre fría! ¡Puedo entender que eso a ustedes no les cause nada pero en _**su**_familia hay alguien que no sabe su pasado y fíjense que el causante de que ella este aquí es pura y exclusivamente su culpa! —todos instintivamente nos giramos para mirar a Alice y unas imágenes nos golpearon. Allí estaba James con otro vampiro por sus ojos pudimos ver que era vegetariano y a una chica tirada en el suelo transformándose, el vampiro le dijo a James que era el final de su casería y este lo mato en un instante. Tal fue nuestra sorpresa al darnos cuenta de que la chica transformándose era Alice. Nuestra reacción fue instintivamente saltar hacia delante, como si nos hubieran empujado y nada más queríamos matar aquel mal nacido pero chocamos contra esa maldita pared trasparente. Jasper estaba desquiciado quería la cabeza de aquella basura.

Sin prestar atención Bella salió de esa cárcel invisible y se encamino hacia James, puso sus manos en su cara y el salto gritando del dolor, estuvo torturándolo un rato y luego hizo lo mismo que antes la esfera creció en su mano y luego se la lanzo, James quedó reducido en cenizas y nosotros le sonreímos, claro todos menos Carlisle y Esme esta última todavía estaba sollozando por Alice y los padres de Bella. Tras unos jadeos de sorpresa nos acordamos que James había traído compañía y Bella les habló.

—Acérquense, contra ustedes no tenemos nada. —dijo con ternura en su voz, si no la conociera bien no me hubiera dado cuenta de que esa ternura era fingida. No puedo negar que su voz fue como el canto de las sirenas, era casi imposible resistirse a hacer lo que ella pedía, pero como sabía que no lo decía enserio me quede en mi lugar. Los otros dos vampiros se acercaron con pasos torpes a ella, se quedaron un minuto quietos y luego salieron corriendo hacia el norte. Nosotros la miramos extrañados y luego ella calló a suelo y nosotros corrimos a ver que le sucedía. Gracias a dios la cárcel invisible no estaba más porque no sé qué hubiera hecho.

La tome y salimos corriendo rumbo a nuestra casa y la recostamos en la cama que tenían Esme y Carlisle en su habitación. No me despegue de su lado en ningún momento después de cinco horas ella empezó a moverse y ya toda mi familia estaba ahí. Por fin íbamos a saber quién era en realidad Bella…

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

Estaba acostada en algo blando y los aromas de los Cullen me llegaron y en ese momento las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el claro me golpearon y me senté rápidamente en la cama. Todos me estaban mirando con diferentes emociones. Carlisle y Edward con curiosidad, Esme y Alice con felicidad, Emmett con burla, Rosalie con calma y Jasper con confianza. Estiré mi mano hacia Jasper y el la tomo rápidamente y se sentó al lado mío en este momento necesitaba apoyo moral y como él era el único que conocía mi secreto él iba a ser ese apoyo.

Me llego una visión en ese momento, hacía mucho que no me llegaba ninguna pero sabía que si yo lo veía se cumplía ya que era muy diferente que al don de Alice. En ella estaban todos mirándome como reía y en sus rostros había sorpresa pero con una sonrisa en sus caras y luego cambia la imagen y pude ver a diez personas viendo algo en la televisión y en la estancia se escuchaba una canción demasiada conocida para mí, en el aire se podía sentir la tranquilidad mezclada con la tristeza.

Volví en mí y todos me miraban con mucha curiosidad supongo porque me debí de ver como Alice cuando tiene una visión y no estaban equivocados.

Jasper apretó mi mano para hacerme entender de que estaba conmigo y yo me decidí era tiempo de decirles la verdad.

—Bueno esto en un poco… incomodo así que mejor empecemos con las preguntas que sé que quieren hacer. —dije con una sonrisa en mi cara, la primera que hablo fue Alice y su pregunta nunca me la hubiera imaginado.

—¿Estas saliendo con Jasper? —me preguntó con seriedad y con un ápice de dolor, yo mire nuestras manos que estaban entrelazadas y recordé las muchas veces que Jasper los dejaba para estar conmigo pero nunca pensé que llegaría a tal conclusión.

Empecé a reírme como si mi vida dependiera de ello y ahí entendí mi primera visión pero no puedo creer que piense eso.

—¡Diablos, no! —grité y me gire para ver a Jasper que trataba de no reírse— ¿No sería eso incesto? —le pregunté a Jasper y no pudo contener más la risa.

—Sí, creo que sí. —respondió cuándo se calmó un poco. Mire que todos nos miraban entre sorprendidos y con gracia. Me gire y me levante, me posicione delante de Alice y la salude como es debido.

—¡Hola, tatarabuela! —dije efusivamente antes de saltar a abrazarla y me di cuenta de que Jasper estaba controlando mis emociones le mande una mirada envenenada y lo dejo de hacer. Todos me vieron shockeados.

—Para los que no entendieron. —dije mirando a Emmett que tenía cara de no entender nada— Jasper es mi tatarabuelo, por nuestras venas corre…—Jasper me corrigió al instante.

—Corría. —me sonrió y yo rodé mis ojos.

—Ok, _corría _sangre Whitlock. —terminé sentándome al lado de Jasper y abrazarlo.

—Eso no demuestra nada, que tengan el mismo apellido no quiere decir que sean parientes. —replicó Rosalie.

—Cierto, pero serian muchas coincidencias ya que supuestamente mi tatarabuelo murió en la guerra. —Dije rodando los ojos— A demás, también está _la profecía —_puse un tono dramático a mi modo de hablar. Me quedaron mirando como si me hubiera vuelto loca y me gire a Jasper.

—¿Tu solo la conocías? —le pregunte y el simplemente se encogió los hombros— Ok no me sorprendería de ustedes, pero de ti Carlisle. —moví mi cabeza de un lado al otro negando muy teatralmente, me estaba divirtiendo con toda esta situación. Y empecé a narrarla.

—_Destinada a ser inmortal será, el elixir rojo no le llamara. Sus dones copiará pero un gran dolor la invadirá. Descendiente de unos de los extraños de ojos dorado será. El peor de los sacrificios hará y los tres superiores la acogerán… _

—Con uno se encariñará, junto con él y más combatirá en la gran batalla final. —terminó Carlisle asombrado y todos se quedaron en silencio durante bastante tiempo.

—Digan algo, me están poniendo nerviosa. —susurré. El primero que habló fue Edward.

—¿Así que la primera vez que viniste acá y caíste en el piso gritando de dolor tú estabas copiando nuestros dones? —dijo entre fascinado y un poco culpable, pero no entendí el porqué de la última emoción.

—Así es, pero claro está que mis dones no son idénticos a los suyos. —al ver su cara de confusión seguí la explicación— Sus dones fueron como… modificados, por ejemplo, el don de Alice es subjetivo pero el mío muestra si o si lo que va a pasar creo que cuando uno elige algo lo que pasara después ya está escrito así que yo veo por así decirlo el producto final. El tuyo es casi igual pero con la diferencia es que si yo no quiero escuchar sus pensamientos ellos no llegan a mí. —terminé.

—!Wow! Sería muy útil para mí poder hacer eso más cuando vives con Rosalie y Emmett que todo el día están pensando en…—no lo deje terminar.

—Mucha información para mis vírgenes oídos. —dije con una sonrisa y el me la devolvió.

—Encontramos otro reprimido. —chilló Emmett, Edward y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada.

—Sabes Emmett no todos somos unos pervertidos como tú. —repliqué— A demás, yo soy una niñita a comparación de ti. —terminé con una sonrisa auto-suficiente hasta que me di cuenta de que había dicho de más.

—Bella, ¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó Esme con su tan normal tono maternal. Me removí un poco incomoda en mi lugar.

—¿Desde que nací o desde mi transformación? —pregunté resignada.

—Desde que naciste. —respondió Alice.

—Bueno, yo tengo treinta y cinco años. —dije en un murmullo. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y Alice siguió con el interrogatorio.

—¿De dónde eres?

—De aquí seguramente si preguntan por Isabella Marie Swan les van a decir que a los 17 años me fui de aquí porque estaba embarazada o algo por el estilo. —respondí quitándole importancia aunque ya algunas personas me preguntaron si Ben y yo éramos mis hijos y nosotros respondimos que sí, pero que había muerto en la sala de parto.

Y así siguió toda la tarde ellos preguntando y yo respondiendo. Por fin no había más secretos entre nosotros. Ya no había nada más que ocultar…


	12. Capitulo 12

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo**_

* * *

Al terminar con el interrogatorio me despedí y me fui a mi casa. Al llegar me encontré a Ben y a Angie en el sofá viendo una película, al notar mi presencia me saludaron y me preguntaron si quería acompañarlos pero yo me negué, no quería ser parte de su momento amoroso. Subí a mi habitación y me duche, después de ponerme ropa me acosté en mi cama, y observando el techo me dispuse a tratar de entender mi sentimientos hacia Edward. Empecé a compararlos con los sentimientos que tenía por Jasper y no obtuve ninguna concordancia así que descarte amor fraternal, compare con los sentimientos que tenía hacia Ben y tampoco obtuve ninguna similitud. Tome mi cabeza con las manos totalmente frustrada ¿Qué es lo que sentía por Edward? Las horas pasaron y no conseguí descifrar esos sentimientos, que ironía tengo el don de manejar los sentimientos a mi antojo pero no puedo calificarlos.

Ya era la hora de cambiarme para ir al instituto. Me cambie de ropa y me puse unos jeans ajustado color negro, con una camisa color beige y unos zapatos negros tacón alto. Baje con mi mochila a la sala y ahí había una nota.

_Bella:_

_Fui a buscar a Angie para irnos juntos al instituto._

_Nos vemos en el estacionamiento._

_Ben._

Deje la nota donde estaba, subí a mi auto y puse la radio, y me pase todo el viaje cantando las canciones que pasaban. Al llegar al instituto visualice a los Cullen al lado de su auto con una sonrisa en su cara hasta Rosalie sonreía y eso era muy raro en ella. Baje del auto y me dirigí a ellos y los salude.

—¡Hola a todos! —dije muy emocionada pero sabía que la mitad de aquella emoción pertenecía a ellos y yo simplemente no la podía mantener a raya.

—¿Por qué tanta emoción hermanita? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa Emmett, se sentía tan bien que me diga así, sentía que ya formaba parte de su familia, _mi _familia.

—Eso se lo tendría que preguntar a ustedes. Sus emociones son muy fuertes.

—Solo estamos felices de que ya no tenemos ningún secreto entre nosotros. —Dijo Alice, acto seguido se lanzó para abrazarme y yo gustosa se lo devolví. Era cierto ya no teníamos más secretos entre nosotros. En ese momento me llego una visión.

_Estaba en la sala de los Cullen, allí se encontraba toda la familia con unos muy variados sentimientos plasmados en sus hermosos rostros. Esme y Carlisle tenían una sonrisa de felicidad, Alice y Rosalie una cara de molestia, Jasper con su muy conocida calma, Emmett, como era de esperarse, estaba con su sonrisa burlona, Edward estaba nervioso, me pregunto por qué y por ultimo estaba yo con ojos inexpresivos, pero yo me conocía muy bien y solo ponía esos ojos cuando sentía dolor o mucha rabia. Mientras tanto aparece una vampireza alta con cabello rubio rojizo y ojos dorados. Que se tira, literalmente, sobre Edward y lo besa._

Sentí dolor, rabia, ira y desesperación todo al mismo tiempo, al calmarme me di cuanta que todos nos miraban a Alice y a mí. Seguramente ella había tenido una visión parecida a la mía. Para no tener que repetir la escena que por alguna extraña razón hacia despertar sentimientos no tan comunes en mí, la reproduje en sus mentes. Todos estaban completamente en shock. Me preguntaba por qué si _esa _era la compañera de Edward no tendrían que reaccionar así.

—¡Esto es inaceptable! ¿Es que no entiende que Edward no quiere estar con ella? —gritó totalmente colérica Alice. Así que no era la pareja de Edward, mentalmente empecé a gritar de la felicidad. Esperen ¿Por qué grito de felicidad? Al saber que no tendría la respuesta no me moleste en buscar la respuesta de aquella pregunta.

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron sin contratiempos. Llegó la hora de almorzar y junte mis cosas con desgana, al llegar a la cafetería pude ver que Ben y Angie estaban sentados en la mesa se los amigos de la última. Compre una porción de pizza, una manzana y un refresco, estaba caminando hacia mi mesa cuando que tiran de mi hacia la otra dirección, automáticamente me di cuenta de que era Emmett y me estaba llevando hacia la famosa mesa "Cullen-Hale".

Al llegar me senté al lado de Edward y de Alice. Todos me recibieron con un caluroso "Hola", sentí todos los ojos puestos en mí pero no le preste ninguna atención. Tome mi porción de pizza con intención de comerlo pero un ruido me hizo parar.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté totalmente intrigada.

—¿Enserio puedes comer eso? —me respondió con otra pregunta Rosalie, con cara de asco.

—Bueno no es la mejor pizza que comí pero…—repliqué quitándole importancia.

—¿Es para ti necesario comer eso o es por puro gusto? —preguntó totalmente curioso Edward, _es tan lindo cuando esta curioso_ pensé, de acuerdo esto se me está yendo de las manos ¿desde cuándo yo veo lindo a Edward?

—¡Oh! No. Es totalmente por gusto, para mi siguen teniendo el mismo gusto que cuando era humana. —le respondí con una sonrisa, él me estuvo mirando un tiempo como ido y después volvió en sí.

—Nuestra pequeña Belly-Bells ha deslumbrado a nuestro Eddy. —casi gritó Emmett sacándose una lágrima imaginaria.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo el timbre sonó. Mi siguiente hora era Biología así que con Edward nos encaminamos a nuestro salón. Al entrar no había muchos estudiantes, nos sentamos y pronto nos pusimos a conversar de diversos temas hasta que sentimos que un humano se nos acercó, sin siquiera voltear sabía bien de quien se trataba.

—Hola, Bella.

—Hola, Mike. —le devolví el saludo con monotonía— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —quería terminar con esto rápido.

—Bueno, yo quería… quería invitarte a baile. —dijo atropelladamente, lo mire unos segundos, sentí a Edward tensarse pero no entendía por qué.

—Veras Mike yo ya voy a ir con alguien. —y por un impulso agarre la mano de Edward, sentí aquella corriente eléctrica y sonreí ante esto. Edward tenía cara de sorpresa pero con una sonrisa acompañándola. Me gire para ver a Mike y tenía una cara de desilusión, sentí un poco de culpa ante ello.

—Pero podrías invitar a Stanley, de seguro ella muere por ir contigo. —dije con una sonrisa.

—Claro… Nos vemos luego Bella. —y sin más se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ahora tenía que ver la cara de Edward, yo estaba más que avergonzada por lo que hice y aún más cuando me di cuanta que nuestras manos todavía estaban entrelazadas y rápidamente solté la suya, al instante me sentí incompleta sin su rose.

—Lo siento es que si le decía simplemente que no, sé que otros me preguntaría lo mismo y no me gusta que las chicas de aquí me maten con sus miradas. —me di vuelta y efectivamente algunas me estaban asesinando con la mirada. Me gire a ver su cara y estaba con el ceño fruncido, impulsivamente mi mano rozo la piel de su frente y este instantáneamente se tranquilizó, baje mi mano un tanto avergonzada y Edward me regalo una sonrisa torcida que casi me hace olvidarme de mi nombre.

La hora paso muy rápido para mi gusto y me tuve que separar de Edward. Hoy tenía que descubrir que me pasaba con él no saber mis sentimientos me estaba volviendo loca.

Las clases pasaron de forma lenta y monótona, no es muy entretenido cuando sabes más que tus mismos profesores. Al terminar la jornada estudiantil subí a mi auto y fui hacia la casa de los Cullen ya que Ben se iba a Port Ángeles con su novia.

Los días pasaron y yo todavía no podía saber que sentía después del tercer día me rendí y me dije que ya me daría cuenta sola. Hoy llegaba la amiga de los chicos, Tanya, estaba muy nerviosa ya que cuando tuve la visión me puse colérica no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar verlo en realidad.

Estábamos todos en la sala esperando que la invitada pasara por la puerta, yo estaba con mi mejor cara de póker. En eso el quid de la cuestión hizo acto de presencia y como lo vi en mi visión se tiro a los brazos de Edward y lo beso. En ese momento vi todo rojo y sentí como suelo empezó a temblar, no sé en qué momento puse mi escudo físico por que sentí que Jasper trataba de tranquilizarme pero sus poderes no surtían efecto ya que sus ondas tranquilizantes no llegaban hasta mí, los temblores fueron disminuyendo su fuerza hasta que fueron nulos, mi mirada estaba clavada en el suelo ya que estaba muy avergonzada por mi actuar.

—Lo siento. —susurre y sin decir ni una sola cosa más salí corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque.

No se con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo pero me detuve al llegar a nuestro lugar, lo habíamos encontrado después de una salida de caza nadie sabe de su existencia ya que siempre veníamos juntos y el desaparecía de la visiones de Alice. Me senté apoyada en el árbol que había en el centro y lleve mi cabeza a mis piernas que las tenía abrazadas.

Pasaron segundo, minutos u horas, no sabía con exactitud cuando sentí un aroma pero yo sabía que era él, sin decir nada se sentó a mi lado no moví ningún músculo, seguí de la misma manera pero en el momento que él se sentó a mi lado me sentí completa.

Sin siquiera pedirlo me lance sobre él y lo abrase él aunque no lo esperara me lo devolvió. Entonces entendí que entre esos fuertes brazos yo pertenecía, al lado de aquel hermoso individuo y la respuesta que tanto estuve buscando llegó.

_Yo estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen…_

* * *

**Hello everybody!**

**Aca tenes un corto pero significativo, me encanta la reaccion de Bella !**

**Aprobé todas la materias! Dios, estaba super nerviosa pero aprobé Geografía y estoy muy orgullosa en decir que de 25 personas aprobaron solo tres y yo estoy ahí.**

**Vi X-Men primera generacion!**

**Muy buena pelicula, aunque los guionistas o productores o valla a saber quien puso mal el dato sobre Argentina. Villa Gessel es una playa! No una montaña o colina!**

**Despue de eso todo bien!**

**Ahora me despido!**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_


	13. Capitulo 13

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

_

* * *

Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

_**

* * *

Capítulo 13**_

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve en los brazos de Edward, lo único que sabía era que ese lugar era en el que pertenecía, lentamente fui levantando la cabeza y me encontré con la dulce mirada de mi amado, Edward.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado y yo le regale una sonrisa, y me quedo mirando como ido.

—Ahora sí. —dije después de un rato, él parpadeo varias veces y me devolvió la sonrisa ya que la mía no había abandonado mi cara.

Mi vista viajo de su cara a su camisa y en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba llorando ya que su camisa estaba completamente manchada con sangre, instintivamente lleve mi mano a mi mejilla pero algo me lo impidió, era la mano de Edward y rápidamente la paso por mi mejilla izquierda y recogió la última lágrima que lloré y se la llevo a la boca, en el momento que le iba a preguntar el por qué de su acción _ella _llegó.

Nos quedó mirando por una momento de forma especuladora y luego de unos minutos por fin habló.

—Esme estaba preocupada por... —me miro reprobatoriamente y continuo— Isabella. —prácticamente escupió mi nombre pero me hice la desentendida— Y me ofrecí a venir a buscarlos.

—Muchísimas gracias por tu amabilidad. —le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa falsa, ella se limitó a asentir y se quedó mirando a Edward significativamente y sentí que era el tercero en discordia así que decidí marcharme del lugar— Creo que es mejor que yo me marche así pueden... conversar tranquilos.

—No Bella es completamente... —empezó a replicar Edward pero yo le corte antes.

—Quédate tranquilo, estaré bien. —le sonreí pero a diferencia que a Tanya, yo le había sonreído sinceramente. Con un leve asentimiento me despedí de la hermosa vampireza y corrí hacia la mansión Cullen.

En la entrada de la casa me esperaba Alice y Rosalie con cara de pocos o en realidad ningún amigo.

—No me miren así. —les pedí después de un rato y no cambiaban la expresión.

—¿¡Cómo quieres que te miremos si prácticamente dejaste a Edward servido en bandeja! —me gritó Rosalie.

—Simplemente ese no era mi lugar. —repliqué enojada.

—Hay que calmarnos. —intervino Alice— Aunque concuerdo con lo que dijo Rose, mi pobre hermanito debe de estar sufriendo mucho estar ahí con Tanya, no la soporta.

—Bueno esta tarde no le molestaba mucho, todo lo contrario. —solté sin pensar.

Una sonrisa maliciosa, cruzó por sus caras y ambas gritaron a la vez

—¡Estas celosa!

Las mire pero no les refuté nada por dos cosas:

1) Estaban en lo correcto.

2) Si no pasara eso igual que tratara de hacerles cambiar de idea ellas no me escucharían.

Pase a su lado sin decirles nada y me adentre en la casa, en la sala de estar estaban todos los Cullen faltantes. Esme al verme se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia mí.

—Querida estaba tan preocupada por ti. —decía Esme mientras me abrazaba.

—Lo siento Esme por preocuparte, la verdad no sé qué me paso. —le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

—Yo sí sé que te pasó. —replicó Emmett—¡Estabas celosa! —finalizó gritando.

—Imagínense que si por un simple rose de labios ellas causa un terremoto no quiero estar allí si Edward la presenta como novia, ¡La desintegraría! —le siguió el juego Jasper.

—¡Cállense! —grité— Sinceramente esperaba este comportamiento de Emmett pero no de ti Abue, ¿Es ese el ejemplo que quieres dejarle a tu tataranieta? —dramatice un poco llevándome la mano a la boca. Por una extraña razón a Jazz no le gustaba que le diga Abuelo, Abue, Tata, etc.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así. —dijo muy seriamente y ese fue el momento de que yo riera.

—¿Por qué tanta risa? —preguntó una voz, al darme vuelta vi que Tanya había hecho aquella pregunta.

—Un chiste... privado.

Esa fue la última vez que la vi ya que esa misma noche salí de caza sola. De aquel día pasaron ya cinco días y decidí volver ya que sería muy sospechoso que tardara más. Solo le rogaba a dios que Tanya se halla ido.

Mientras corría por los bosques de Canadá una visión me golpeo.

_Estaba en frente de cuatro vampiros con capas negras y ojos rojos. El primero era un hombre de unos 35 años, musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett mas bien como Jazz, estatura normal no más de 1,75 mts y con cabellos color marrón. En el lado derecho se encontraba una chica, con una esbelta figura, de 1,70 mts y cabellos color negro como la noche. En el lado izquierdo del líder se encontraba un adolecente de no más de 16 años, musculoso para la edad en donde quedó estancado, de estatura baja como mucho 1,67 mts y cabellos color rubio y el ultimo era un muchacho de 18 años, corpulento tanto como Emmett , alto y con cabellos color colorado._

_Yo me encontraba tranquila pero defendiendo a algo o a alguien, al darme a vuelta me encuentro dos lobos pero sabía que estos animales no eran normales ya que eran de la altura de un caballo y algo en ellos me era un poco atemorizante, el más pequeño tenía los ojos de un extraño color marrón con un pelaje color arena, el otro era de más grande con pelaje color rojizo y con ojos negros como una noche sin luna. Le estaban gruñendo a los vampiros pero pude ver un poco de temor en sus ojos._

La visión terminó y me quedé en mi lugar de la impresión, un viento sur trajo el olor a vampiro y no me detuve a analizar nada. Corrí como si mi vida se fuera en ello, cuando mi super-desarollada vista divisó a los lobos y realmente me asuste al ver que los vampiros visitantes estaban en posición de ataque, sin pensarlo dos veces estire mi escudo y envolví a los lobos con él. Justo en ese momento los vampiros saltaron contra ellos y estos al chocar contra mi escudo salieron disparados diferentes direcciones y en ese momento entre en escena.

El líder del grupo me sonrió ya que pensó que yo lo iba a ayudar, me encamine hacia los extraños lobos y les dije.

—No se preocupen yo los ayudare. —les sonreí, al voltearme para encarar a el grupo visitante me encontré con cuatro miradas furias color borgoña.

—¿Por qué los defiendes? No son más que unos mugrosos hombres-lobos. —me gritó la vampireza.

—¿Eso son? —les respondí haciéndome la inocente— ¿Y por qué los quieren matar?

—Vinimos a vengarnos de un guardia Vulturi que ellos han asesinado. —me respondió el niño rubio.

Cuando me contestó eso un par de imágenes me azotaron, ellos vinieron a matarlos porque Aro había visto que ellos habían matado a James ya que yo les había implantado nuevos recuerdos, sentí mucho remordimiento, si yo no les hubiera implantado aquellas imágenes estos hombres-lobos no estarían en este peligro.

—Ahora que se a lo que vinieron me temo que les tendré que decir que a ellos no los podrán tocar.

—¿Por qué dices eso? No eres más que una insignificante vampiro. —dijo el vampiro con suficiencia el vampiro de dorado cabellos.

—Porque si quieren saber quién mato a aquel vampiro lo tienen justo en frente suyo. Yo mate a James. —sin que pudieran decir nada, les mande las imágenes de la tortura y la ejecución de James— Y debo agregar que fue muy fácil y... gratificante. —una sonrisa malvada se posó en mi cara, y me puse a pensar que no todos saldrían vivos de aquí y que a los 'sobrevivientes' les tendría que borrar sus recuerdos, sin darme cuenta el vampiro de cabellos dorados se lanzó sobre mí, si no fuera por el ladrido del lobo de pelaje rojizo aquel hubiera sido mi fin.

Lo inmovilice y le arranqué la cabeza de un solo tirón e inmediatamente lo incineré. Los otros tres vampiros me quedaron mirando con ojos bien abiertos y con las bocas ligeramente abiertas. Caminé lentamente hacia su dirección y me paré a unos tres pasos de distancia, me concentré en sus mentes y les borré los últimos veinte minutos y los suplanté por imágenes de la exterminación de todos los hombres-lobo. Ellos empezaron a correr, al no divisar mas sus figuras me si la vuelta esperando ver dos enormes lobo pero eso no fue lo que encontré.

Para mi sorpresa habían cinco lobos más y yo pensé_ ¿Ese será mi fin?..._


	14. Capitulo 14

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 14**_

* * *

Ahí me encontraba yo, rodeada de siete Hombres-Lobo, si estaba asustada tengo que admitirlo pero como no estarlo, si te están rodeando lobos del tamaño de un caballo pero ellos se veían… inofensivos de alguna manera. Los mire esperando que hicieran algo pero ellos se limitaron a quedarse parados observándome, examinándome, buscando algún aparente peligro, no los acusaba yo haría lo mismo si no estuviera todavía en shock por ver tantos lobos a la vez. En ese momento me di cuenta de que poseía mi escudo y estaba completamente segura.

Había escuchado tanto de los hombres-lobo pero nunca los había visto con mis propios ojos, tenía mucha curiosidad por ellos, también me habían dicho que olían como perro mojado pero curiosamente yo nada más podía sentirles un inmenso aroma a pino.

Algo peludo me saco de mis pensamientos y me tense pero al ver al lobo con pelaje arena me relaje, este se sentó y yo hice lo mismo empecé a acariciarle la cabeza instintivamente, y el apoyo su enorme cabeza en mi regazo, seguimos así hasta que una voz nos sacó de nuestro mundo.

—Hola, soy Sam. —me dijo un hombre de no más de 25 años, tez morena y ojos marrones tan oscuros que si fuera humana los hubiera visto negros, supuse que ese era el jefe de la manada tan extraña especie ya que no eran hijos de la luna, sino que eran más parecidos a los metamorfos.

Me levante a velocidad humana, por supuesto después de haber sacado la cabeza de aquel lobo, le tendí la mano y con una sonrisa me presenté.

—Soy Isabella pero me gusta que me llamen Bella, es un placer conocerte Sam.

—Bueno nosotros queríamos agradecerte por haber salvado a Jacob y a Seth, fue una total irresponsabilidad mandar a los recién transformados mandarlos a patrullar, pero nunca pensé que pasaría tal cosa. Fue una suerte tenerte ahí aunque esté prohibido para ustedes. —dijo, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que había cruzado la frontera que me había hablado Carlisle, sentí pánico a darme cuenta de esto y como no podía faltar el don de Jasper y mande olas de pánico a todos en el lugar.

—¡No, no, no! Disculpen enserio yo…yo no quería pasar el limite pero es que sentí el olor a vampiro y no era de los que conocía entonces fui a ver…—empecé a balbucear.

—¡Tranquila! ¡Dios mío! Está bien nosotros no estamos molestos por tu acción, si no lo hubieras hecho dos de los nuestros no estarían con nosotros. —trató de tranquilizarme.

—Yo enserio que lo siento, pero no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que alguien iba a morir por mi culpa. —les expliqué cabizbaja.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó otra voz y ahí me di cuenta de que estaba delante de siete muchachos, de tez morena y ojos oscuros.

—Es una larga historia…—respondí con un suspiro.

—Entonces vallamos a mi casa y nos cuentas la, supuestamente, larga historia. —propuso Sam.

Me quede estática por el shock, pensé que los de nuestra especie no podía ir hacia La Push, y ahora viene alguien y me invita, pero aquella persona no es nada más ni nada menos que el jefe de la manada de licántropos, nuestros, supuestamente, enemigos mortales. Después de salir de mi aturdimiento acepté su oferta y corrimos por el bosque y llegamos a una casa muy linda, no tanto como la de los Cullen pero esta tenía su toque.

Al entrar encontramos a una muchacha de 21 años aparentemente, con una sonrisa muy bonita, era delgada, tez morena y ojos negros pero en su rostro tenía una cicatriz muy grande, por lo que me comentó Carlisle los licántropos muy inestables, sentí pena ella nada más estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados.

Entré en la casa y los más jóvenes de la manada estaban sentados en una gran mesa y esta estaba llena de penecillos de todos los sabores habidos y por haber, y como era de esperarse ellos prácticamente los devoraban, no estaba segura si siquiera masticaban antes de tragar. Uno me llamo la atención, era de vainilla con chips de chocolate, y rápidamente lo tome y me lo llevé a la boca. Lo comí con mucho gusto ya que estaba exquisito, al terminarlo alce la mirada y todos me miraban sorprendidos. Mire a la muchacha que tenía la cicatriz y ella me sonrió.

—Lo siento, es que se veía realmente rico y no pude contener las ganas de probarlos. —les expliqué— Por cierto, Soy Bella mucho gusto. —le tendí la mano a la muchacha.

—No hay problema, me halaga que digas eso de mis panecillos. Soy Emily la esposa de Sam. —dijo agarrando mi mano.

—¿Se puede saber cómo es que comiste un panecillo y encima lo disfrutaste? —me preguntó todavía asombrado Seth, en el camino me habían dicho todos sus nombres.

—¡Seth! —le reto Emily.

—No te preocupes, Emily. —le dije con una sonrisa y me voltee a ver al pequeño preguntón— Eso es parte de la historia.

—Pues empieza. —dijo Embry

—Bueno… para empezar yo me llama Isabella Marie Swan…—al decir mi nombre completo todos me quedaron mirando con ojos bien abiertos—¿Por qué me miran así?

—¿Tu eres hija de Charlie Swan? —me preguntó Sam.

—Si. —le respondí en un susurro.

—Todos pensaron que te habías escapado, recuerdo lo devastados que estaban tus padres y yo solamente era un niño, la cara de desolación de ellos es una imagen que nunca se me borrará de la memoria.

—Lo sé, pero creí que sería más llevadero que ellos pensaran que me había marchado a que hubiera muerto ¿no? —le pregunté.

—Supongo… Supongo que tienes razón, muy pocas veces sabíamos de ti muy debes en cuando mandabas alguna carta y nunca aparecías por aquí, ahora entiendo por qué, ¿Cómo hubieras justificado que pasaran diez años y no cambiaste en ningún rasgo desde que tenías 17 años? —preguntó retóricamente.

—Exacto, siguiendo con el relato…—Dije volviendo al tema anterior— Como sabrán me quedé en los eternos 17, fue una noche que salí a caminar por el bosque, alejándome de las peleas de mis padres. —todos me miraron (seguramente los integrantes más jóvenes había escuchado de mi familia) como si estuviera loca, claro para los ojos ajenos nosotros éramos una familia unida… que lejos de eso estábamos— Supongo que todavía piensen que su matrimonio era perfecto pero no era así. Volviendo al tema inicial, al caminar un largo rato me recosté en un árbol para descansar y como podrán imaginarse apareció un vampiro…

—Discúlpame la interrupción, pero supongo que el vampiro quería convertirte si no ¿por qué no te mató cuando tenía la oportunidad? —preguntó Paul.

—Hasta el día de hoy yo también me pregunto lo mismo… Pero supongo que hasta que no encuentre a aquella mujer nunca lo sabré. —dije resignada— Bueno, después como sabrán escapé de mi casa, sonará increíble pero caminé entre humanos todo el tiempo y nunca me llamó su sangre al contrario, tienen un aroma dulce pero más se parece a una colonia algo que simplemente no es comestible.

Todos me miraban con ojos bien abiertos que pensé que se les saldrían en cualquier momento me reí de sus caras y continúe mi relato.

—Corrí sin rumbo y pronto me encontré en Alaska y vi a unos vampiros tomar sangre de animales, cuando se fueron yo probé eso y sinceramente me gustó. Luego de alimentarme corrí nuevamente hasta que me topé con otro de mi especie se llamaba Luca y tenía el don de borrar tus recuerdos…—estaba justo por explicar el por qué les estaba diciendo esto pero me interrumpieron.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la historia? —preguntó Jared

Después de fulminarlo con la mirada seguí relatando mi historia.

—Como decía… al tener ese don yo ahí me enteré que tenía dones…—hice una pausa dramática esperando que alguien gritase para que continuara y la verdad es que no paso mucho tiempo hasta que lo hicieron.

—¿Cuáles dones tienes? —me pregunto Jacob con una curiosidad muy evidente.

—Bueno, ustedes ya vieron algunos, míos propios tengo dos. —le respondí.

—¿Propios? —preguntaron todos a la vez.

—Exactamente como lo oyeron, tengo dos dones, el primero es un escudo tanto físico como metal, fue eso que impidió que los vampiros los atacaran. —me dirigí a Seth y a Jacob— Y el otro es copiar los dones de los demás. —terminé.

—¿Copias sus dones? ¡Asombroso! —gritaron Embry y Paul a la vez.

—Si, como ustedes digan. —dije rodando los ojos.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —me preguntó Emily.

—Porque al copiarlos siento como si me estuvieran transformando de nuevo y anula a los otros ya copiados.

—Cada virtud tiene un defecto, ¿no?

—Claro… Bueno siguiendo con la historia, estuve muchos años deambulando sola por el mundo, como era de esperarse copié muchos dones a través de estos últimos 18 años, al volver aquí me encontré con los Cullen. —escuché un par de gruñidos y yo fulmine a todos con la mirada y ellos se callaron— Obviamente fui y hablé con ellos por el tema del territorio, ahí me enteré de su existencia. —les regale una sonrisa y ellos me la devolvieron— Copié los dones de Edward, Alice y Jasper, por supuesto yo caí al suelo y estuve copiándoles los dones durante tres horas, salí corriendo de la casa con la idea de no cruzar más palabras con ellos.

—¿Por qué presiento que no seguiste esa idea? —preguntó Seth y todos nos reímos.

—Ellos trataron de acercarse a hablar conmigo pero obviamente no los dejé, uno de ellos, Jasper, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, hablamos ¿y que sorpresa me llevo? ¡Es mi tatarabuelo! —todos me miraron muy sorprendidos.

—¿Tatarabuelo?

—¡Sí! Él es Jasper Whitlock y yo soy Isabella Marie Swan Whitlock. —les respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ellos me preguntaron de por qué estaba tan segura nada más por que tengamos el mismo apellido, tal y como lo había hecho Rosalie, y yo les tuve que contar sobre la profecía y todo sobre nuestro mundo hasta de los Vulturi, entonces llego el momento de hablarles de los que sucedió en el claro con James.

—Cuando volvimos de caza con Edward, nos enteramos que James, un Vulturi, él quería llevarse a Edward para que se una a la guardia pero no contaba con mi presencia. —una sonrisa auto-suficiente se formó en mi rostro— Puse a los Cullen a salvo en un escudo físico, antes de matar a James yo me adentre en sus recuerdos y lo que vi me dejo impactada, el muy bastardo mato por casi diversión a mis padres. —escupí con mucha rabia y todos temblaron de furia, tuve que mandar olas de calma para que no se transformaran en ese momento— Y también encontré otro recuerdo que hizo que marcara su sentencia- dije con voz sombría.

-El muy basura le había dado caza a Alice cuando estaba en un sanatorio mental por sus visiones, en aquel lugar había un vampiro vegetariano que le había cogido cariño, como a una hija. —aclaré— Entonces al darse cuenta de que Alice estaba en peligro decidió transformarla para que James no la matase, él por venganza lo había matado sin piedad alguna, lo mate de la misma forma que a los otros vampiros de hace rato, James venía con otros dos y a ellos les borre esos recuerdos y les implanté que lo había matado un grupo de hombres-lobo por si las dudad Aro les tocaba. —susurré lo último ya que estaba muy avergonzada de mi accionar.

—Así que por eso nos atacaron hoy. —dijo Seth

—La verdad es que nunca pensé que iban a mandar a matarlos y estoy muy arrepentida.

—Está bien Bella, probablemente nosotros hubiéramos hecho lo mismo. —dijo Sam.

Mi teléfono móvil, me disculpé y me fui afuera a hablar.

—¿Hola?

—_¿En dónde diablos te metiste? Si no estás aquí en una hora te iré a buscar a donde quiera que estés._ —me dijo. Y yo rodé los ojos.

—Calma Abue… yo estoy en perfectas condiciones.

—_Me importa poco y nada lo que me digas, quiero que este saca en una hora._ —y luego de decir eso me cortó ¡Me cortó!

Entre a la casa de Sam y allí estaban todos esperándome. En ese momento me acorde de lo que quería hacer desde que vi a Emily. Me acerque lentamente y pose mi mano en su cicatriz, me concentre al máximo ya que este don casi nunca lo usaba y no lo tenía muy perfeccionado, sentí la energía en mi mano y trate de curarle de aquella cicatriz. Cuando saqué mi mano de su rostro me fije en el lugar donde estaba la cicatriz y en ese momento no había nada. Gracias a dios me había funcionado como quería.

Todos trataban de entender que estaba haciendo ya que estaba posicionada delante de ella y le tapaba la vista, me moví de ese lugar y todos jadearon de sorpresa, Emily me miraba confusa ya que no sabía que le había hecho, la lleve al espejo que había colgado en una pared y ella se sorprendió mucho al no ver su cicatriz, sonrío de oreja a oreja y me abrazo fuerte, fuerte para un humano por supuesto.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Bella!

—Ha sido un placer haber ayudado, en este momento me tengo que ir. —les dije abrace a cada uno y me fui a mi casa a bañarme para que no sintieran el olor a los licántropos. Me bañe rápida pero efectivamente y me cambié.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa Cullen, estaban todos esperándome con caras serias incluso Esme, no tenía que ser adivina para darme cuenta de que esta conversación iba a durar mucho…

* * *

**Hola Chicas/os!**

**Como estas? Yo maaaaal, estoy con una gripe espantoza, amo el invierno pero me sacan de quicio la enfermedades comunes en esta epoca del año!**

**Anyway! El capitulo no dice nada que ya no sepan, es como un puente, o como reaccionan los lobos en la prescencia de Bella.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews! Me encantan!**

**Sin mas que decir.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Los quiere!**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_


	15. Capitulo 15

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 15**_

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Finalmente sabíamos de qué se trataba el gran secreto de Bella, si diría que no me sorprendió seria la peor blasfemia que podría haber existido. Ahora entendíamos el por qué de su actuar el primer día que fue a nuestra casa, me sentí muy curioso y un poco culpable ya que por nuestra culpa había sufrido pero era algo que no estaba en nuestras manos. Estuvimos preguntándole cualquier cosa que se nos venía a la mente por varias horas hasta que decidió que era mejor que se marchara a su casa.

—Jasper perdón por desconfiar de ti pero es que pasabas mucho tiempo con ella y yo pensé cosas que no era…—soltó Alice.

—Lo se amor y yo también lo siento, nunca pensé que sacarías tal conclusión.

—Así que eres su "_abue"_… —comenzó a burlarse Emmett— ¿Qué se siente que una vampiro de tu misma apariencia te diga abue? —preguntó con un micrófono imaginario.

—Cállate ahora si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias. —le respondió serio.

—Sabes que estamos hablando de Emmett, ¿no? —le pregunte con burla— ¡Este tema va a ser su entretenimiento por el siguiente siglo!

Él se limitó a fulminarme con la mirada e irse con Alice hacia el bosque, sinceramente no tenía idea del porqué de su acción pero tampoco quería saber.

Al día siguiente nos cambiamos y nos marchamos al instituto, todos teníamos esa sonrisa que en todo el día de ayer no nos pudimos sacar. Nos bajamos del auto y nos quedamos ahí para esperarla. Vimos su auto entrar en el estacionamiento y de él bajó solamente Bella, ella camino hacia nosotros y nos saludó muy emocionada.

—¿Por qué tanta emoción, hermanita? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa Emmett, vi que le gustó que la llamara así, ella era parte de esta familia y todos la queríamos pero yo no sentía aquel amor fraternal que todos tenían hacia ella.

—Eso se lo tendría que preguntar a ustedes. Sus emociones son muy fuertes. —dijo ya más controlada.

—Solo estamos felices de que ya no tenemos ningún secreto entre nosotros. —respondió Alice y se abalanzó a ella para abrazarla, si ella hubiera sido humana la habría tirado al suelo y no dudo que le habría roto algún hueso.

En ese momento les llegó una visión, ella vio que Tanya venia hacia aquí, me pregunté qué era lo que había visto Bella y sin siquiera preguntar unas imágenes se reprodujeron en nuestras mentes y yo quede realmente shockeado, nunca y repito **nunca** había estado con Tanya como para que se comportara de esa manera, es más siempre le dejaba en claro, en forma respetuosa por supuesto, que no quería tener nada con ella. Un grito me saco de mi shock y comprobé que fue Alice quien lo creó.

Después del acontecimiento nos separamos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases, todas las horas de clases estuve pensando en aquella visión y debo admitir que estaba muy nervioso ya que lo había visto Bella así que quería decir que aquello iba a suceder pero yo no quería que otra mujer que no fuera Bella me besara.

Llegó por fin el receso y nos juntamos en nuestra mesa. Los humanos la llamaban la mesa "Cullen-Hale", a mi parecer les faltaba un poco de imaginación. Alice como siempre tenía nuestras bandejas de "comida" ya listas. Vimos a Bella entrar en la cafetería y comprarse una pizza, una manzana y un refresco, Emmett se levantó enseguida de su lugar y la fue a buscar para que se sentara con nosotros.

Al sentarse la recibimos con un caluroso "Hola", estábamos viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, ella tomó la porción de pizza y se la llevó a su boca, Rosalie hizo un sonido de desagrado y ella bajó la porción para dejarla de nuevo en su plato.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Enserio puedes comer eso? —respondió con una pregunta Rosalie acompañada con cara de asco.

—Bueno, no es la mejor pizza que comí pero…—dijo tratando de quitarle importancia pero a mí me resulto totalmente fascinante y tuve que seguirle preguntando.

—¿Es para ti necesario comer eso o es puro gusto?

—¡Oh! No. Es totalmente por gusto, para mi siguen teniendo el mismo gusto que cuando era humana. —me respondió con una sonrisa y todo a mi alrededor desapareció y quedamos solamente ella y yo. Después de unos momentos salí del aturdimiento.

—Nuestra pequeña Belly-Bells ha deslumbrado a nuestro Eddy. —dramatizó Emmett sacándose una lágrima imaginaria.

En ese momento agradecí que sonara el timbre que anunciaba que el receso había terminado, nos levantamos todos y Bella y yo nos dirigimos hacia el salón de clases de biología. Al llegar al salón nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y empezamos a conversar de todo y nada. Sentimos que un humano se acercaba y rápidamente lo identifique como Mike Newton, su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos así que no pude saber el por qué de acercarse a nuestra mesa.

—Hola, Bella. —saludó la mosca esa.

—Hola, Mike. —dijo mi ángel con monotonía— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Bueno, yo quería… quería invitarte a baile. —balbuceo atropelladamente y yo me tense en el instante, ¿en serio que este tonto humano pensaba llevar a Bella al baile? ¿A _mi _Bella? Tenía unas ganas tremendas de tomarlo del cuello y tirarlo hacia el otro lado del salón pero sabía que no podía.

—Veras Mike yo ya voy a ir con alguien. —acto seguido sentí que tomo mi mano, me sorprendí y no pude dejar de tener esperanza que algún día ella estaría a mi lado, sentí esa tan conocida corriente eléctrica que siempre ocurría cuando la tocaba, ella estaba sonriendo y yo no pude hacer más que responderle a su gesto.

Le dijo que Stanley le encantaría que él la llevara y eso no era más que la pura verdad, él se despidió y se fue. Ella agachó la cabeza por, lo que creo, vergüenza. Ella al darse cuenta de que nuestras manos todavía estaban entrelazadas rápidamente se soltó y en seguida sentí la falta de ese calor que desprendía ella.

—Lo siento es que si le decía simplemente que no, sé que otros me preguntaría lo mismo y no me gusta que las chicas de aquí me maten con sus miradas. —ella se giró y me mostró de que la estaban matando con la mirada, no pude contenerme de fruncir el ceño ¿_realmente pensaste que un ángel como ella se fijaría en ti?_ Me pregunto una vocecilla en mi cabeza. Bella al notar mi gesto llevo su mano derecha a mi frente y toco el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo ese gesto, instantáneamente me tranquilicé, Bella bajo su mano avergonzada y yo le regale una sonrisa.

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente y yo estaba cada vez más y más nervioso por la llegada de Tanya, hoy llegaría y todos la estábamos esperando en la sala, Carlisle y Esme no se enteraron de la visión.

Tanya entro por la puerta y como Bella lo había predicho ella se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó yo simplemente me quede estático en mi lugar sin hacer nada, en esos momento sentimos la tierra moverse como un terremoto, me separé rápidamente de Tanya y pude ver que Bella lo estaba haciendo, los movimientos fueron bajando su intensidad hasta que desaparecieron.

Bella estaba con la cabeza gacha, ella susurro un débil "_lo siento" _y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, esa escena ya la habíamos vivido y no la seguimos, esta vez no iba a suceder lo mismo, corrí rápidamente siguiendo su rastro pero a cinco kilómetros de la casa desaparecía. Frustrado corrí a mi casa y allí estaban todos con cara de preocupación yo me limite a negar y subí a mi habitación.

Pasó una hora y Bella no regresaba, así que me puse a pensar posibles lugares donde se podría encontrar en ese momento, y la respuesta me llego rápido ¡Nuestro lugar secreto! En ese momento Alice apareció con una sonrisa.

—No sé qué decisión tomaste pero ella te llevara a Bella, tu futuro se hizo borroso de un momento a otro. —dijo.

No espere más y salté por la ventana de mi habitación y corrí en la dirección de nuestro lugar secreto. Después de correr por 15 minutos llegué. Allí en el centro estaba aquella hermosa criatura, tenía la cabeza entre las piernas. Me acerque lentamente y me senté a su lado sin saber que decir, unos momentos después la tenía en mis brazos y ella lloraba, me partía el corazón pero deje que se desahogara la abracé fuertemente y le di un silencioso consuelo. Luego de unos minutos ella paro de llorar y pensé que era momento de hablarle.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté realmente preocupado, ella se limitó a sonreírme y yo me quede deslumbrado por su belleza.

—Ahora sí. —dijo y me saco de mi aturdimiento, parpadee varias veces aunque no lo necesitara y le devolví la sonrisa que ella me estaba regalando.

Ella llevó su mano izquierda a su mejilla y yo se lo impedí, lleve mi mano hacia su rostro y recogí la última lágrima que ella había llorado, impulsivamente me la lleve a mi boca y su sabor, a diferencia de las lágrimas de los humanos, era dulce. Pude notar que ella me quería preguntar el significado de dicha acción pero en ese momento nos llegó la esencia de Tanya, nos miró analizando nuestra postura y luego habló.

—Esme estaba preocupada por... —miró a Bella reprobatoriamente y en su mente se oyó ¿_por esta cosa tan insignificante están todos preocupados?_ — Isabella. —escupió su nombre— Y me ofrecí a buscarlos.

—Muchísimas gracias por tu amabilidad. —le respondió haciéndose la desentendida del tono que Tanya había usado con ella, Tanya me quedo mirando fijamente y en su mente gritaba todos los insulto habidos y por haber hacia mi persona.

—Creo que es mejor que yo me marche así pueden... conversar tranquilos.

—No Bella es completamente... —comencé a replicar pero ella me cortó, me aseguró que iba a estar bien, dio media vuelta y se perdió en la maleza del bosque.

Con Tanya nos quedamos en silencio y yo sinceramente tenia mejores cosas que hacer además de estar parado en el medio del bosque haciendo nada con una vampiresa que solo traía problemas a mis días. Trate de seguirle el paso a Bella pero ella me lo impidió alegando de que teníamos que hablar.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Tanya? —pregunte impaciente.

—¿Quién es aquella chiquilla? —pregunto, su voz destilaba veneno puro.

—Discúlpame por mis modales pero, ¿Eso a ti que te importa?

—Si me importa y mucho. Así que dime en este preciso instante quien es aquella chiquilla. —exigió.

—Tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada ¿Entendido? Y si tanto quieres saber quién es _Bella. _—puse énfasis es su nombre— Es la mujer a la cual amo. —Le solté. **(N/A: ¡Chupate esa naranja! Sorry, no pude con la tentación. Sigamos con la historia.)**

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has escuchado así que Tanya por favor no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste hoy cuando llegaste. —le respondí frío y distante.

—¿Pero… pero que ves en ella? Yo soy más bonita, soy rubia y tengo un cuerpo que da envidia y nos conocemos de antes, ¡Tú no puedes estar enamorada de ella!

—Puedo y lo estoy Tanya, déjame decirte que Bella te supera mil veces tu hermosura ya que la suya no solamente su exterior sino que también en su interior.

—Pero ella es muy común, su pelo, su cuerpo…—empezó a enumerar Tanya.

—Mira Tanya deja de hablar mal de Bella porque si no me olvidare que eres como de la familia.

Ella indignada salió corriendo rumbo a mi casa y yo me quede en el claro tratando de tranquilizarme ¿Cómo Tanya podía decir aquellas cosas de mi ángel?

Al volver Bella se había marchado diciendo que se iba a cazar, Tanya cada vez que me veía me fulminaba con la mirada y yo le respondía con una sonrisa burlona, a los tres días se marchó. Jasper desde el segundo día de la supuesta "salida de caza" de Bella estaba con un carácter de mil demonios y sin duda el transmitirnos sus emociones no nos ayudaba en nada, los días pasaron y esto iba en incremento, mi desesperación más la de él se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno así que le rogué que la llamara pero él decía que no era necesario hasta el quinto día se rindió y la llamó.

—_¿Hola? —_respondió Bella del otro lado del teléfono y todos suspiramos de alivio.

—¿En dónde diablos te metiste? Si no estás aquí en una hora te iré a buscar a donde quiera que estés. —dijo Jasper colérico.

—_Calma Abue… yo estoy en perfectas condiciones._

—Me importa poco y nada lo que me digas, quiero que estés acá en una hora. —dijo y cortó la comunicación, nosotros lo miramos sorprendidos ya que era muy difícil sacar de sus casillas a Jasper. Él nos miró y salió para esperarla en la puerta, todos los seguimos y después de 45 minutos apareció Bella. Contuve las ganas de correr y abrazarla, ella entro a la casa y nosotros la seguimos. Se sentó en un sillón individual y espero a que empezáramos a hablar…

* * *

**Bella Pov**

* * *

Me senté en el sillón rodeada de 7 vampiros con cara de pocos amigos. La primera que habló fue Esme.

—Creo que nos debes una explicación jovencita. —me dijo y yo me sentí como una adolescente que era pillada al regresar de una fiesta sin el consentimiento de sus padres.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, yo hice lo que dije que fui a hacer o no notan mis más dorados. —dije tratando de evitar esa pregunta, tenía el presentimiento de que nos les gustaría mucho mi encuentro con los licántropos.

—No nos mientas, te noto un poco nerviosa. —replicó Jasper, ¡Maldición! Me había olvidado de ponerme mi escudo.

—Ok… pero no creo que les guste lo que van a escuchar… Por favor tomen asiento. —indiqué. Todos hicieron los que les pedí y me miraron esperando que continuara.

—Bueno... Yo me fui a cazar como dije… Casé un oso, un puma…—comencé a relatar para ganar tiempo.

—Si entendimos cazaste, continua, continua. —me corto Alice y yo le di una mirada que destilaba veneno.

—En fin casé… Cuando decidí volver a casa me llego una visión…—todos me mirados expectantes y yo hice una pausa ya que no sabía si contarles o no.

—¿Qué viste? —me preguntó Emmett.

—Me encontraba en un claro y delante de mí había cinco guardias Vulturi. —ellos jadearon de sorpresa— Yo me encontraba en frente de ellos calmada pero tratando de defender a algo… o a alguien. Pude ver que lo que estaba cuidando no era nada más ni nada menos que dos GRANDES lobos. —les dije haciéndome la inocente, escuche siete voces diciendo a la vez _Hombres-lobo—_Entonces cuando terminó la visión yo me quede perpleja, seguí corriendo y una brisa me trajo el aroma a vampiros que yo no conocía.

—Corrí hacia donde estaban aquellos aromas y efectivamente eran los de mi visión, estaban en posición de ataque y miraban con odio a aquellos seres, yo estire mi escudo para protegerlos cuando se lanzaron contra ellos, después de que salieran despedidos al golpear contra la pared invisible, llegué donde estaban todos. Ellos pensaron que venía a ayudarlos pero no fue así por supuesto. No sé qué me impulsó a defenderlos pero después de enterarme de por qué les querían hacer daño… Tenía que intervenir.

—¿Y por qué los querían matar? —habló por primera vez Carlisle.

—¿Recuerdan la pelea con James?

—Como si pudiéramos olvidarlo, !Ése día te luciste hermanita! —gritó Emmett y yo le sonreí.

—El venía acompañado ¿Se acuerdan? —todos asintieron— Pues yo les implanté nuevos recuerdos… Los cuales consistían en que los Hombre-Lobo había matado a James. Sinceramente pensé que los Vulturi no harían nada pero me equivoque… Como podrán imaginar los defendí y dos de los cinco vampiros fueron eliminados, no me gusta hacerlo pero se supone que entre siete hombres-lobo alguna baja tendrían que tener.

Ellos me miraron por unos momentos pero no había desaprobación en sus miradas si no pareciera como si me estuvieran analizando… Ahí me di cuenta es que buscaban ver algún daño físico en mi pero ellos ni siquiera llegaron a tocarme.

—Quédense tranquilos nadie me toco ni un cabello. —enfaticé en la palabra nadie para dejar bien en claro que los licántropos no me habían causado daño alguno— Al terminar de borrar la evidencia me encontré que los dos lobos ahora eran siete, no voy a negar de que me causó un poco de miedo pero nada mas ellos querían agradecerme del haber salvado a dos de los suyos y me invitaron a bajar a La Push. —me miraron MUY sorprendidos y no es para menos, nuestra especie tenia terminantemente prohibido pasar pero siempre soy la excepción de la regla…

—Me llevaron a la casa de Sam, el líder, y hablamos sobre mi vida… ¡Oh! Y comimos unos deliciosos panecillos. —agregué recordando el sabor— En el momento cuando me iban a contar sobre ellos un vampiro muy alterado me hizo volverme sin poder decir ni A. —reproché mirando a Jasper con una sonrisa y este me sonreía pero muy avergonzado—¿Bueno están satisfechos con mi respuesta? —pregunté con auto-suficiencia.

Después de hablar con todos un rato cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas dispersos por la casa, nos quedamos solos Edward y yo. Me paré y me dirigí al piano y empecé a tocar Claro de Luna, después de unos segundos tenia a Edward a mi lado tocando conmigo, estuvimos toda la tarde tocando canciones y hablando de vez en cuando, no lo quería admitir pero había extrañado tanto su compañía. Al dar las nueve de la noche me dependí de todos.

Entre a mi casa y fui directamente a la sala de estar y me encontré con algo que no creía que fuera capaz de suceder…


	16. Capitulo 16

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 16  
**_

* * *

En la sala se encontraba Ben con su cabeza entre sus manos diciendo cosas tan rápidamente que ni mi oído súper-desarrollado las podía entender. Me fui acercando lentamente y me senté a su lado, pero él seguía en sus pensamientos y no notó mi presencia, espere pacientemente a que el notara mi presencia pero él seguía como ido y decidí hablarle.

—¿Qué sucede Ben? —al escuchar mi voz dio un pequeño saltito por la sorpresa y me miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de esas lagrimas que no iban a salir jamás y yo me preocupé más por ello.

—Ángela…—susurró con la voz quebrada.

—¿Le sucedió algo? ¿Te descontrolaste? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? —pregunté frenéticamente.

—Ella esta físicamente bien…—respondió cabizbajo.

—¿Cómo físicamente? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Se enteró de lo que soy. —respondió susurrando.

—¿Se lo contaste? ¡Eso es bueno! —exclamé con alegría.

—No Bella, es malo yo no se lo conté ella lo vio y… tuve que contárselo, ahora ella ya no quiere volver a verme…—lo último lo dijo con voz quebrada por el sufrimiento.

—¿Cómo que lo vio? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Cuando fuimos a Port Ángeles, fuimos a comprar unos helados. —hizo cara de asco y yo sonreí— Al salir caminamos por un callejón, estaba tan pendiente de que el aroma de Ángela no me atrajera que no me di cuenta de que un hombre nos estaba siguiendo. —puse cara de seguir sin entender y el prosiguió— El hombre trató de robarnos, por supuesto puse a Ángela atrás mío y encaré al ladrón, al ver de que no le daría nada saco un arma de fuego y me disparó en la cabeza.

En ese momento todas las piezas del rompecabezas se unieron, Ben seguía hablando y yo le preste atención aunque ya supiera el resultado.

—Como era de esperarse no me causó ningún daño, así que siguió disparando hasta que se quedó sin balas, el me grito monstruo y salió corriendo; Ángela no dijo nada en el trayecto de regreso a su casa, supongo que estaba en shock. —rió sin humor— Al salir del coche me dijo que teníamos que hablar, entramos a su casa y…—no podía continuar entonces entre en sus recuerdos y encontré el que estaba buscando.

**-Recuerdo-**

_Estaban Ángela y Ben sentados en los sofás individuales que Ángela tenía en su sala de estar totalmente en un silencio cargado de tensión._

—_Angie…—comenzó Ben._

—_¿Qué sucedió en el callejón? —preguntó fríamente Ángela._

—_Yo…yo no puedo decírtelo. —respondió Ben._

—_Me parece que me debes una explicación… ¿Cómo es posible que alguien te dispare en la cabeza incontables de veces y que ahora estés sentado sin ningún rasguño siquiera, como si nada hubiera pasado? —reprocho con un poco de miedo._

—_Yo…_

—_Un ser humano nunca hubiera sobrevivido a tal hecho…—seguía hablando Ángela sin prestarle atención a lo que Ben quería decirle._

—_Yo…—Ben no sabía dónde meterse, sabía que este día llegaría pero no pensó en decírselo así._

—_Dime Benjamín, ¿Qué eres? —pregunto finalmente Ángela directamente mirándolo a los ojos._

—_Yo soy…—suspiró derrotado— un vampiro._

—_¿Un vampiro? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? —preguntó enojada._

—_No estoy tomándote el pelo Ángela, soy un vampiro._

_Se levantó de su lugar y en un parpadeo estaba al frente de Ángela y en otro estaba sentado en su lugar, corrió hacia la cocina de ella y tomo una cuchilla, volvió con la rapidez que nos caracterizaba y le enseñó lo que había ido a buscar, ella mostró miedo en sus facciones y el paso fuertemente la hoja por su muñeca, ella fijo su mirada en la muñeca de Ben pero nada pasó._

—_Eso es imposible los vampiros no existen…—susurró._

—_Te he demostrado que si, Angie no quería que te enteraras de esta manera, te juro que te amo. —dijo Ben con voz rota. _

—_Discúlpame Ben pero… me das miedo. Por favor no te acerques más a mí. —respondió llorando, corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación._

_Ben con el corazón destrozado se levantó lentamente del lugar donde estaba y se dirigió a la puerta principal, susurro un leve "te amo" y salió de aquella casa._

**-Fin de recuerdo-**

Mire horrorizada a Ben, Ángela le había pedido que no se acerque a ella, yo estaba segura de que fue una cosa que hizo por la sorpresa, yo sabía que ella amaba con todo su ser a mi hermano Ben y no creo que por esto lo dejara.

—Ben seguramente fue algo que lo hizo por la sorpresa.

—No Bella, es algo que yo sabía que iba a suceder ¿Cómo me podría querer? Soy un monstruo Bella, entiéndelo. —replicó, era tan parecido a Edward cuando se decía a si mismo monstruo ¿Es que no entendían que no lo éramos?

—Me parece que te juntas demasiado con Edward. —bromeé pero el no hizo nada— Vamos Ben no es el fin el mundo, ya verás de que todo se solucionará.

—Eso espero, Bella, eso espero. —susurró, si más salió de la sala y se dirigió al bosque.

Me levanté del sofá y corrí hacia la casa de mi familia, al llegar estaban todos ocupados en sus asuntos pero nada más necesitaba a dos personas en este momento… Edward y Alice.

—¡Alice! —grité aunque no fuera necesario. Después de 10 segundos la tenía al frente de mí.

—¿Qué necesitas, Bella?

—¿Cómo está en futuro de Ben? —pregunté directamente, estaba muy ansiosa ya que no me llegaban ninguna visión de él. Ella enfocó su vista en algo lejano y frunció el ceño.

—Está muy confuso, está corriendo sin decidir a donde ir.

—Está peor de lo que creí. —susurré.

Después de unos momentos tenia a toda mi familia mirándome desconcertada y asustada por el bienestar de Ben ya que todos lo veían como un hermano o un hijo más.

—Ángela se enteró de que Ben es vampiro. —todos tenían la sorpresa plasmada en sus facciones— Y ella le dijo que no se acercase a ella nunca más…—murmuré.

—¡Oh mi pobre niño! —exclamó con tristeza Esme.

—¡Yo le dije que cuando se enterara se iba a alejar! ¿Pero me escuchó? ¡No! —comenzó a gritar Rose.

—Para mí fue solamente la reacción hacia la sorpresa. —repliqué.

—Puede ser Bella pero puede que no, en estos casos es mejor esperar para ver qué pasa. —dijo Carlisle y todos asentimos.

Pasaron cinco días de aquella fatídica tarde y Ben no regresaba, le pedí por favor a Carlisle que lo valla a buscar y el acepto ya que a él también le preocupaba su bienestar. Ese día se marchó con Esme, Alice y Emmett.

En este momento estoy al frente de la casa de Ángela para hablar con ella sobre Ben. Me bajé de mi auto y caminé hacia la puerta de su casa, toqué y esperé a que me abriera.

—Hola, Bella. —susurró, ella no se veía mucho mejor que Ben, tenía unas notorias ojeras bajo sus párpados y el brillo que antes había poseído parecía casi extinto.

—Hola, Ángela.

Un silencio incomodo apareció entre nosotras, supongo que ató cabos y sacó la conclusión de que yo también era un vampiro, ¿Qué humano viviría con un vampiro?

—Ángela necesitamos hablar sobre…—dije.

—No quiero hablar de eso…—respondió con voz apagada.

—Ángela nosotros nunca te haríamos daño. —repliqué.

—¡Ustedes son vampiros por el amor de dios! —gritó y yo la mire con mala cara— Discúlpame por decirlo así pero entiéndeme Bella tengo miedo, ustedes beben sangre humana…

—En eso te equivocas, nosotros bebemos sangre de animales ¿Crees que podríamos ir al instituto si lo que dicen es verdad? —dije con burla.

—Pero eso no cambian las cosas ustedes no son humanos y eso me asusta. —murmuró.

—A todos nos asusta lo que no conocemos pero hay que arriesgarse a ver más allá de lo que nosotros llegamos a ver…—dije y ella tenía la misma cara— Ahora me voy a ir, pero cuando quieras saber más sobre esto ven a mi casa y hablaremos. Y descuida Ben no está desde hace días que no lo veo. —dije dulcemente.— Espero que nos veamos pronto Ángela, adiós.

—Adiós, Bella. —se despidió con un tono bajo mientras yo subía a mi auto.

Fui a mi casa y allí se encontraban Jasper, Rose y Edward, los abracé a todos pero Edward me tomo de la cintura y nos sentamos en el sofá, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y el debes en cuando me daba suaves besos en mi cabello. Jazz y Rose nos miraban con una sonrisa y yo se las devolví.

—¿Cómo te fue con Ángela? —preguntó Jazz.

—Mal… Ella todavía nos tiene miedo.

—Esto pronto se va a solucionar, ya lo veras. —me alentó Edward y yo le sonreí.

—Yo creo que es verdad, reaccioné mal ante esto pero supongo que yo habría reaccionado igual si Emmett me lo hubiera dicho mientras yo fuera humana. —dijo Rose.

—Yo no lo hubiera hecho…—susurré y todos me miraron desconcertados— Si ustedes me hubieran dicho que eran vampiros mientras era humana no me habría alejado, hubiera visto su esencia y no lo exterior que es nada más la envoltura, lo que importa es lo que en verdad uno es interiormente. —respondí y todos me miraron con una sonrisa.

—No todos pueden hacer lo que tú, Bella. —dijo Edward.

En ese momento escuchamos un estruendoso ruido cerca de mi casa y nos miramos desconcertados.

Nos levantamos rápidamente de nuestros lugares y salimos corriendo a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde aquel monstruoso sonido había salido. Al llegar nos quedamos en nuestros lugares ya que nuestra perplejidad no nos dejaba hacer otra cosa que ver aquella escena parecida a una película de lo más terrorífica.

Un aroma nos sacó de nuestro aturdimiento y fijamos nuestra vista en aquel líquido escarlata metálico, aquel al cual algunos lo llamaban el elixir de la vida. De pronto los dorados dejaron de serlos para ser un negro tal como la más oscura noche sin luna y sin estrellas, al notar esto la palabra que tanto los mortales le temían hacía eco en mi mente…

_Muerte_…


	17. Capitulo 17

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 17**_

* * *

Estaba una camioneta totalmente destrozada, estampada en un árbol. Era demasiado vieja, vi partes de ruedas por la carretera y deduje que se le había roto mientras conducía haciéndole perder el control sobre el vehículo para después estrellarse contra aquel árbol.

Unos gruñidos me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me acordé que había encerrado a los chicos adentro del escudo físico por las dudas de que el aroma de la sangre los hiciera flaquear, yo me encontraba perfectamente, solamente era un perfume más aunque en él había algo familiar como a jazmines y lavandas. En mi cabeza se escuchó un _click_.

Corrí a toda velocidad hacía aquel trozo de chatarra y saqué la puerta de un solo golpe y me encontré con la imagen de mi única amiga humana y la novia de mi hermano sangrando por la cabeza y con varios huesos rotos, estaba muy pálida y me di cuenta de que la sangre brotaba a montones, sabía que si seguía así iba a desangrarse. La saqué rapidez pero con mucho cuidado de que no se le rompiera otro hueso.

La apoyé sobre la carretera y me saqué mi chaqueta para después usarla para detener la hemorragia pero nada funcionaba en ese momento me di cuenta de que si la llevaba a urgencias no llegaría con vida y me pregunté qué haría Carlisle. Él hubiera hecho todo lo humanamente posible pero en este caso no había nada que hacer.

Me debatí si tendría que convertirla o no, pero, ¿Cómo lo haría sabiendo de que ella nos tiene miedo? ¿Qué le diría a su despertar? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Ben?

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar que su corazón descendía sus latidos hasta casi hacerlos imperceptibles, no lo pensé más y me acerqué lentamente a sus oídos y le susurré.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que mueras.

Bajé mi boca a su cuello y perforé con mis colmillos su fina piel, tenía que succionar sangre y eso se me hacía asqueroso pero por ella lo haría, al sentir la sangre en mi boca sentí como si estuviera tomando vinagre, su aroma era dulce pero su sabor era horrible. Tras haber inyectado la ponzoña en su organismo escupí toda la sangré que estaba en mi boca con rapidez.

Escuché los latidos de su débil corazón bombear la sangre normalmente, suspiré de alivio y me senté a su lado para aclarar mi mente. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría al despertar? ¿Se alejaría? ¿Me odiaría?

Deje el debate para otro momento cuando escuche las voces de los chicos a mis espaldas, me tensé inmediatamente, no había pensado en ellos solo estaba pensando las posibilidades de vida que tenía Áng. Me di vuelta lentamente y me encontré con tres pares de ojos dorados mirándome con curiosidad y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, busqué algún indicio de que estuviesen molestos conmigo pero nada más encontraba curiosidad y orgullo.

Saqué el escudo para que pudieran acercarse, Jazz y Rose se quedaron a mi lado mientras que Edward tomaba delicadamente a Ángela en sus brazos y corría por el bosque en dirección a mi casa y entendí que la iba a dejar para que se trasformara en la casa.

Con Rose y Jazz corrimos detrás de él y llegamos después de unos minutos, él estaba en el sofá y cuando me miró su mirada transmitía aquella curiosidad que yo no podía encontrarle un motivo.

—¿Por qué me miran con curiosidad? —pregunté cuando Rose y Jazz me miraban de la misma manera.

—Aparte de que tomaste sangre humana y luego la escupiste como si fuera lo peor que te pudiesen haber dado. —explicó Jazz y yo automáticamente puse cara de asco— Tus ojos cambiaron de color, antes eran de un dorado intenso ahora son chocolates.

—¿¡Chocolates! —grité y corrí al espejo de la sala, en efecto tenia mis ojos del mismo color que cuando humana.

Sonó el celular de Edward y él contesto.

* * *

**Edward Pov**

* * *

Después de colocar suavemente a Ángela en la cama de Ben salí de la habitación y me quedé en la sala de estar de Bella sentado en el sofá. Las imágenes de lo sucedido hace minutos atrás me golpearon.

Ver a Ángela es ese estado dolió bastante aunque no fuéramos muy cercanos ella la verdad me agradaba y lo que le sucedió no se lo merecía. Luego recordé lo vanos intentos de Bella para detener la hemorragia que tenía y después la decisión de convertirla en un vampiro, fue bastante curioso ver a un vampiro escupir la sangre de un humano como si le hubiesen dado algo muy feo pero lo que más me impactó fue el color de sus ojos, era un hermoso color chocolate.

Después de unos minutos llegaron los chicos y miré a Bella con curiosidad preguntándome porque se pusieron los ojos de ese color. Cuando notó que todos nos habíamos puesto a verla nos preguntó la razón y Jasper le contestó. Al enterarse del motivo corrió hacia el espejo que tenía colgado en una pared de la sala.

Me sonó el celular y yo lo contesté.

—¿Hola?

—_Edward soy Alice, encontramos a Ben._

—Suena bien, ¿Cuándo regresan?

—_En unas horas. Edward, ya se lo que sucedió. _—soltó de repente.

—No lo dudo, ¿Ben ya lo sabe?

—_No, pero te quiero advertir que Bella no estará muy bien con esto. Tienes que ayudarla a sobreponerse, serás el único que la saqué del estado en el que se pondrá. _—dijo.

—¿De que estas hablan…? —Alice me cortó la comunicación y yo me quede mirando el teléfono.

Escuché un ruido sordo, tal como se escucha que alguien cae desmallado y me encontré a Bella en el suelo murmurando cosas que no podía llegar a comprender, cuando quise acercarme a ella su escudo físico me lo prohibió, se paró y me miró a los ojos, en ellos no había aquella luz que tanto me gustaba, estaban opacos, sin vida. Salió corriendo tan rápido que fue difícil verla.

Jasper y Rosalie me miraban con desconcierto y yo solo me encogí de hombros, no tenía la menor idea de lo que había pasado con Bella hace unos instantes.

Salí al jardín de la casa y trate de detectar el aroma de Bella para seguirla pero no había rastros de que hubiera salido recientemente, seguramente el escudo físico había hecho aquel trabajo de camuflaje de su aroma.

Entre a su casa y se escuchaban los gritos de Ángela desde el habitación de Ben, a diferencia que todos los que pasábamos por la transformación ella no gritaba que la matásemos si no que gritaba "Ben" en todo momento.

Después de algunas horas los faltantes de la familia arribaron a la casa de Bella, Ben inmediatamente al escuchar los gritos de Ángela corrió rumbo a su habitación.

Mis padres me sonrieron pero yo negué y gesticule un "Bella" y ellos sonrieron aún más, Emmett estaba besando desesperadamente a Rosalie y Alice y Jasper no se quedaban atrás, yo miré a otro lado visiblemente incómodo.

Alice después de "saludar" a Jasper se acercó a mí.

—¿Sabes dónde esta Bella? —pregunté con desesperación.

—Lamentablemente no, lleva su escudo puesto todavía. Hay que hacer algo con lo de Ángela.

—Tendremos que fingir su muerte.

—Sí, eso es lo que temía, iremos con Jazz e incendiaremos el coche y cuando no encuentren su cuerpo pensaran que se ha incinerado.

—Hagan lo que crean que es necesario Alice. Si tienes idea de Bella por favor no dudes en decírmelo. —prácticamente le rogué.

—Claro Edward.

Y sin decir más salió corriendo de la casa en dirección donde estaba todavía el destrozado coche de Ángela.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

* * *

Escuché media conversación que tenían Alice y Edward cuando la realidad me golpeó duramente. Había convertido a Ángela, aquella persona que me dijo en la cara que nos tenía miedo, que no quería que nos acercáramos, la que nos creía unos monstruos y yo como la egoísta que era la trasforme en esto.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, susurrando todas las cosas que se me pasaban por la mente, ya no había nada a mí alrededor solamente oscuridad. Yo la había matado, le había robado vilmente aquello que nos hacía diferentes… la humanidad.

De forma autómata me paré y mire a aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amaba y corrí, corrí tan rápido como pude, cuando no pude más, no por cansancio físico sino mental, me recosté en un árbol y continúe torturándome mentalmente.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas o días no lo sabía pero tampoco me importaba, necesitaba a alguien cerca, lo necesitaba a _él_ cerca. Me di cuenta que tenía el escudo físico puesto, lo saqué para que Alice me viera en sus visiones, quería que alguien viniese aquí y me ayudara a salir de esta amargura, hacer un poco más llevadera esta culpa.

Luego de un rato sentí unos pasos que corría a mi dirección pero no levanté mi cabeza de mis piernas, el visitante se sentó a mi lado, sabía perfectamente que era él así que deje que me consolara como solo él podía.

Cuando recupere las fuerzas levanté mi mirada y el sentimiento de deja va empezó a crecer en mí. Vi en su mirada preocupación y eso me enfureció.

—¿¡Cómo puedes estar preocupado por una asesina como yo! —le grité en la cara pero él no se inmuto para nada.

—Bella, tienes que calmarte. —susurro Edward.

—¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme si yo la mate! ¡Edward la mate! —seguía gritando con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Bella, es algo que todos hubiéramos hecho en tu lugar. —decía tratando, inútilmente, calmarme.

—Sí, pero precisamente lo hice yo…—susurré ya más calmada.

El me depositó en su regazo y yo lo abrace con fuerza y lloré mientras el acariciaba mis cabellos.

—¿Cómo voy a volver a mirarle la cara a su familia? ¿A sus amigos del instituto? ¿A Ben?... —le preguntaba contra su pecho.

—Calma pequeña, Ben no te guarda rencor… Tenemos que prepararnos, tenemos que ir a un funeral. —susurró.

—Edward, no me dejes por favor. —le rogué.

—Nunca, Bella, nunca. —respondió y luego nos levantamos para arreglarnos.

Sin decir más tomé su mano y lo deje guiarme, mientras corríamos en dirección a mi casa, en donde estaba la prueba viviente de mi egoísmo…

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Yo muy bien , gracias. jaja**

**Aca vemos la sicuntancias de la transformación de Angela y que le produce esto a Bella.**

**!No saben lo que soñé! Bueno, no lo voy a escribir aquí pero les digo que involucha InuYasha, Twilight, Criminal Minds y gente conocida mía. Fue un sueño muy loco y la verdad es que me encantó, loco pero me encantó. jaja**

**Bueno me despido!**

**Kisses**

**Maru M. Cullen.**

**PD: en mi perfil está mi Twitter, voy a poner adelantos ahí.  
**


	18. Capitulo 18

_**}Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 18**_

* * *

Al llegar a la casa todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral pero los gritos de Ángela lo quebraban así como también a mí ya destruido corazón, si es que alguna vez tuve. No sé qué habrá visto en mi rostro Edward pero al voltear a verme me abrazó fuerte y me susurró palabras alentadoras.

Entramos a la casa y todos estaban vestido de negro, todos estaban ahí menos Ben que según mi sentido del olfato estaba en su cuarto donde estaba siendo convertida Ángela, yo los mire interrogativamente posando mi mirada en sus ropas y Carlisle al ver mi desconcierto me explico.

—Tuvimos que fingir su muerte. —fue lo único que salió de su boca.

El dolor fue aumentando más y más, le había robado injustamente a alguien una hija, una hermana, una amiga, una confidente. No solo había destruido la vida de Ángela, no, yo había lastimado a muchas personas en el proceso, ¿Por qué lo hice?

_Simple egoísmo_

Me respondí, eso era, solo egoísmo, por no querer que ella se muriera y no pensé en las consecuencias de los hechos.

Jasper al notar mi lucha interna me mandó olas de paz, pero nunca llegaron a mí ya que puse mi escudo antes de que me llegaran, este calvario lo tenía que vivir, sin ayuda de empático que me aliviane la carga solamente quería tener a Edward a mi lado, solo a él.

—Tu ropa está en mi habitación. —me informó Edward y lo me límite a asentir.

Caminé a paso humano a la habitación de Edward, al llegar a ella entré y vi un vestido negro, con demasiados detalles y una cinta negra atado en la cintura con unos zapatos color negro, demasiados detalles para mi gusto pero sabía que era obra de Alice y no tenía ningún interés en discutir sobre la vestimenta con ella ahora. **(N/A: foto en mi perfil)**

Bajé las escaleras y entré en la sala de estar, todos estaban esperándome. Edward al verme me sonrió tratando de infundirme valor y yo le devolví una extraña mezcla de sonrisa y mueca de dolor. Camine hacia él y le tomé la mano, el me miró extrañado pero con una sola mirada entendió que lo necesitaba, el apretó nuestro agarre y caminó a la salida.

Todos se fueron en distintos autos, Edward y yo nos subimos a mi Audi y partimos hacia el cementerio. Al llegar vimos a muchas personas llorando y yo tuve que contener nuevamente mis lágrimas, no creo que se vea muy normal que alguien llore sangre, tomé el pañuelo que Edward me estaba ofreciendo cuando sentí que una lagrima que se había desbordado de mis ojos, nos posicionamos al lado de nuestra familia y esperamos que el cura empiece la ceremonia.

Después que el cura recite las palabras, todos subían y decían lo que vivieron con Angie, yo me aferraba cada vez más a Edward, él me envolvía en sus brazos y me abrazaba fuerte. Cada vez que se me caía alguna lágrima con la velocidad sobre-humana que poseemos la secaba. Era mi turno de pasar y no sabía si tenía la fuerza de lograrlo. Miré a Edward y él se limitó a asentirme, a regañadientes solté su brazo y caminé lentamente hacía el estrado que había puesto para que la gente hablara de aquella persona tan querida como era Ángela. Al subir todos me miraban fijamente y yo empecé a hablar.

—Ángela era como una hermana para mí, ella era tan desinteresada, ayudaba a todos los que podía sin pedir nada a cambio, salía con mi hermano Ben, que no pudo asistir ya que estaba todavía en shock por lo ocurrido, se amaban tanto que en una lástima que el destino decidiera un final así. —sonreí con dolor, yo era la que había decidido su destino— Supongo que si ella no hubiera decidido ir a nuestro hogar ella estaría seguramente jugando con sus hermanos gemelos en su casa, esperando que sus padres llegaran a su casa para pasar un tiempo en familia como ella decía. —hice una pausa y seguí con mis palabras— Por eso Ángela, donde quiera que estés, quería pedirte disculpas ya que por mi culpa terminaste así, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. —la voz se me quebró en la última parte y bajé del pequeño estrado.

Caminé hacía Edward y me tiré a sus brazos a sollozar, él me devolvió el abrazo fuertemente tratando de que entendiera de que él estaba ahí conmigo. Alice se acercó a nosotros y le dijo algo a Edward, yo no presté atención a lo que le decía. Sentí que Edward me llevaba al coche y me depositaba en el asiento de copiloto, yo empecé a llorar todas las lágrimas que no pude mientras veía distraídamente por la ventanilla del coche. El coche paró y me di cuenta de que estábamos en mi hogar, bajé con desgana y me sitúe al lado de Edward.

Al abrir la puerta de mi casa me encontré con una sorpresa, ahí delante de nosotros dos se encontraba Ángela, con unos ojos color escarlata y la piel tan blanca como la cal, en su rostro había una sonrisa que me desconcertó pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna el dolor del copiado de poderes se hizo presente. Me tensé y Edward me miró extrañado.

—Tiene un don. — dije entre dientes para no gritar de dolor.

—¿Un don? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ángela con su nueva y armoniosa voz.

—Veras, Angie, algunos vampiros tienen dones. —le respondió Ben con ternura.

—¿Ustedes tienen? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Claro, yo tengo el don de controlar los elementos, Edward leer la mente y Bella un escudo —respondió, me miró preguntándome si podía decirle mi otro don, yo asentí todavía anonada— y el don de copiar los dones de los demás.

- ¿Un escudo? ¿Copiar dones? —preguntó Angie, mientras tanto yo me tiré en el sofá y Edward se sentó a mi lado, su rostro detonaba la preocupación que estaba sintiendo y yo le regalé una sonrisa.

—Si ella es inmune a los otros dones y si alguien posee algún don ella lo copia sin querer. — le seguía explicando Ben.

—¡Oh! ¿Y cuál es mi don? —preguntó totalmente curiosa.

—Eso aún no lo sabemos, ¿Notas algo extraño? —preguntó Edward.

—Sinceramente, no. —respondió ella un poco desilusionada.

—Bueno, Bella pronto nos dirá entonces.

Increíblemente el dolor no duró más de 10 minutos, todo un record teniendo en cuenta de la última vez que lo había hecho. Me concentré en usar lo que había copiado y sentí con una sensación extraña me recorría todo el cuerpo, pasaron los segundo y las expresiones de los chicos eran impagables.

—¿Dónde se ha ido Bella? —preguntó Ángela asombrada.

—Estoy aquí. —dije desde el sofá.

Se miraron entre ellos tal vez preguntándose con la mirada si habían escuchado lo mismo o se habían vuelto locos. Ben se acercó al lugar donde me encontraba y yo le tomé la mano, este pego un pequeño grito de sorpresa y yo saqué el don y me hice visible, solté una risita, era lo más cercano a la felicidad que tenía desde el accidente de Ángela.

—Como hemos podido ver el don de Ángela es volverse invisible pero si no han prestado atención el olor no se borra y tampoco la masa de uno, o sea ella desaparece a simple vista. —les expliqué.

Una gran coro de "¡ah!" inundaron la sala y toda sonrisa que hubiera estado en mi rostro se borró y miré a Ángela directamente a los ojos, ellos me miraron interrogativamente menos Edward que ya sabía el por qué de mi cambio de expresión, les dice un gesto para que se sentaran en los sofás individuales, ellos lo hicieron con cierta duda.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar. —dije seriamente, yendo al quid de la cuestión.

—¿De qué específicamente? —preguntó inocentemente Ángela, yo la mire incrédula.

—No se… De que te haya convertido en esto… no se… digo yo…—le respondí con el sarcasmo bañando mis palabras.

—¡Oh! Eso…

—Sí, _eso_. —respondí con impaciencia.

—No entiendo de que tienes que hablarme, yo recuerdo todo…—susurró.

—¡Peor! ¡Ángela tú nos tenías miedo! ¡Me lo dijiste! —le grité, levantándome de donde estaba sentada.

—La gente cambia de parecer, Bella. —replicó también parándose y posándose al frente mío

—Pero no de un momento a otro Ángela, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hice? ¡Te maté! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te maté! —seguía gritando entonces Ángela hizo algo que nadie esperaba, me dio una bofetada.

—Discúlpame Bella pero… ¡Tienes que entender! ¡Sin ti hubiera muerto! Entiendes Bella muerto…—me gritó, todos en la sala estábamos sorprendidos por su reacción, ella nunca había levantado la voz.

—Creo que hubiera sido lo mejor. —susurré.

—¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? Bella, ¿te estas escuchado acaso? —me gritó Ángela totalmente furiosa.

—Sí, Ángela, estoy escuchándome, hubiera sido lo mejor. ¡Tú nos tenías miedo! ¡Y yo voy y te convierto! ¡Soy tan estúpida! —grité y me deje caer en el sofá donde anteriormente había estado tapándome la cara con las manos.

—Bella, no eres estúpida, solo tienes que escucharme. —me pidió Ángela suplicantemente.

—¿Qué me vas a decir? Que después de que hablé contigo lo pensaste bien y te decidiste que no querías perder al amor de tu vida así que venias hacía aquí para pedirme que te transformara. —dije sarcásticamente pero ella se quedó en silencio y agachó su cabeza.

—¡Oh por dios! ¿Venías a pedirme que te trasformara? —dije totalmente sorprendida, levantándome de golpe.

—Lo pensé y la verdad es que no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad que tenía para el amor, sabía que si lo dejaba pasar nunca más lo sentiría. —terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a Ben para besarle los labios.

— Pero… pero te veías tan convencida…—murmuré.

—Digamos… que tenía una mala versión de ustedes. —dijo con humor.

—Seguramente pensabas que teníamos colmillos muy largos y que nos moríamos al estar a la luz de sol y también moríamos con plata, agua vendita y una estaca de madera en el corazón. —dije para molestarla.

—Nunca había estado con uno…—la miramos como diciendo "¿Y nosotros que somos? ¿Un cero a la izquierda?" — Bueno, al menos que supiera que lo era. —se defendió.

—Te tengo que dar la razón en eso.

—Igualmente, Ben ya me ha contado todo… hasta de los metamorfos.

En ese momento me acordé de ellos, teníamos prohibido morder a un ser humano pero yo lo había hecho y yo enfrentaría las consecuencias aunque siempre me iría por la rama de la diplomacia y ver si podemos tener algún acuerdo. Edward me miraba preocupado él también estaba pensando en ellos.

—Quédense tranquilos ya lo vamos a poder solucionar. —les dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero el habiente seguía tenso y yo deseaba poder tener el don de Jazz para calmarlos.

Seguimos hablando sobre temas de nuestra especie y contándole nuestra dieta y los por qué de cada uno, en eso llegaron los Cullen faltantes. Jasper al verme con una sonrisa corrió y me abrazó y yo gustosamente se lo devolví.

—Me da gusto que estés bien de nuevo pequeña. —me susurró al oído.

—A mí también _abue._

—Solo por esta vez te lo dejaré pasar.

Luego de que me soltara todos me abrazaron y me dijeron que era bueno tenerme de vuelta, ¡Como si me hubiera ido por años! Los Cullen se unieron a la conversación y así paso toda la noche y la madrugada, cuando Alice iba a contarle su historia cuando unas visones me llegaron.

La primera visión estaba situada en la reserva Quileute, todos los hombres-lobo estaban reunidos en la casa de Sam y estaban discutiendo de algo en particular, algunos estaban con expresión molesta en sus rostros y por otro lado estaban los que trataban de apaciguarlos, después de unos momentos se ponen de acuerdo en algo y todos salen de la casa y se trasforman, ellos corren por el bosque durante un tiempo y luego se paran en frente de mi hogar.

La segunda era de Ben y Ángela en algún lugar con mucha nieve alrededor, delante de ellos había una pareja de vampiros de ojos dorados, el hombre era alto con cabellos rubios musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett aparentaba tener unos treinta y cinco años como mucho, su compañera era de una estatura promedio, sus cabellos eran de un color dorado como sus ojos, tenía buen cuerpo y aparentaba tener más o menos unos treinta años. Ambos tenían unas sonrisas amables, de repente aparece la vampireza que antes había estado aquí, Tanya, y les hace un gesto para que entren a la casa.

Al salir de mi estado todos me estaban mirando interrogativamente, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir una palabra sentimos un gran número de pisadas corriendo hacía donde nos encontrábamos y eso solo podía significar una cosa...

_Problemas…_


	19. Capitulo 19

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 19**_

* * *

Rápidamente todos reunieron a mí alrededor, todos tenían la preocupación pintada en sus hermosos rostros, eso me facilitó las cosas, quería hablar con los Quileutes, pero lo quería hacer sola. Envolví a todos con mi escudo y caminé con paso firme hacia la puerta, en ese momento sentí a Jasper y a Edward seguirme pero no contaban con mi escudo.

—Bella, ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con desesperación Edward.

—Hablaré con ellos, pero no quiero meterlos en problemas. En todo caso yo he mordido a Ángela, si con alguien deben enojarse es conmigo y no arrastraré a nadie por las consecuencias de mis actos. —le respondí suavemente pero con firmeza.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Estamos juntos en esto! —intervino Jasper y todos asintieron frenéticamente.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo.

Sin decir más abandoné el lugar y esperé a los chicos de La Push en la puerta de la casa. Aparecieron a los pocos minutos, se escondieron detrás de unos árboles y salieron todos en su forma humana; muchos estaban enfadados, lo pude deducir por sus expresiones y otros solamente me miraban esperando una explicación; Sam, en cambio, me miraba con desilusión pero sabía que escucharía mi versión primero antes de tomar alguna decisión.

—Creo que les debo una explicación. —susurré con la cabeza gacha.

—Claro que lo tienes que hacer. —gruñó Paúl— Nosotros confiamos en ti pero parece que eso no tenía importancia para ti. Sabias muy bien que no podías morder a un humano pero no te importó fuiste y lo hiciste.

—Así no fueron las cosas…

—Y, ¿Cómo fueron, según tú? —preguntó con desdén Jared.

—Si me dejaran hablar podría decirlo. —les respondí irritada.

—Está bien, te escucharemos. —respondió tranquilamente Jacob.

—Fue una decisión precipitada, lo sé, pero no tenía otra opción. No podía dejar que ella muriera aunque luego me odiara, ella tenía que seguir con vida aunque su corazón dejara de latir y cambiara drásticamente. Si, fue puro egoísmo el que decidiera transformarla pero ya no hay nada que hacer…

—No entiendo, si sabias las consecuencias de tus actos, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Paúl más calmado.

—Por unos momentos pónganse en mi lugar. ¿Qué harían si la imprimación de alguno de sus amigos estuviese a punto de morir? Y ustedes saben lo que causaría en él, pero tienen en sus manos la posibilidad de que ella no muriera aunque sea transformándose en lo que ustedes son, también es enfrentar a tus _enemigos_ con los cuales tenían un tratado, ¿La dejarían morir o harían todo lo posible para que ella siguiera con vida?

Todos se quedaron pensativos aunque no tuviera el don de Edward sabía que lo que dije les había hecho pensar, en recapacitar sus pensamientos y lo que deberían hacer luego, temía que mis palabras no surtieran el efecto deseado y quisieran empezar una guerra entre las especies. Por supuesto, no dejaría nunca que algo así sucediera, tal vez tendría que borrarles los recuerdos o algo parecido pero nunca dejaría que pusieran un dedo sobre mi familia como tampoco dejaría que mi familia los lastimase.

Tan sumida en mis pensamientos estaba que no me di cuenta de que alguien se había acercado a mí hasta que sentí unos brazos, sorprendida miré a Seth que sonreía de oreja a oreja, algo que hizo que en mi rostro se formara una sonrisa igual o más grande que la suya, si es que eso era posible.

—¡Sabía que tenía que haber una explicación! Tú no eres así, ¿Vieron que les dije?—lo último se los dijo a sus amigos.

Jacob rodó los ojos y le respondió.

—Nunca dudé de ella. Ahora, deja de abrazarla que yo también quiero hacerlo.

Seth dejó de abrazarme y en ese momento varios brazos llegaron en un instante, nos caímos al suelo y sentí como el escudo que envolvía a mi familia desaparecía, en un segundo estaban todos fuera de la casa mirándonos. Jasper hizo un ademán para quietármelos de encima pero hice un gesto para que lo dejara ser. Mientras tanto yo reía con mis amigos, mi familia nos miraba raro, creo que puedo entenderlo, se suponía que venían a destruirnos y cuando sales te encuentras con que una integrante de tu familia está en el suelo con ellos arriba y riendo a carcajadas.

—Bueno, creo que todo ya está solucionado. —dijo Sam después de recobrar la compostura— Perdonen las molestias, ya nos marchamos.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna salieron corriendo hacia los bosques, yo me quedé mirando a la nada por un rato, tratando de retrasar la conversación que vendría en momentos. Estaban todos muy enfadados por mi actuar, lo podía notar y ellos no hacían nada por disimularlo tampoco. Los que más demostraban su enojo eran Jasper y Edward; de Jasper lo podía entender él era mi tatarabuelo, pero ¿Edward? Emmett, Rosalie y Alice no me miran de esa manera, y se supone que ellos tienen los mismos sentimientos que Edward hacia mi persona ¿no? Caminamos al interior de la casa en un silencio demasiado incomodo, yo caminaba con la cabeza en alto, estaba orgullosa de lo que hice y si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto saldría mal lo haría igual, nos sentamos y nos quedamos callados.

—Saben que si hubieran estado en mi lugar hubieran hecho exactamente lo mismo, no sé por qué están tan enfadados conmigo. —dije enfadada, cortando el incómodo silencio.

—Tal vez, pero como no lo hemos estado no lo sabemos. Sabes lo que pasamos tratando de averiguar que pasaba allá fuera, y al verte en el suelo y con todos ellos encima de ti, pensamos lo peor Bella. —rebatió Emmett seriamente, algo raro pero supongo que no imposible.

—Sabían que si trataban de dañarme me podría defender, de todos lo de aquí soy la más indicada en 'enfrentar' a los _enemigos_.

—No se trata de quien está más capacitado, nosotros somos una familia y así debemos actuar, somos todos o nadie. —respondió Carlisle.

—Entonces, está claro que no pertenezco a esta familia... Nunca dejaría que les pasase algo por mi culpa.

Sin decir más corrí a toda velocidad por los bosques, sabía que era de cobarde lo que estaba haciendo pero no podían reprocharme que los quisiese cuidar, ellos eran lo único que tenía en este momento y no iba a dejar que por un impulso mío los destruyera. No tenía mi escudo así que Alice vería a donde voy aunque no tenga la menor idea. Me paré en seco al recordar esta parte del bosque, era cerca de mi antiguo hogar. Caminé hasta lo que antes era el patio de mi antigua casa, caminé unos 15 pasos y me arrodillé, empecé a excavar hasta que encontré un baúl de madera. Lo saqué y corrí hasta mi casa.

Una vez en ella me senté en mi cama de dos plazas, abrí lentamente el baúl y me encontré con varias cosas de mi infancia y adolescencia. Fui sacando las fotos una por una, en ella aparecíamos mis padres y yo en el hospital, se veían tan felices en aquellos momentos, nunca supe con exactitud cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar entre mis padres. Unas fotos con mi mejor amiga Samantha, las dos estábamos abrazadas y con unas enormes sonrisas cada una. Luego estaban las cartas que nos escribíamos cuando ella se mudó a Inglaterra, las pequeñas pulseras que me había regalado mi abuela antes de morir. Debajo de todas las cosas se encontraba un video, sabía bien de qué se trataba. Fue el último día de clases que había asistido antes de convertirme en lo que soy, en aquella grabación estaba el momento en que había vencidos mis miedos y había cantado adelante del todo instituto.

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo, me sentía tan bien conmigo misma cuando lo hice, me había superado y lo mejor era que a todos parecía gustarle. Tan absorta estaba en mis recuerdos humanos que no escuché cuando entraron a la habitación.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó aquella voz tomándome por sorpresa.

—Edward… No te escuché llegar…—murmuré.

—Me he dado cuenta. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Y, ¿A qué debo tu visita? —no pude contener las ganas de saber, el cambio su expresión y se tornó nerviosa.

—Tengo que decirte algo…—susurró bastante bajo que si no tuviera el sentido auditivo tan agudizado no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Está bien, suelta aquello que tanto te pone nervioso. —le dije con una sonrisa para infundirle ánimos.

—Bueno yo… ¿Cómo decirlo?... yo… yo…te…—si seguíamos así no íbamos a llegar a lo que tanto lo atormentaba.

—Vamos Edward, solo… solo dilo.

—Quiero decirte que desde el primer momento en el que te vi supe que eras especial, sentía cosas extrañas cuando estaba a tu lado, cosas que nunca antes me habían pasado con nadie. Tardé relativamente poco en darme cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorado de ti. No podía estar mucho tiempo alejado de tu lado; tú me haces sentir completo, totalmente feliz. Mi existencia era una constante rutina pero llegaste a mi vida y cambiaste todo, mi existencia empezó a girar alrededor de tu persona. Hoy cuando fuiste a enfrentarte sola a toda una manada de licántropos, el pensamiento de que algo malo te podría suceder me desgarraba lentamente y no sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi en el suelo con ellos encima, por un momento me sentí morir pero cuando escuché tu armoniosa risa me calmé un poco pero mis nervios estaban devastados… con todo esto te quiero decir una cosa… Isabella Swan… Te amo.

Yo lo observaba paralizada, ¿El me acababa de decir que… que me amaba? Eso es imposible, un ser tan perfecto como él no puedo estar enamorado de mí pero lo había dicho con tanto sentimiento que me fue imposible no creerle, él mientras tanto observaba mi rostro buscando algo y malinterpretó mi silencio.

—Entiendo que no sientas nada por mí. Creo que será mejor marcharme.

Él se encamino hacia la puerta de salida y en ese momento reaccioné, y corrí a velocidad vampírica y me situé al frente suyo, él se sobresaltó al ver mi inesperada acción. Lleve mis brazos a su cuello y lo rodeé con ellos, él enseguida sujeto mi cintura y acerqué mi rostro hasta estar casi nuestros labios unidos y dije.

—Yo también te amo, Edward.

Y luego de eso nuestros labios se unieron en un suave beso, en aquel acto nos demostramos todo el afecto que nos teníamos el uno por el otro. Cuando decidimos separarnos teníamos una sonrisa boba en nuestros rostros.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Te amo, Edward.

Y así nos fundimos en otro beso, estábamos tan absortos en nuestro pequeño y acogedor mundo que no nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos siendo observados…


	20. Capítulo 20

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 20  
**_

* * *

En la puerta de mi habitación se encontraba una incómoda Ángela y un sonriente Ben. Estaban tomados de las manos y en su mirada podía notar un poco de dolor.

—Me alegra de que por fin se dijeran sus sentimientos. —dijo Ben.

Edward me atrajo más a su cuerpo y yo le sonreí, miré a Ángela y a Ben, ellos se lanzaban misteriosas miradas, yo los miré desconcertada y miré a Edward, él se encogió de hombros diciéndome que él no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté.

—Tenemos algo que informarte Bella. —respondió Ángela al ver que Ben no decía nada.

—Está bien, vallamos a la sala de estar. —les dije.

Bajamos las escaleras y cada uno se sentó en un sofá con su respectiva pareja, Edward me sentó en sus piernas, yo sin poder resistirme le di un pequeño beso. Él me sonrió con aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Miramos fijamente a los chicos esperando que empezara contarnos aquello que los traía de esa forma.

—Nos marchamos, Bella. —soltó Ben y yo los miré estupefacta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo que les molesto? Lo lamento si es por eso puedo cambiar si es…—empecé a balbucear frenéticamente.

—Bella, ¡Para! No nos vamos porque has hecho algo malo, ni ninguno de los Cullen —se apresuró a aclarar Ben—. Como sabes Ángela es un neófito y para todos aquí ella está muerta, no podemos tenerla tan cerca del pueblo. Decidimos pasar una temporada en Alaska con el clan Denali, creemos que esto le ayudará con su autocontrol. Volveremos a vernos, eso te lo aseguro; esto solo es un hasta luego.

—Los voy a extrañar. —dije con la voz rota.

—Nosotros también, Bella. —dijo Ben, me paré y los envolví con mis brazos y los acerqué a mí.

—¿Cuándo se marchan? —pregunté cuando ya estaba más calmada.

—Veníamos a buscar nuestra ropa y nos marcharíamos en dos horas. —respondió Ángela.

—Nunca pensé que sucedería tan rápido. —susurré al recordar la visión que tuve momentos antes de que los chicos de La Push aparecieran.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú ya lo sabías? —preguntó Edward.

—Antes de que los licántropos aparecieran tuve dos visiones, la primera fue de ellos viniendo para aquí y la segunda vi a Ben y a Ángela en un lugar con mucha nieve, no supe que iban a ir a Alaska hasta que apareció Tanya en la visión pero no pensé que sería tan pronto.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos. Yo trataba de procesar la información, iba a ser dolorosa, lo sabía. A Ben y a Ángela los había conocido hace relativamente poco pero los había aprendido a querer como si fueran parte de mi, anteriormente, inexistente familia. Ahora que todo se estaba acomodando ellos deciden irse, sé que es egoísta pensar de esta forma ya que Ángela todavía es una recién nacida y no puede estar demasiado cerca de la civilización, además, para todo el pueblo ella estaba muerta, no dudaría que si alguien llegase a ver a Ángela en ese momento pensarían que es una fantasma y le diría a todo el pueblo, claro está si es que sale con vida. No he conocido persona alguna que se haya encontrado un neófito y viva para contarlo.

—¿Qué estabas viendo hace unos momentos? —preguntó Edward tratando de romper el silencio incómodo.

—Un baúl de recuerdos que había enterrado cuando todavía era humana —les sonreí —. ¿Alguna vez mencioné que mi gran sueño era ser cantante profesional? —ellos negaron sorprendidos—. Un sueño bastante común para una adolescente de 17 años pero todos me decían que tenía un gran don para el canto. Una sola vez canté delante de varias personas y eso es lo que tengo grabado en esa cinta de video.

—Me gustaría escucharte cantar antes de que nos vallamos. —susurró Ángela ausentemente.

—Supongo que ahora no se podría decir si cantaba bien o no. Nuestra voz nunca sonaría mal, ni aunque desafináramos apropósito. —le respondí.

—Podríamos ver la cinta de video y podríamos decirte si en verdad cantas bien o no. Sería como una despedida. —sonrió con un poco de amargura y yo le devolví el gesto con la misma sensación.

—¿Dónde podremos encontrar el reproductor de videos? Yo no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que compré uno. —dije.

—Nosotros tenemos en nuestra casa —intervino Edward, yo alcé una ceja porque me pareció raro que los Cullen tenga una cosa como esa, teniendo en cuenta cómo era Alice—. Estaba en la casa y nunca nos hemos deshecho de ella.

Sonriendo me levanté de mi lugar y corrí escaleras arriba para buscar la grabación y volví en cuestión de segundos. Les dije a Ángela y a Ben que nosotros nos adelantábamos. Al afirmar salimos corriendo por el bosque pero me dirigí al claro que ya conocía. Al estar ahí me senté y suspiré apesumbradamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? —preguntó Edward sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome.

—Los voy a extrañar mucho. —sollocé y lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

—Solo será por un tiempo, mi amor. Luego regresarán con nosotros. Eso te lo aseguro.

—Aunque me duela creo que será la mejor decisión. Ángela todavía no se controla del todo bien, pero tienes que admitir que lo está haciendo demasiado bien.

—Sí, tienes razón en eso, pero lo mejor será que no nos confiemos demasiado. Los neófitos son demasiado volátiles.

Nos quedamos unos momentos más en silencio y luego corrimos hasta la casa de los Cullen. Al llegar, Edward corrió escaleras arriba para cambiarse de camisa porque estaba toda manchada con las lágrimas que había derramado. Cuando bajó lo hizo con un reproductor de videos y me sonrió. Conectó todo a la televisión. Mientras él lo hacía llegaron Ben y Ángela. Con un pequeño bolso cada uno.

—¿No llevan más cosas? —pregunté intrigada.

—Llevamos solo lo fundamental —dijo Ben—. Si necesitamos algo puedo ir a comprarlo en algún lugar de allí.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó una voz que anteriormente no se encontraba en la habitación. Me giré y me encontré con Alice y Jasper.

—Por supuesto, ustedes no lo saben —murmuré, pensando en voz alta—. Ángela y Ben se van a Alaska con el clan Denali. Será lo mejor para que Ángela se vaya acostumbrando a nuestra dieta.

—¡Qué pena! Pero supongo que nos volveremos a ver dentro de poco. —dijo Alice y se acercó para abrazar a Ángela y después a Ben. Jasper hizo lo mismo.

Los Cullen faltantes fueron llegando y diciendo cosas parecidas a los que les había dicho Alice. Edward anunció que era hora de ver el video.

—¿Qué veremos? —preguntó Esme con su sonrisa.

—Un video donde esta Bella siendo humana. —respondió Edward.

La pantalla se puso en negro y después aparecí yo en un escenario. Yo llevaba un vestido blanco con tirantes, que se pegaba a mi piel y llevaba mi cabello con bucles. Había un piano negro. Junto a mí se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños claros y de unos hermosos ojos grises. Ella llevaba un vestido parecido a mío solo que el de ella era negro y tenía un violín.

—Fuiste muy hermosa siendo humana. —me susurró Edward al oído.

—Espero que les guste a todos. Y si no les molesta me gustaría una opinión objetiva —bromeé para que no se notara mis nervios.

En el video nos presentaban y yo caminaba hasta el piano y empezaba a tocar.

Here's a song that's inside of my soul. (_Hay una canción que está dentro de mi alma_)

It's the one that I've tried to write (_Es la que he intentado escribir_)

Over and over again (_Una y otra vez_)

I'm awake in the infinite cold. (_Estoy despierta en el frio infinito_)

But you sing to me over and over and over again. (_Pero tú me cantas una y otra vez_)

So, I lay my head back down. (_Entonces, agacho mi cabeza_)

And I lift my hands and pray (_Y junto mis manos y ruego_)

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours (_Para ser solo tuya, yo ruego, para ser solo tuya_)

I know now you're my only hope. (_Ahora sé que eres mi unica esperanza_)

Sing to me the song of the stars (_Cantame la cancion de las estrellas_)

Of your galaxy, dancing (_De tu galaxia, bailando_)

And laughing and laughing again. (_Y riendo y riendo otra vez_)

When it feels like my dreams are so far (_Cuando sienta que mis sueños estan lejos_)

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. (_Cántame los planes que tienes para mí, una y otra vez_)

So I lay my head back down. (_Entonces, agacho mi cabeza_)

And I lift my hands and pray (_Y junto mis manos y ruego_)

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours (_Para ser solo tuya, yo ruego, para ser solo tuya_)

I know now, you're my only hope. (_Ahora sé que eres mi unica esperanza_)

I give you my destiny. (_Te entrego mi destino_)

I'm giving you all of me. (_Me entrego toda a ti_)

I want your symphony, singing in all that I am (_Quiero tu sinfonia, cantando todo lo que soy_)

At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back. (_Con todas mis fuerzas, te lo devuelvo_)

So I lay my head back down. (_Entonces, agacho mi cabeza_)

And I lift my hands and pray (_Y junto mis manos y ruego_)

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours (_Para ser solo tuya, yo ruego, para ser solo tuya_)

I pray, to be only yours (_Yo ruego, para ser solo tuya_)

I know now you're my only hope. (_Ahora sé que eres mi unica esperanza_)

La canción terminó y a los poco segundo también el video. No me atrevía a ver a los Cullen a la cara. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para ver la cara de disgusto. Una exclamación de asombro hizo que levantara la vista. Todos me miraban sorprendidos pero con unas enormes sonrisas.

—Bella, cantas hermoso. —dijo Ángela.

La primera que se me acercó fue Alice y me abrazó fuertemente. Jasper lo hizo con menos fuerza pero igual de cariñoso. Y así fueron pasando hasta que llego Edward. El me sonreía con aquella sonrisa que amaba. Se acercó poco a poco, tomo mi cintura y me besó. Fue un beso que demostraba muchas emociones, amor, orgullo, felicidad. Sentimos unas exclamaciones de asombro y nos separamos.

—Bella y yo somos pareja. —dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa que igualaba a la mía.

—¡Por fin! —exclamaron Alice y Emmett al unísono. Todos nos reímos ante su ocurrencia.

—Estoy muy feliz de que hayas encontrado el amor, Edward. —dijo Esme con los ojos llorosos.

Pasamos lo que restaba de la tarde hablando sobre cualquier tipo de cosas. Yo trataba, inútilmente, de pensar en otra cosa que no sean Ángela y Ben. Hasta que llegó la hora de que partieran. Todos estábamos tristes por la despedida pero Ben nos aseguró que sería solo por un tiempo. Yo lloré nuevamente cuando los abracé a ambos. Ellos se fueron y me sentí mal.

_Pero este dolor no se compararía nunca con lo que pronto sufriría…_

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! ¡Tanto tiempo!**

_Es raro subir un capítulo ¿Saben? Hace casi dos meses me dije que no iba a subir nunca más una historia mía pero heme aquí._

_Sinceramente no sé si este será mi regreso osimplemente les quise subir hasta el capítulo que estabamos nates de comenzar a estado escribiendo algo por aquí y por allá pero simplemente no me convence. Estoy segura que pronto habrá un capítulo para "Todos tienen secretos" pero con "Cambiando la historia" estoy estancada, literalemente. Sé lo que quiero que suceda en el capítulo simplemente no sé como pasarlo a escrito._

_Honestamente creo que necesito alguna mano ayuda para ayudarme a terminar las historias,en realidad esta y "Cambiando la historia" ya que "Todos tienen secretos" la remontaré sola._

_Espero, sinceramente, volver a leernos pronto._

_Las adora,_

_**Maru M. Cullen**  
_


	21. Capítulo 21

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Mi única esperanza_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 21**_

* * *

Pasó una semana desde que Ángela y Ben se habían marchado. Los extrañaba demasiado pero Ben se aseguraba de llamar cada noche para que conversemos. Las cosas aquí estaban bien, demasiado bien para mi gusto, como si fuera la calma antes de la tormenta. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar aquellos malos pensamientos. Algo sucedía ese día porque Rosalie estaba con un humor bastante depresivo.

No pregunté, no quería parecer una chusma o algo por el estilo pero me preocupaba su manera de actuar. Emmett estaba demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto, no bromeaba como era común y eso hizo que mis dudas crecieran mucho más.

Vi a Rosalie salir por la puerta e internarse en el bosque. La seguí hasta que vi que se paró y se sentó contra un árbol. Yo camine con lentitud hacia ella, si le incomodaba mi presencia me iría pero algo me decía que necesitaba un hombro para llorar, hablando en sentido figurado, claro está.

—¿Qué sucede, Rosalie? —ella me miró y pude identificar dolor en sus ojos.

—¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy? —yo asentí y le dije la fecha—. Hoy cumplo otro año desde que me volví vampiro —puse cara de no entender la gravedad del asunto—. Yo nunca quise esto, ¿Sabes?, Mi conversión fue un impulso, algo que no estaba programado. Mi prometido abusó de mí junto con sus amigos; Carlisle detectó el aroma de mi sangre y me convirtió. Pase muchos años resentida con él por haberme convertido en algo que yo odiaba, en un monstruo. Con el tiempo pude encontrar a Emmett y pude ser feliz pero todavía siento el vacío en mi pecho al pensar que nunca podré llegar a ser madre y supongo que aquello nunca lo podré superar. Este día es como el recordatorio que mi más grande sueño no lo podré cumplir nunca.

La miré con sorpresa, ella se estaba mostrando de una forma que nunca la había visto. No había rastro de aquella mujer fuerte y decidida, si no que veía a una mujer que me dejaba ver su lado más vulnerable, aquello era una muestra de confianza y me sentí realmente bien al saber que ella confiaba en mí.

—No puede decirte que te entiendo ya que yo nunca he pasado por una situación similar, pero trato de comprenderte. Supongo que por no haber estado en la misma época en la que tú creciste no me hicieron querer formar una familia. En realidad, hasta hace poco tiempo no creía en el amor —me miró escépticamente—. No de la forma en la que tú crees, podía ver el amor a mi alrededor pero nunca lo había sentido. Las personas que se supone que deberían haberme amado tenían un concepto bastante distinto sobre qué era y cómo se demostraba el amor. Para ellos darme todo lo que quería y lo que no era el amor. Supongo que no entiendes el por qué te estoy contando esto —ella negó—, ya que gracias ello aprendí a mirar en vaso medio lleno en vez del vaso medio vacío. Rosalie, tú tienes una familia que te ama mucho y se nota que a todos les afecta esta situación, tienes que entender que no puedes tener hijos pero tienes que afrontar la situación, piensa que Esme y Alice tampoco pueden tener hijos pero no deja que aquello les derrumbe la felicidad. Yo tampoco podré hacerlo pero sé que todo el amor que guardo lo podré compartir con las personas que considero mi familia. Creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Ella miró hacia el horizonte pero algo me decía que no estaba mirando nada en particular. Me senté a su lado perdiéndome en mis pensamientos. Nunca me había puesto a pensar que no podría ser madre hasta el día de hoy. Pensar en ello me llevó hasta mi niñez. Aquella no fue una época muy feliz en mi vida. Cuando había cumplido ocho años mis padres habían dejado de fingir llevarse bien, nunca pude entender porque no se divorciaron; supongo que tenían miedo de enfrentar la realidad, es mucho más sencillo quedarse en un lugar conocido en lugar de enfrentarse a cosas nuevas.

—Supongo que tienes razón —la voz de Rosalie me sacó de mis pensamientos—. Estaba tan metida en mis lamentos que no pude ver que la gente a mi alrededor pasa por lo mismo.

—No te estoy pidiendo que cambies de un día para otro el pensamiento que estas llevando desde hace casi un siglo, solo quiero que puedas vivir sin ataduras porque aquello te encadena, y llegará un punto en el que no podrás avanzar más. —le sonreí tratando de infundirle ánimos, ella me devolvió la sonrisa pero un poco apagada.

Inconscientemente tomé la cadenita que mi abuela Marie me había dado cuando era pequeña, ella decía que siempre que la tuviera conmigo ella me cuidaría y en ese momento tuve una idea. Me saqué la cadenita y se la tendí a Rosalie, ella me miró con curiosidad.

—Tómala, mi abuela siempre me dijo que con esta cadenita siempre iba a estar acompañada por ella. Ahora te la quiero dar a ti para que cuando la mires puedas recordar que siempre estaré para ti, como también lo estarán todos los Cullen.

Ella me miró dubitativamente unos momentos antes de tomarla y colgarla en su cuello, le sonreí con una enorme felicidad y ella me devolvió el gesto con menos euforia pero no había sido tan apagada como la anterior.

Fuimos caminando hacia la casa donde todos se encontraban en la sala arreglando una salida de caza. Al sentir nuestra presencia todos se voltearon y nos miraron fijamente, Emmett se levantó ágilmente y en un segundo estaba abrazando a Rosalie, yo me deslicé sigilosamente y me senté en las piernas de Edward, él me recibió con una sonrisa y besó mis labios.

—Gracias, Bella. Eres como un ángel. —susurró contra mis labios.

—Solo hablé con ella. No fue nada de otro mundo.

Después de unos minutos Rosalie y Emmett se unieron a la conversación que estábamos manteniendo sobre cosas de poca importancia. Miré a Emmett a los ojos y ellos tenían un brillo especial, me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto. En realidad, todos me miraban con esas sonrisas en sus rostros pero no tenía intenciones de investigar, sabía que ellos estaban agradecidos porque había conversado con Rosalie pero yo lo veía así, una simple conversación; ellos simplemente no habían podido encontrar la forma de llegar hasta Rosalie, todo gracias a su impredecible temperamento, aunque intuyo que las cosas salieron de esta forma porque la tomé con la guardia baja.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo salimos de caza? —pregunté pura y exclusivamente para que dejara de mirarme de aquella forma, me ponía demasiado incomoda.

—Estábamos pensado mañana, y que salgamos todos juntos. Será divertido. —respondió Alice con su tan acostumbrada sonrisa.

—Claro.

Los días pasaron hasta que llegó el día que iríamos a cazar. Rosalie poco a poco había salido de su estado de abatimiento y eso había distendido el ambiente tenso que había en la casa Cullen.

Los días que había pasado junto a Edward habían sido los mejores que había vivido en mis cortos treinta y cinco años. Habíamos recuperado todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido por no animarnos a decir nuestros sentimientos. Habíamos estado de todas las maneras que una pareja podría haber estado y eso había reforzado aún más —si es que es posible— nuestra relación. Alice estaba ya planificando una boda aunque Edward no me había propuesto matrimonio, pero ella solamente decía "_No falta mucho para que Edward quiera hacerte legalmente parte de nuestra familia, Bella"_.

—¿En qué piensas, amor? —sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura, mientras su mentón se apoyaba en mí.

—En todo lo que nos ha estado pasando en estos pocos días. —contesté suspirando.

—¿Por qué estas preocupada? —preguntó volteándome para mirarme a los ojos. Me sorprendí por lo que dije—. Bella, no puedes mentirme. Tus ojos muestran claramente tus emociones.

Sonreí con ternura— Me preocupa que todo esté tranquilo.

Él me miro con desconcierto— ¿Te preocupa que estemos tranquilos y felices? ¿Tiene aquello sentido alguno?

—No lo entiendes —suspiré y me giré para mirar por la ventana—. Esto parece la calma antes de la tormenta.

Edward me volteó nuevamente y su mirada se clavó en la mía— No sucederá nada, Bella. Te lo prometo.

Lo miré con recelo, parecía que todos habían olvidado la profecía que colgaba sobre mi cabeza. Pero no yo. Sabía que pronto me iría y me consternaba no saber por qué, además, tener que ir a Volterra donde me usarían solamente como un objeto sin sentimientos, hasta inanimado. Me obligarían a matar humanos para alimentarme. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral, rodeé con mis brazos el cuello de Edward y enterré mi cara en él. Por momentos deseé tener la misma seguridad de Edward y olvidar la maldita profecía que dictaba mi vida, pero no podía hacerlo.

—Lamento molestarlos —escuchamos que alguien decía—, pero ya es tiempo que partamos.

—Gracias, Esme. Ya bajamos. —respondí con una sonrisa.

Ella nos sonrió como siempre que nos veía y abandonó la habitación de Edward. Él acercó su rostro al mío y rosó con sus labios los míos para luego separarse lentamente. Yo, quedando insatisfecha con aquella suave caricia, me acerqué lentamente a él y lo besé dulcemente. Eran aquellos momentos en el cual adoraba no tener que necesitar oxígeno. El beso duró varios minutos y solamente lo rompimos porque Alice nos amenazó con llevarnos a rastras a los dos.

Sonriendo de lado, Edward tomó mi mano y bajamos a la sala, donde todos los Cullen nos estaban esperando. Mientras que Carlisle y Esme nos miraban con sonrisas, los demás nos miraban con falsa molestia que pronto se convirtió en miradas llenas de burlas y antes de que nos marchemos Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a hacer comentarios demasiados vergonzantes, estaba segura que si aún fuera una humana mi cara estaría muy roja.

Corríamos por los bosques en dirección a Canadá, podía escuchar desde donde estaba las risas de Alice, me giré hacia mi derecha y pude ver que Jasper la estaba persiguiendo y ella se reía ya que no la podía alcanzar. Yo me reía de las expresiones de disgusto que tenía Jasper hasta que sentí que todo se desfiguraba y cambiaba.

_Fruncí el ceño mientras miraba a mi alrededor, solo había paredes altas, oscuras y escalofriantes, delante de mí habían dos vampiros jóvenes, no tendrían más de catorce años. La niña tenía el cabello rubio atado rígidamente y medía diez centímetros menos que yo y su postura era rígida, el joven que la acompañaba tenía el cabello castaño claro, su postura era más relajada e, increíblemente, se parecía mucho a la niña, como si fueran hermanos. Está de más decir que sus ojos eran de un color borgoña escalofriante y estaban vestidos con capas negras._

_Lo único que se escuchaba mientras caminábamos eran el sonido de nuestras pisadas, ellos me enviaban miradas cada tanto para luego mirarse entre ellos. Era algo irritante, ¿su madre nunca les había enseñado que eso era de mala educación? Llegamos hasta una sala redonda y enorme, no había muchos muebles, solo tres sitiales de madera maciza que se parecían a tronos._

_No necesité nada más para darme cuenta en donde me encontraba, lo que me preocupaba es que estaba sola, ningún Cullen me acompañaba y eso quería decir que los había dejado o ellos a mí. No quería pensar que eso podría haber sucedido, pero era una certeza, nunca me iba a equivocar en una visión, era imposible._

—_El Maestro Aro pronto llegará con sus hermanos. —escuché que decía la niña._

_Por lo visto, le tenía más respeto a Aro que a los otros reyes. Yo escruté todo con mi mirada, había treinta y dos vampiros con capas negras en la sala, por sus rasgos todos provenían de distintas partes del mundo y me asombré de que toda la guardia estuviera presente. No tenía que ser una genio para darme cuenta de que era toda la guardia Vulturi, después de un tiempo de silencio sepulcral sentí como la puerta que estaba tras los tronos se abría. De ella salían tres vampiros, prontamente los identifiqué como los reyes Vulturi, no era que los veía como verdaderos reyes, pero había que tenerles respeto si no quería que te matasen, y yo definitivamente no quería morir._

_Sentí como me inclinaba hacia ellos y agachaba la cabeza, me pregunté por qué estaba haciendo aquello si yo estaba feliz con los Cullen, ¿por qué me estaba ofreciendo a unirme a sus filas? Porque claramente lo estaba haciendo._

—_¿Cómo es tu nombre, jovencita? —preguntó Aro con amabilidad._

_Alcé mi mirada y la clavé en sus ojos borgoña— Isabella, Maestro. —pude ver con claridad la sonrisa que se formaba al escucharme llamarlo de esa manera._

—_¿Por qué te crees lo suficientemente buena para entrar a nuestras filas? —preguntó con una sonrisa pero su tono destilaba arrogancia. _

_Levanté mi mirada y la clavé en la suya. En ese momento algo extraño sucedió, sus ojos se desorbitaron y su mirada se volvió vacía. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que le estaba borrando los recuerdos ya que esa era la expresión que todos ponían cuando lo hacía. Pero aquello no tenía sentido, ¿no? ¿Por qué yo querría borrarle los recuerdos a Aro Vulturi? La expresión en su rostro duró unos pocos segundos, pronto sus ojos se enfocaron y comenzaron a mostrar curiosidad con impaciencia._

—_Creo que seré capaz de ayudarles a contener a los vampiros rebeldes. —contesté con monotonía._

—_¿Qué don tienes que nos pueda ser de utilidad? —preguntó con sorna Cayo._

—_Un escudo._

—_¿Un escudo? —lo expresión de Aro cambió a codiciosa—. ¿Qué tipo de escudo?_

—_Los dones mentales y los físicos no funcionan en mí. —respondí con una sonrisa presuntuosa y arrogante, me pregunté por qué me estaba mostrando de esa manera si claramente no era así._

—_¿Te importaría darnos una demostración? —negué con la cabeza—. Cuando hablas de un escudo físico, ¿También hablas de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo? —asentí sin decir palabra alguna. Agaché la mirada y pude ver que mis puños estaban fuertemente cerrados, marcando mis nudillos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba comenzando a copiar los dones de los vampiros presentes. Me horroricé al darme cuenta de lo doloroso que sería—. Entonces, Jane, Félix, Damian, ataquen._

_Pude ver todo con exactitud pero no pude sentir nada, vi como Jane me miraba con una sonrisa sádica pero pronto su ceño se frunció y me miró insistentemente, también vi como los pocos muebles que había en la sala salían volando hacia mí pero se detenían a medio metro mío. Mientras todo eso sucedía capté por el rabillo del ojo como Félix corría hacia mí hasta chocarse con la pared invisible y salió disparado en la misma dirección por la que había venido._

—_¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Aro mientras aplaudía suavemente—. Sin lugar a dudas hay un lugar para ti en nuestra guardia. Jane —la niña se giró en su dirección aún con el ceño fruncido—. Muéstrale a Isabella una de las habitaciones, se quedará permanentemente aquí._

_Jane asintió con reticencia y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Me incliné de una manera forzosa a los reyes y salí detrás de la pequeña rubia. Caminamos por largos pasillos hasta que paramos en una puerta._

—_Esta será tu habitación de ahora en más —explicó con monotonía._

—_Bien. —respondí entre dientes._

_Cuando tomé el pomo de la puerta una mano me tomó del brazo, me giré y vi que me miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido._

—_No sé muy bien quién o qué eres pero te tendré vigilada. —dicho esto se giró y caminó por los pasillos que antes habíamos andado._

_Rápidamente entré en la habitación, me tiré en la cama que había y lancé un grito desgarrador impregnado del más puro dolor._

Todo se desdibujó nuevamente y me encontré con todos los Cullen mirándome fijamente, noté como jadeaba en busca de aire, aunque no lo necesitara. Todavía no podía comprender por qué iría a Volterra con las claras intenciones de entrar en la guardia Vulturi ¿qué ganaba con eso, aparte de dones que no quiero poseer y estar esclavizada por un vampiro con aires de grandeza?

—¿Qué has visto, Bella? —preguntó Edward con preocupación—. Tienes mala cara.

Suspiré y lo miré a los ojos. No creía que era buena idea decirle que me uniría a los Vulturi, hacía relativamente poco que habíamos comenzado una relación y no me parecía saludable comentarle que me marcharía sin él y sin saber con exactitud por qué lo hacía.

—Está todo bien, Edward —le sonreí suavemente—. Solo es que me ha tomado por sorpresa, nada más.

—¿Qué has visto? —preguntó todavía con desconfianza.

—Algo sin importancia. —le respondí sacándole seriedad al asunto.

—¿Estas segura, Bella? —intercedió Jasper.

Los miré con el ceño fruncido— Me parece que sé diferenciar algo con importancia de algo que no la tiene. —respondí cortantemente.

Edward y Jasper bajaron la cabeza apenados, no pude evitar sentirme culpable ya que ellos no tenían la culpa. No quería que me siguieran preguntando por el simple hecho de que me era dificultoso mentirles mirándolos a los ojos y sabía que si seguían insistiendo les contaría toda la visión sin importar las consecuencias.

—Creo que será mejor que continuemos con lo que vinimos a hacer. —Alice cortó el habiente tenso que nos rodeaba.

La caza no fue tan buena como lo habíamos planeado anteriormente. Yo me encontraba taciturna, pensado en la visión que acababa de tener y eso incomodaba de sobremanera a Edward y a los Cullen pero en menor medida.

Los días que siguieron fueron tensos, sabía que las visiones que tenía se cumplían en un corto plazo de tiempo y no quería que llegara el día en que mi destino se estrellara en mi cara, deteniéndome de hacer todas las cosas que quise.

Turnaba mi tiempo en todos los miembros de la familia aunque me quedara más tiempo con Edward, por obvias razones. Había jugado con Emmett a las luchas, a ese extraño juego de ajedrez que habían inventado con Jasper, hasta lo había vencido en los juegos de PlayStation que tanto le gustaban. Con Esme nos pasábamos el tiempo en el jardín, lo que más le gustaba plantar a ella eran las rosas, un día en el que lo estábamos haciendo me dijo:

—¿Sabes, Bella? Tú eres como una rosa, pero no de un solo color sino de todos los colores. Eres una rosa roja por tu amor y pasión, eres una rosa amarilla por tu inmensa alegría, eres una rosa blanca por tu pureza y bondad, y por último pero no por eso menos importante, eres una rosa rosada por tu falta de maldad.

Con Carlisle nos pasábamos el tiempo hablando de distintos tópicos pero el más frecuente era el de la medicina, era fascinante verlo hablar con tanta emoción del trabajo que realizaba, no por el dinero que podrían ganar —como era el caso de muchos doctores— si no por el simple hecho de ayudar a alguien más. En una de sus tantas charlas inconscientemente lo había llamado "papá", si hubiera sido humana la sangre se me hubiera subido al rostro pero gracias a Dios no es posible en nuestra especie, él simplemente me sonrió con un extraño brillo en los ojos pero no me contestó nada y seguimos hablando de cualquier tema.

Pasar tiempo con Alice era exhaustivo, todo lo que hacíamos era ir a comprar y eso no era exactamente mi actividad favorita. Hasta había llegado el punto de que me cansaba mentalmente —ya que físicamente nunca sería posible— que tenía que acostarme y "dormir" por unas horas. Se lo comenté en una ocasión pero ella me miró con el ceño fruncido para luego romper en risas musicales que llamaron la atención a todos los humanos que nos rodeaban.

—¡Eres el Grinch de las compras, Bella! —exclamó con diversión para luego seguir comprando sin importar la cara de pocos amigos que yo traía.

Con Rosalie era difícil compartir tiempo ya que le gustaba en demasía estar con autos, arreglando, agregando cosas. Me limitaba en mirarla y conversar con ella de cosas banales mientras le pasaba una que otra herramienta. Muchas veces la había atrapado tomando la cadenita que le había regalado y sonreír.

Con Jasper me pasaba el día haciendo diversas cosas, una tarde podríamos estar hablando de la guerra civil —un tema que apasionaba a Jasper— o podíamos hablar de mi infancia o la suya. Con Jasper era bastante sencillo hablar, de vez en cuando le controlaba las emociones y él se molestaba por ellos pero él tenía que ver que era demasiado molesto que te controlaran solo porque está aburrido.

—Vamos, abue. Tú haces esto muchas veces ¿por qué te molesta que haga esto en ti cuando tu disfrutas hacerlo en otras personas? Sería muy hipócrita de tu parte molestarte conmigo. —le sonreí radiantemente y él me miró algo apenado pero me devolvió la sonrisa.

Con Edward los momentos eran mágicos, no importaba que hiciéramos con tal de estar juntos. Aunque su cosa favorita de hacer era que le tocase la canción que había cantado cuando era humana, pero a mí me gustaba más escucharlo a él y más aún cuando tocaba la nana que había compuesto para mí.

Y aunque las cosas estaban yendo de maravilla todavía podía acordarme con claridad la visión y aún más la frase dicha por Aro "_Muéstrale a Isabella una de las habitaciones, se quedará permanentemente aquí." _Permanentemente, ¿por qué buscaría estar en esa guardia?

Un mes y medio después de ver el futuro tuve la respuesta. Estábamos comprando ropa con Alice cuando tuvo una visión, me pregunté por qué lucía tan preocupada.

—¿Qué viste, Alice? —pregunté preocupada.

—Aro Vulturi… —susurró apenas audiblemente—… Él decidió mandar a alguien a buscarnos a Edward y a mí, quiere que nos unamos a su guardia.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida— ¿Aro Vulturi? ¿Él solo lo decidió? ¿Qué sucede con Cayo y Marcus?

—Lo decidió él solo. Nos quiere para su beneficio y no nos quiere compartir con sus hermanos. Vendrán en tres días—explicó Alice tomando su celular con claras intenciones de llamar a un Cullen. Entonces, entendí por qué iba a estar con los Vulturi, me acordé de la profecía que Jasper me había dicho hace muchos meses atrás "_El peor de los sacrificios hará"_, ¿Qué otra cosa sería peor que dejar atrás a todas las personas que amaba? Rápidamente tomé su mano con fuerza, ella me miró extrañada—. ¿Qué sucede, Bella?

—Lo siento por esto, Alice, pero no puedo dejar que ustedes sepan de eso.

Ella me miró extrañada por unos momentos hasta que su expresión cambió y se transformó a la misma que Aro tenía. Busqué entre todos sus recuerdos hasta que encontré la visión, lo borré en su totalidad y salí de su mente. Su expresión volvió a ser la misma pero yo tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—¿Sucede algo, Bella?

—Tenemos que volver, Alice. —dije sin dejar lugar a réplicas.

Ella me miró analíticamente pero asintió, el viaje a Forks transcurrió en un tenso silencio, mi mirada estaba clavada en el bosque que quedaba tras nosotras pero sentía las miradas que Alice me enviaba cada tanto. Jugueteaba con el anillo que Edward me había regalado hacía solo dos días, era de la madre y ella le había dicho que debía dárselo a la mujer que estaba enamorado.

Llegamos después de cuarenta minutos a la casa Cullen, en ella estaban todos menos Carlisle ya que este último estaba en el hospital. Ellos nos miraron extrañadas al ver que volvimos tan temprano.

—¿Sucedió algo, chicas? —preguntó Esme con curiosidad.

—Bella quiso volver antes. —explicó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

—Me voy. —dije mirando a Edward a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —fue la pregunta que todos hicieron a la vez.

—Así de simple, me voy. —respondí desviando la mirada y la clavé en mis pies.

Sentí unos brazos envolviendo mi cintura, levanté mi mirada y me topé con unos ojos dorados mirándome fijamente con preocupación.

—¿Por qué te quieres ir, Bella? Si no te gusta Forks nos podemos ir a cualquier lugar que tú quieras.

Desvié la mirada— No es por eso, Edward.

—¿Entonces por qué te quieres ir? —Edward me miró confundido—. ¿O es que te diste cuenta de que no me amabas como pensabas? —preguntó dolido.

—¡Nunca! —exclamé con fuerza— Nunca te dejaré de amar, Edward. —terminé susurrando.

—¿¡Entonces por qué te quieres marchar! —gritó con frustración.

—No puedo decirte, Edward. No insistas. —dije firmemente.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron desafiándonos, esperando que alguno cediera, pero no iba a ser yo la que lo hiciera. No podía decir la verdad, sabía que los Cullen harían cualquier cosa para evitar que me fuera y si tuvieran que pelear contra la guardia lo harían sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero tenía el pequeño consuelo de que al final me iría y Aro no se llevaría a Edward y a Alice con él.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó una voz desde la entrada. Me giré y vi como Carlisle nos miraba a todos esperando una respuesta.

—Bella quiere irse. —respondió Rosalie con rencor.

—¡No quiero irme! —exclamé perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba—. Esto lo hago por ustedes ¡Maldita sea! Me voy porque los Vulturi quieren venir a llevarse a Alice y a Edward y yo no voy a permitir que lo logren.

La estancia se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, yo miraba desafiante a Rosalie que se encontraba estupefacta como todos los Cullen. El primero que salió del estado de sorpresa fue Carlisle, se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano, deshaciendo el abrazo que Edward anteriormente me estaba dando. Él clavó su mirada en la mía y en ella se podía apreciar toda la preocupación que tenía en ese momento.

—¿Estas segura de ello, Bella? —asentí sin decir nada—. Encontraremos la forma de solucionar esto pero dejarnos no es la salida.

—Sí que la es —repliqué—. Ya lo he visto yo, me uniré a la guardia para borrarle la idea a Aro. Saben que todo lo que veo se hace realidad, no hay nada que puedan hacer.

Los brazos de la persona que más amaba en la vida me envolvieron, apresándome en un abrazo lleno de desesperación que no tardé en devolver. No podía pensar en estar lejos de Edward pero tenía el consuelo de que era por su propio bien.

—No puedes dejarme, Bella, no ahora que te encontré. No te dejaré irte, no importa si toda la guardia Vulturi aparece, yo no te dejaré ir. Y si te marchas te buscaré, no importa cuánto corras te perseguiré y recuperaré, porque te tengo en mi memoria y recuerdo todos los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos.

Vi como todos los Cullen asentían a las palabras y me comenzaba a desesperar, me separé de él y comencé a caminar como un león enjaulado. No podía dejar que ellos se arriesgaran por algo que ya estaba en nuestros destinos, pero en esa afirmación vi un punto del que me podía encarga, Edward dijo: _"porque te tengo en mi memoria y recuerdo todos los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos" _¿Y si no lo recordara? ¿Y si le borraba la memoria? Sería lo mejor para todos, aunque sintiera que mi corazón se rompiera con el solo pensamiento de que me olvidaran, pero era por su bien.

Los cubrí con mi escudo haciendo una cárcel invisible. Me concentré en la mente de todos, era complicado pero lo logré hacer. Busqué los recuerdos en los que aparecía e intenté borrarlo pero algo me lo impedía, intenté de nuevo pero tuve el mismo resultado.

Molesta los miré con el ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué no les puedo borrar los recuerdos? —pregunté a nadie en especial.

—Estabas tratando de borrarnos los recuerdos… —susurró Edward mirándome con reproche, intentó dar un paso pero se chocó con la pared invisible—. Nunca te olvidaré, Bella. Nunca lo haremos.

¿Era eso? ¿Estaban tan aferrados a los recuerdos que no los podía borrar? Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro por lo bien que se sentía ser amada de esa manera. Pero rápidamente desapareció al darme cuenta del problema, no podía irme si sabía que los Cullen me irían a buscar. Estaba en un punto muerto hasta que la idea apareció en mi mente. No les borraría los recuerdos, estaban demasiados aferrados a ellos como para poder lograrlo pero podía encerrarlos y esconderlo en alguna parte de su mente.

—Los extrañaré. —susurré, mientras los abrazaba a cada uno y me fundía en un beso lleno de amargura y amor con Edward.

Todos habían tratado de apresarme en sus brazos pero con ayuda de mi escudo no pudieron hacer nada. Tuve que sacarle la cadenita que le había regalado a Rosalie, ella no recordaría quién se la había dado y crearía una confusión innecesaria. Me adentré a la mente de cada uno y comencé a encapsular todos los recuerdos. Este procedimiento los iba a dejar aturdidos el tiempo suficiente para irme sin ser detectada.

Cuando llegó el turno de Edward me sentí impotente, ¿por qué tenía que dejarlos? ¿Por qué a ese loco se le ocurrió llevarse a lo que más quería?

—No lo hagas, Bella. —me suplicó Edward desesperadamente.

—Es necesario, Edward —respondí mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla derecha, él alzó su mano tentativamente y al ver que no había nada que le interrumpiera el paso, su mano llegó hasta mi mejilla y tomó la pequeña lágrima y se la llevó a la boca. Le sonreí tristemente y él me devolvió el mismo gesto—. Te amo, Edward. Siempre lo haré.

—Yo también te amo, mi Ángel. —susurró.

Me adentré en su mente y comencé a buscar los recuerdos en los cuales aparecía, el proceso se prolongó más de lo que me había tardado en los otros ya que me era dificultoso encapsular todos los momentos vividos porque sabía que si bien no les había borrado los recuerdos ellos no me recordarían. Cuando terminé deposité un casto beso y me di la vuelta.

Y sin mirar atrás me fui, dejando detrás de mí _mi única esperanza _de ser feliz.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**¡Hola chicas! **_

_**Bueno, This is it.**_

_**Se terminó. No hay más. Es triste pero estoy feliz de poder haberles dado un final, iba a ser en dos partes pero dije "Me van a matar" El capítulo más largo que he escrito. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**No creo que haya muchas personas ahí fuera pero sería increible que lleguemos a los 500 reviews.**_

_**Está hecho para todas las personitas que me han leído en todo este tiempo, empecé hace un año, cinco meses y 20 días, y muchas me han seguido desde ese momento. ¡Gracias totales!**_

_**Gracias por esos 492 revies, por esos 271 favoritos y esas 159 alertas.**_

_**¡Felices Fiestas!  
**_

_**Las adora,**_

_**Maru M. Cullen  
**_


	22. Nota de Autor

_**¡Hola, chicas!**_

_**Bueno, esto no es un nuevo capitulo si no que vengo a avisarles que la secuela de esta historia ya se comenzó a subir al nombre de "La llave de tus recuerdos" **_

_**Solo tienen que ir ir ver si les gusta, ya que ha habido mucha confución en el anterior capitulo quería disculparme.**_

_**Había dado por sentado que ustedes ya sabían que iba a haber una secuela, lamento no haber podido aclarar este punto a algunas personas que dejaron un review y que no se los contesté.**_

_**Nos leemos en otro momento.**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

_****_PD: Esta nota la sacaré el lunes.


End file.
